A Very Stressful Prom
by Wishing77
Summary: Lilly & Oliver are finally together & prom is coming up,what could possibly go wrong? My own version of Promma Mia. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Question

AN~Alright, so i have been going CRAZY for Lollie lately,then i thought since disney probably wouldn't give us much Loliver in the upcoming episode "Promma Mia" i decided i should make my own Loliver prom, so here it is!

_**

* * *

A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**The question**_

Well, it actually happened, Oliver and I got together. Honestly, if you had told me two months ago that we were going to become a couple I would have laughed right in your face. I personally didn't think it would happen, but when Miley went away to film her movie, we just had more time to spend together and we both figured out that we were perfect for each other. Also, I have to say Oliver is the sweetest and best boyfriend ever; well he's definitely the only guy that has ever actually treated me well and he's always there for me whenever I need him. Miley is even happy for us, which I kind of knew would happen, Oliver was the surprised one, she is the coolest best friend. Now we have prom coming up in three weeks and I am so excited, I actually have a date, I'm so happy with my life right now.

"Lilly, Lilly, LILLY," Miley screeched breaking me out of my thoughts as I fell off the middle of the ladder I was on. "Oh Lilly, get up, what is wrong with you today, why are you so out of it?"

She then walked over to me to help me up as I replied, "That's the thing, nothing is wrong, everything is perfect, I guess I just keep going into my own little world thinking about Oliver."

"Aw that's so sweet and as much as I am happy for you guys, we need to finish putting this banner up for the prom, and please try not to go into 'your own little Ollie-pop world' again, I don't want you getting hurt again," she laughed picking the banner up off of the ground.

I laughed along with her standing up and walking towards the ladder putting my foot on it, "No, I'm fine and I promise I will try not to go off into 'my own little Ollie-pop world' again."

"Hey Miley, hey gorgeous," I heard Oliver slyly say walking towards us, mainly me.

"Hey Oliver," Miley grinned waving at him as she watched me jump off the ladder to greet my boyfriend.

"Hey cutie," I giggled hugging him and kissing him on his cheek.

He smiled down at me while putting his arm around my shoulder as we turned to Miley, "So, what are you ladies up to."

"Trying to get Lilly to help me put this banner up," Miley gritted through her teeth waving the banner in my face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Miles," I smacked my head running over and climbing up the ladder to staple the banner to the wall as Miley got on the other ladder to staple the other side up.

"Oh, well, Miley do you have a date to the prom yet," Oliver tried changing the subject.

"Shut up Oliver, quit rubbing it in that you have a great date and I don't," Miley whined climbing down from the ladder.

Oliver looked over at me as I climbed down and whole-heartedly replied with, "I do have a great date don't I." I looked over at him, smiled, and blushed.

"Yep, but too bad she's the one stuck with the train wreck," Miley hit back making me laugh, but still get defensive over my boyfriend.

"Hey now, he maybe a train wreck, but I sure wouldn't have him any other way," I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist and looking into his beautiful lit-up chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh, you two are perfect for each other," Miley said as the bell rang. "Guys, guys, guys, are you coming, the bell just rang, and you're going to be late for Mr. Corelli's class, ugh fine, you two lovebirds get in trouble, I'm off," she groaned running off to class leaving us there looking into each other's eyes.

"We uh better get to class, Ollie-pop," I sighed not moving from our position.

"Fine Lilly-pop, but I have something special planned for the two of us tonight, so don't make any plans, alright," he told me rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"You got it, now let's go, I don't want detention," I pulled away reluctantly grabbing his hand and running off to class.

"Well, Lilly, Oliver, glad you two could join us, take a seat," Mr. Corelli said as I took my seat in front of Miley and behind Oliver. "Ok so as everyone knows, junior prom is coming up in three weeks," he announced as the class cheered at the sound of prom, "Anyways, as I was saying, junior prom is coming up and we are short three people for the prom committee, so, any volunteers."

"Oh me," Miley and I raised our hands in unison.

"Oliver, you have got to do this, it's another great way for all three of us to spend time together," I whispered into Oliver's ear with my hand still raised.

"Ugh, I wish I could Lil, but my mom told me that I wasn't aloud to join any extra curricular activities, because she thinks it will cut into my schoolwork," he frowned whispering back as he mouthed a sorry.

"Anyone else, we need one more person," Mr. Corelli asked scanning the room for more hands than just Miley's and mine.

"I wouldn't mind doing it, Mr. Corelli," Josh Grace raised his hand.

Josh Grace, to me, the second cutest guy in the school, to every other girl in the school, the hottest guy in all of Seaview High history. He has brown shaggy hair, kind of like Zac Efron's, dark green eyes, a perfect smile, and a great six-pack, or so I've been told by Miley, who is obsessed with him. He is also captain of the football team, loves to surf, and is an awesome singer, but I personally think Oliver is way better.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe this I'm going to be working side by side with the hottest guy in Seaview High history," Miley whispered clapping her hands together as she drooled over him.

I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "It's not that big of a deal Miles, you probably won't even be able to work up a word to him, you couldn't even say Gabe Lamodi's name right, you have a bigger thing for this guy, what makes you think you can talk to him?"

"Gee, thanks for the help BEST FRIEND," she lowly yelled into my face as I smiled and turned back around in my seat.

Once class was over I started to pack up my things while everyone except Oliver, who waited for me, filed out of the classroom.

"Um, I don't really know if I like you working side by side with the so called 'hottest guy in school'," Oliver groaned using a fake girly voice with air quotes.

"Ollie-pop, you know that I only have eyes for you, trust me, in my opinion you are so much hotter than he is," I smiled up at him trying to throw my bag over my shoulder before he grabbed it out of my hands and threw it over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem and thank you for saying that, I don't think I could handle us not being together now," he grinned wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning down to kiss me before we were so rudely interrupted by Josh Grace.

"Hey Lilly, _Oken_," Josh smiled at me and glared at Oliver where he stood in the door entrance.

"What do you want _Grace_," Oliver groaned as I turned around to face Josh while Oliver kept his arms around me.

"Nothing from you _Oken_, I just wanted to talk to Lilly," he grinned walking towards me.

"Well, can it wait, I was kind of in the middle of something with my BOYFRIEND," I said through my teeth while glaring at him.

"Oh, ok, sorry to interrupt, I'll see you after school then Lilly, _Oken_," he looked up and down at Oliver, not saying a word to him before walking out.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a thing for you," Oliver said as I turned around to look at him oddly.

"What the heck, no he does not, he's Josh Grace, he flirts with every girl, and when someone gets taken off the market he goes after them," I explained his player ways.

"Alright, alright, but you promise me that your off the market, for good," he whispered.

"As long as you don't break up with me, then yes, I promise you, I'm off the market for good, because I have never been so happy in my life," I returned his smile that grew on his face as I spoke.

"Good, now let's go, don't want to be late for Kunkle's class, you know how she gets," he warned grabbing my hand as we rushed out of the room to head to our next class; Miley, me, and Oliver have all of our classes together.

_After school_

"Hold on mom, let me say bye to Lilly," Oliver yelled to his mom as she sat in her car in the school parking lot waiting for him. "Man, I seriously hope she gets me a car soon, I have my license, yet she still drives me to and from school," he groaned walking back over to me.

"Yeah well, with an over protective mom like that, it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon," I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know, sadly I know this," he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. "So, we're still on for tonight, right," he questioned referring to his special night that he had planned for us.

"Yep, I made no plans what so ever, but what do I need to wear, casual, dressy, what, oh, and what time," I asked.

"Um, in between, we're just going to be at the beach near Rico's and come around seven," he grinned.

"Cool, I'll see you around seven then," I giggled getting on my tip-toes to give him a kiss goodbye. Of course it was about two seconds into the kiss that Mrs. Oken started to honk the horn for Oliver to hurry up. "You better go, you know how she is when she gets mad," I grinned pulling away before we both said, "She'll use her 'MAN VOICE'." We started to laugh before hugging each other. "Bye Ollie."

"Bye Lill," he smiled before running towards his mom's car and driving off.

"Lilly, come on, we have to think up a theme for the prom," Miley yelled with her head poked out of the gym door.

"Ok, fine, I'm coming," I yelled back running inside the gymnasium.

"Alright, so I was thinking, a masquerade prom," I heard Kelly Styles suggest for the theme of the prom.

"No way it's been done way too many times," Asher Johnson rebutted. "How about an ocean type theme," he suggested.

"Really Asher, an ocean type theme, oh, you were watching Read it and Weep last night weren't you," Miley questioned as we sat down at the table that was in the middle of the gym.

"No," Asher defended as Miley and I glared at him knowing he was lying. "Ok, fine I was, man, when you two are together, it's like you can break anybody down," he moaned as Miley and I did our little handshake.

"So what else is there," I asked placing my head on my hand.

"How about an elegant Cinderella themed prom," Josh, who was sitting right next to me suggested.

"You mean like, ball gowns and fancy stuff," Miley asked surprising me that she was able to say something to him. "You know, I think that could work, but a lot of people will probably get tired of trying to dance in such a long dress all night."

"Well, then if people want they can wear a short, non-skimpy dress, but I have to agree, a Cinderella themed prom would be perfect," I smiled at Josh. "Plus, I already have my prince charming," I whispered to Miley as I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright then, it's settled, a Cinderella themed prom, now all we have to do is get the decorations, book a place for the prom, and find some entertainment," Kelly spoke up reading out of her prom guide.

"Um, I think I can arrange some of that myself, especially the entertainment, I just need Lilly with me," Miley grinned at me.

I looked at her weirdly for a second then leaned over and asked, "Is this a Hannah thing." She then just grinned and nodded her head yes at me making me smile too.

"Ok then, Miley and Lilly you take care of entertainment and booking a place for the prom, the rest of us will get the decorations," Asher finished standing up and stuffing his backpack.

"Great, so we're done here for today, cool, Lilly and I will start finding places," before Miley finished her sentence she glanced over at me as I pointed to the clock, so she looked over and it read: 4:55, "We'll start tomorrow," she grinned while we both stood up.

"Wait, why can't you go ahead and start today," Josh questioned standing up too.

"Because I have already made plans with my boyfriend and I am so not going to break them when we can just start tomorrow, which reminds me, I have to get going, bye," I waved grabbing Miley's arm that wasn't waving goodbye as we walked out.

"So uh do you know what you and Oliver are doing tonight," Miley asked as we began walking to her car.

"Nope, it's a surprise, all I know is that I have to wear something a little casual and a little dressy, because we're going to be on the beach," I grinned ear-to-ear opening the passenger door of her car.

"Well, do you need some help getting ready, or maybe I can let you borrow some things from the Hannah closet," she responded putting her seatbelt on as I did too.

"What, you NEVER let me take or better yet borrow anything from the Hannah closet," I cried in disbelief.

"Well, it's for a special occasion, I think I have an idea of what Oliver might do tonight," she smiled mischievously starting the car.

"Like what ask me to prom, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, it's a given that we're going together," I stated.

"Wow, you really know nothing about going to prom, your going to need all the help you can get, even when guys already have the girl, they still want to ask the girl to prom, to make it official," she replied driving out of the parking lot.

I thought about it for a second before smiling and saying, "I guess that does kind of make sense, which makes me even more excited for tonight, oh my gosh Miley, I know that I've said it about a million times, but I really am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life."

"I know, I can see it on your face, you barely ever stop smiling," she giggled turning the mirror towards me.

I laughed along with her for a second before turning the mirror back and saying, "Yeah, so I was thinking since you don't have a date for the prom right now, I know you have a huge thing for Josh, why don't you try to hint it to him that you want him to ask you." "Maybe then he'll get off my back," I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear, but she did.

"What do you mean, get him off your back, does he like you," Miley stopped the car at a store parking lot so that she could look at me.

"It's nothing, the only reason he is trying to get to me is because I'm taken, he does it with almost every girl in school," I said trying to get her to keep driving.

"Ok, I get that, but if he is interested in you, then that means that there is no way he'll pay attention to me," she said starting the car up again.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, try to get him interested in you not me, spend time with him," I replied as we got back on the road.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good to me, so anyways are we going straight to my house or do you need to pick something up at your house before we head to mine," she asked changing the subject.

"Uh, no, let's just head to your house, I need all the time I can get to get ready for tonight," I said as she turned down her street.

"Cool, here we are," she exhaled turning the car off, unbuckling her seatbelt, and stepping out of the car with her bag in hand. "Hey daddy, Lilly is here, I'm going to help her get ready for her date with Oliver, meaning, we'll be upstairs, no interruptions," she yelled rushing me upstairs to her room, Mr. Stewart, not getting a word in.

"Ok, so he said, dressy but casual," I reminded her opening the Hannah closet.

"Yep, hey, how about you go get a shower before your date, I'll pick out the clothes," she said before looking at my 'do you remember what happened last time you did that' face. "I know, I know, it will definitely be Lilly Truscott suitable."

"Great, I'll be in the shower," I replied walking in the hallway and grabbing a towel from the hallway closet before going into the bathroom.

_Miley's P.O.V_

"Alright, dressy but casual, dressy but casual, oh I got it," I jumped grabbing a sleeveless silk black top with blue flames at the bottom, spaghetti straps, and went a little past the waist.

"Hey, Miley, you in here, oh there you are," I heard Oliver call walking into the closet.

"Hey, what are you doing here," I asked surprised walking over to him.

"I just wanted a little help, I'm going to ask Lilly to go to the prom with me tonight and I was wondering if you could tell me, if this corsage is good enough," he asked pulling a box with a corsage in it out of his backpack.

"Oh my gosh yes, and it's a white carnation, such a beautiful flower, but yeah, it's white meaning it will match whatever she wears, it's perfect," I squealed holding the box with the corsage in it. "Have you been reading the prom issues of Seventeen Magazine," I smiled at him.

"Maybe, but that's not important, I'm glad you like it, now I'm just hoping Lilly will like it just as much," he said taking it out of my hands and placing the box back inside his backpack.

"Trust me, when she sees this, the girly girl inside of Lilly will come straight out," I giggled sitting in my purple chair.

"Great, so uh, what are you doing in here," he asked sitting on my table.

"Oh, LILLY, she is in the shower right now, I'm helping her get ready for your date tonight," I remembered pulling him off the table as he gave me the same look that Lilly gave me earlier. "Trust me it will be Lilly suitable, I already went through this with her, now go," I yelled pushing him out of my room.

"Ok, now that, that is settled, pants for Lilly," I quietly said to myself before walking back into my closet to find the rest of the outfit for Lilly.

_Lilly's P.O.V_

Once I had finished drying off from my shower I walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, only to find Oliver passing the bathroom at that time.

We stared at each other for a second before I broke the silence, "W-what are you doing here." Okay, not the best thing to say to your boyfriend, but right now I was only in a towel and it was a little awkward for me.

"I had to show Miley something, but she told me she was helping you get ready for our date tonight, so she shoved me out," he replied.

"Oh, ok, um I'll see you in a couple of hours then," I smiled up at him.

"Great, see you then Lils," he returned the smile before bending down to kiss my forehead. "Your hair smells like apples again," I smiled at him still kissing my forehead making me giggle.

"Only for you Ollie, now go I have to get ready," still giggling I gently pushed him off so that he would leave as we smiled at each other before going our separate ways. "Miley, do you have my outfit ready yet," I yelled walking into Miley's room.

"Yep, here it is," she smiled showing me the outfit that was lying on her bed. "Do you like it," she questioned as I took a second to look at the outfit: a black silk spaghetti strapped dress with blue flames at the bottom and would probably go past my waist, light denim shorts that would be a little above my knee, and blue and black cowboy boots. "I picked the shorts, because I wanted Oliver to see your great legs and as we both know boots always look best with shorts or skirts," she nodded.

"I love it Miles, casual but dressy, thank you, I'm going to go get dressed now," I clapped my hands together taking the clothes and running into her closet to get ready.

"Lilly, are you done yet, please don't tell me you've changed your mind about the outfit," I heard Miley yell referring to the fact that I had been in there for about fifteen minutes just putting my clothes on.

"Nope, I love this outfit and are you sure my legs look good, I never really thought my legs were all that great," I replied walking out with the outfit on.

"Please Lilly, trust me, you have fantastic legs and Oliver is going to LOVE this outfit on you," she smiled putting me in front of a full length mirror.

"Thanks, so what are we doing with my hair," I questioned playing with the ends of my hair.

"I was thinking, I'll straighten your hair, and curl the bottom of it, does that sound good," she asked as I sat in front of her dresser so that she could fix up my hair and makeup.

"Yep, I like it," I smiled as she began straightening my hair. "So what did Oliver want to show you," I asked searching to find my phone out of my bag.

"Wait, you saw him," she questioned picking up another part of my hair.

"Yeah, I came out of the bathroom, and there he was, I asked what he was doing here and he said he had to show you something, once he showed you, you shoved him out," I explained looking at my missed calls that I got while I was in the shower.

"Good, and it's a surprise, now um, about what we were discussing earlier," she implied trying to get me to talk about Josh.

"What more can I tell you other than, _Josh called me_," I went off subject surprised to see Josh as one of my missed calls.

"What, he called you," she asked in disbelief leaning down to look over my shoulder at my phone.

"Yeah, let me check my voice mail to see if he left any messages," I put the phone to my ear as she leaned down to listen with me.

"_You have one new voice message, message: hey Lilly it's Josh I just wanted to call and tell you that I would like to help you and Miley get the entertainment and place for prom, I don't think I can handle Asher and Kelly, the annoying bickering couple, call me back and tell me if that would be okay, thanks, see you tomorrow Lil," _before it could give me the options I went ahead and deleted the message.

"Oh my gosh, he wants to work with us," Miley excitedly spoke up.

"Um Miley," I tried getting her attention but she was still rambling, "Miley, MILEY RAY STEWART," that made her shut up and look at me. "When we go to get the entertainment and a place to book the prom we're going to be Hannah and Lola, he can't go with us," I explained to her making her frown and fall back on her bed.

"So, no Josh," she whimpered as I shook my head no. "Well this sucks, maybe we could try to find a way around it, do you want him off your back or not," she asked getting up and grabbing the straightener and a part of my hair again.

"Maybe, but I don't know," I sighed looking into the mirror to see Miley giving the puppy dog face. "Ugh, fine I'll talk to him tomorrow at school, because he'll probably walk right up to me when I first walk into school tomorrow," I groaned thinking about him.

"YES, thank you Lil, now let's finish up your hair and makeup," she squealed continuing to straighten my hair.

_After getting Lilly ready_

"Alright, your already to go, and I made perfect timing, its six forty," she giggled holding up her alarm clock to show me the time.

"Thank you so much Miley, I love my hair and makeup," I smiled standing up to give her a hug.

"No problem, but I do have one question that has been bugging me for awhile now, why is tonight so special for you, you guys have been on plenty of dates before, why all the preparation for this date," she questioned as we sat down side by side on her bed.

"I guess it's because we've never really had a date like this, I mean like you said we've gone on other dates, but it was never just the two of us, there was always people around us, tonight it will be just the two of us, no one goes to Rico's at night, I guess that's why I needed so much preparation," I grinned looking at a picture on Miley's mirror with her, me, and Oliver in middle school, the day that we screwed up setting up Oliver with Becca.

"Well, that's a good explanation, now you have to go, you don't want to be late for your very important date," she mimicked the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland making me laugh as we both stood up and walked downstairs. "Alright, here, take this bag, and this jacket, it's going to get breezy on the beach," she smiled handing me a blue denim jacket and a blue purse with a surfboard keychain and the words surfer chic on the purse. "Better yet, take the jacket, but right before you get there, hide the jacket somewhere, where no one will take it, and maybe if you get a chill while your with Oliver he'll wrap his jacket around you," she clapped her hands making me smile.

"Thanks Miles, I'll do that, I have to go though, I'll see you later," I smiled before walking out the door and heading to the beach. "Ok, um, where should I put the jacket, oh, here," I said to myself taking the jacket off as I got closer to Rico's and placing it on a rock before beginning to walk to the spot where Oliver was.

"Ok, so everything is set up now, nothing can ruin this date right," I heard Oliver ask as I was about to turn the corner.

"No Oliver nothing can go wrong, wow, I've never seen you so nervous before, she's your girlfriend, she'll say yes," Jackson replied calming Oliver down a little.

"I know, and I guess I'm nervous, because I've never felt this way about a girl before, Lilly's special," Oliver said making a smile grow all across my face. "I just don't want anything to go wrong tonight."

"You're not proposing to me are you," I giggled walking around the corner and down the hill to see Oliver and Jackson standing in front of a candle lit table.

"Lilly, uh I didn't know you were there," he panicked turning to Jackson, who was for some reason in a suit, and saying, "Leave now."

"I'm gone, I'm gone, you look nice Lilly, but your boyfriend is a little messed up tonight," Jackson smiled before walking away as I waved and smiled at him.

"Very funny Jackson and you look, very sexy tonight Lills," he grinned looking up and down at me, mostly my legs, yes, he likes my legs.

"Thank you Ollie, you don't look so bad yourself," I smiled at him, wearing a dark blue collared shirt, a black wife beater underneath, a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black converses, as he pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. "The place looks great tonight Oliver," I said as he sat down across from me.

"Thanks, but it cannot live up to how you look tonight," he said as I gave him a 'that was kind of cheesy' look. "Ugh, see this is what I was telling Jackson about, I'm not the romantic type, I mean I am, but I'm not the fancy romantic type," he mentally kicked himself looking down.

"Aw, Oliver, I'm not asking you to be, just be yourself, no more cheesy lines," I laughed making him smile, "Be the guy I fell in love with," I said sincerely seeing him pick his head up to stare into my eyes.

"I'll try to do that," he laughed grabbing my hand and entangling them from across the table.

"Are you two ready for your main course," Jackson questioned in a butler manor setting our drinks down on the table.

"Yeah, I'm starved," I moaned rubbing my stomach with the hand that wasn't entangled with Oliver's.

"Then I will be right back with your medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and yellow corn," Jackson continued with the butler accent before walking back to Rico's shack.

"Medium rare steak, you know me way too well," I smiled at Oliver.

"Yep, I knew you'd like that, anytime that you get steak your happy," he joked making me laugh with him before I tried to stand up and stretch across the table to kiss him. "Um, I want to, so badly," he gulped, "But Jackson will be back any second, the food was already prepared before you got here."

"Ok, fine," I frowned sitting back down in my chair.

"Alright, here is your dinner, enjoy," Jackson said setting our two plates of food on the table before walking off.

"So, um, Lilly, how did the prom meeting go," he questioned cutting up his steak.

"Great, Josh came up with a great idea, a Cinderella themed prom," I smiled taking a bite out of my now cut up steak.

"Cool, who knew Josh was so smart," he mumbled under his breath taking a bite out of his steak.

"Oliver, your not going to get jealous because I'm working with someone who you think likes me and you pretty much hate, are you," I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I'll try not to, but I don't like the idea of you guys working together, because that gives him the time to move in on you," he stabbed his steak with the fork.

I quickly responded to him by placing my hand on his and saying, "Oliver, you have nothing to worry about, I would never let anyone try to break us up, at the most we'll probably be friends, that's also why when we go to look for places to book the prom at Miley is going to be the one spending time with him and trying to get me off his mind."

"Ok, sounds good to me," he smiled at me making me roll my eyes.

"Let's just finish up our dinner, no more Josh talk," I ended that conversation as we went on talking about school, prom night, sports, and us.

"Alright, I'm done, now uh, why don't we go take a stroll down the beach," he suggested standing up and taking my hand to pull me up with him.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," I smiled wrapping my left arm around his waist as he wrapped his right arm around my waist and we began walking down the beach. After a few minutes of walking I started to shiver, but not without him noticing.

"Are you cold," he wondered beginning to take off his leather jacket.

"Just a little," I shivered again.

"Well then, here," he responded by wrapping his jacket around me as I put my arms through the sleeves before we went back to our original position.

"I'm really enjoying tonight Oliver," I smiled up at him.

"Me too," he copied my smile before leaning in to kiss me. Finally, I get a good kiss with my boyfriend. We then both got into the kiss as he cupped my cheek with the hand that wasn't around my waist and I wrapped my other arm around his waist. "I need to ask you a question," he grinned once we pulled away from each other.

"Oh and what's that," I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Wait here, I need to go get it," he said before running back to Rico's.

"Eeep, he's going to ask me to prom, oh yeah, he's going to ask me to prom," I danced around a little bit taking in the smell of him that came from his jacket. Once I had finished happy dancing I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Miley:

_I am loving 2nite, he hasn't asked me to prom yet, but he is about to= D!!!_

"Alright, I'm back," I heard Oliver yell running back over to me making me stuff my phone back into my pocket. "Ok, now, back to what I was going to ask you," he exhaled trying to catch his breath. "Alright, Lilly, you are already my girlfriend, I know that, but I wanted to ask you anyways, you are the only girl that I have ever cared this much about and I was wondering, Lillian Truscott, would you be my date to the prom," he asked pulling out a box with a white carnation corsage in it.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," I squealed as he slipped the corsage on my wrist before I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck while he spun me around in his arms. "I love you Oliver Oken," I smiled with him still holding me up in his arms.

"I love you too Lillian Truscott," he smiled back before kissing me.

After a little while of kissing each other he set me back down on the ground and he asked, "So do you want to keep walking or do you want to head home?"

I thought about it for like a quick second before responding, "I'd much rather keep our date going," I smiled as we began walking again never letting go of each other.

* * *

AN~There you go,i hope you liked it, you can probably already tell that there is going to be some trouble with Josh,trust me hes not going to be the only problem to Loliver. Hopefully ya'll liked it cuz i already have chapter two written. Please Review,thanx PEACE OUT!!!


	2. Stay Away From My Boyfriend

**A/N~Well here it is, CHAPTER 2,i don't think its as long as the other one,but there was a certain amount of stuff i wanted to put into this chapter,hope ya'll like it= D**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Stay away from my boyfriend**_

Last night was amazing and today Mrs. Oken actually let Oliver drive to school, we were just saying yesterday that it would probably be years before she let him drive her car. Anyways, today Oliver drove me to school, so that we could spend that time just talking, sometimes bickering, but hey, what's new.

"Alright we're here," Oliver said turning the engine off and getting out of the car to come around to my side so that he could open my car door.

"Thank you Mr. Oken," I joked stepping out of the car.

"Anything for you Ms. Truscott," he played along putting his arm out so that I could put my arm through his before beginning to walk into school together, arm-in-arm.

"Hey Lilly, hey Oliver," Miley chirped walking towards us and grabbing my free arm. "You have to fill me in on what happened last night," she whispered into my ear.

"I will, I will, I'll tel you all about it in gym, since Oliver won't be around us at the time," I whispered back.

Oliver then looked at us wondering what we were talking about, "Um what are you two whispering about over there?"

"Girl talk, doughnut," we glared at him making him back off.

"Hey Lilly, Miley, _Oken_," Josh yelled running towards us while glaring at Oliver.

"_Grace_, what do you want," Oliver glared back entangling our hands and giving them a light squeeze.

"I just wanted to talk to the ladies, Lilly, did you get my voice message yesterday," Josh questioned staring at me making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah I did and Miley and I talked it over and we decided that yes you can come along with us this afternoon to help us look for a place to book the prom at," I answered looking down and squeezing Oliver's hand.

"Great, I'll see you two this afternoon then, later," Josh winked at me before walking off down the hall.

"So, you'll be spending the afternoon with lover boy," Oliver cringed staring down at me.

"Yes, because Miley would not leave me alone last night until I said, yes Miley he can come," I faked smiled before turning to glare at Miley.

"Sorry, but think about it if he is spending time with me then he won't be spending time with you and soon he'll lose his thing for you and come to me," she grinned staring off into space.

"MILEY," I screeched catching her attention.

"What, it's just a thought, sheesh," she groaned walking off to go to her locker.

I smiled at her as she walked off before turning back to Oliver with a frown on his face, "Oliver, I promise nothing is going to happen, we're doing this for prom, to make OUR prom perfect, ithought i mentioned this to you last night," I giggled resting my hand under his chin so that he would look me in the eyes.

"You did, and I know I don't have anything to worry about with you, you would never cheat on me, it's just that," he looked away beginning to walk down the hall as I trailed along side him. "He's going to do whatever it takes to get you, even if you don't want him, he won't give up, I'll try not to get jealous, but I can't promise that I won't," he said turning to look at me, but not smiling.

"I love you Ollie-pop," I said kissing him on his cheek for a good few seconds pushing him to smile.

"I love you too Lilly-pop," he replied grinning at me as I pulled away.

"Good, now let's go, I have to get my chemistry book out of my locker," I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him a long with me to our lockers.

"Lilly, Oliver, I was just about to come and find you guys, you'll never believe what teen-dream cutie i just got off the phone with," Miley jumped up and down pulling us over to where no one could hear.

"Probably won't, but give it a go anyway," Oliver joked earning an elbow in the stomach from me. "Ouch, that hurt Lilly," he winced holding his stomach.

"Well you deserved it, now go on Miley," I smiled turning to Miley.

"Thank you Lilly, good to know you haven't lost your touch," she laughed pounding my fist. "Now, anyways, i was standing here and all of a sudden my phone starts ringing," she started.

"No way," Oliver gaped sarcastically.

"Shut-up Oliver," Miley and I smacked his head simultaneously watching him wince from the pain. "Now, once again, continue Miley," I turned my head back to her after Oliver and I gave a little glare to each other.

"Now, as I was saying, when I answered the phone I tried so hard not to squeal, it was David Archuleta, he asked if we could do a duet together, so now Hannah Montana and David Archuleta are doing a duet, i am so excited for this," she squealed making her voice a little above a whisper.

"No way, your doing a duet with David Archuleta, this is so awesome," I squealed back as we started to do our happy dance.

"Really, what is it with girls and David Archuleta, he's not that special you know," Oliver whined watching us happy dance.

Once the words came out of his mouth we stopped happy dancing and looked at him, "He's David Archuleta."

"Talented," I gushed.

"Cute," Miley pointed out.

"Charming," I giggled bring my entangled hands to my chest.

"Cute," Miley said again.

"Sweet," I smiled staring off into space.

"And did I mention cute," Miley

"Ok, yes, you mentioned cute enough Miley, but he's not all that great, it's not like he won American Idol, you know, David Cook took the gold for that," he smiled proud of himself for his comeback.

I glared at him for a second before slapping him on the arm and replying, "David Archuleta is awesome, almost every teen girl in America loves him, sure he didn't win, but still he is amazing, and totally adorable."

"Yeah, whatever, and what is it hit your boyfriend day, man, I guess just because we're dating doesn't mean that you guys will stop treating me like a piñata," he moaned opening his locker.

"So not true Oliver, with us dating, it just means that I'm the only one aloud to hurt you, not Miley, that thing right there was a one time deal, I have that power," I grinned opening my locker which was right next to his.

"Well that's not fair," Miley whimpered leaning on the locker on the other side of me.

"Don't worry Miles, if I give you permission, your then aloud to do as you please, but no hitting my boyfriend without my permission," I explained to her making her light up and clap her hands like a little kid.

"Well that makes me feel tons more special," Oliver chimed in.

I giggled for a second before taking a hold of his arm, "Well, you can be inconsiderate at times, so you might deserve to be hit at certain points," we smiled at each other right before he closed both of our lockers as soon as the bell rang. "Alright let's go, I don't want to be late for gym," I said running down the hall holding onto Miley and Oliver's arms.

Once we were right outside the gym doors Oliver and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, he went to the boys' changing room and Miley and I went to the girls' dressing room.

"Ok, so when are you going to tell me what happened last night," Miley bugged me putting on her gym t-shirt as I pulled on my gym shorts.

"Once we're outside, the boys will be running track and we'll be in the bleachers watching, perfect timing, at least if you can pull yourself away from watching the boys," I joked now putting on my gym t-shirt while she put her gym shorts on.

"I'll try my best, I'm pretty sure the story is interesting so I think I'll be able to, believe it or not," she joked back sitting down to put her running shoes on while I did the same.

"Good, and trust me the story is very interesting, and romantic," I smiled standing up and walking to the mirror with Miley.

"Aw, I had a feeling," she grinned pulling my hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah, you're sure your not going to puke right," I questioned with a smile on my face as we switched spots so that I could pull her hair into a messy bun.

"I promise, now let's go, I want to hear all about it," she giggled grabbing my arm and pulling me outside and onto the bleachers where half of the girls already were, but we found a private spot to talk, at the top. "Ok, so, spill it girl." Before I started talking I looked down at the track and saw Oliver fixing to start running his laps, but looking up at me to smile and wave, so I did the same. That seemed to bother Miley a little, "Hey love struck Blondie, pull yourself away, and tell me about the date last night," she begged turning my head so that I was facing her.

"Ok, so last night started off great, I walked to where he was, put the jacket on a rock a little ways away, and Jackson was our waiter, did you know about that," I began laughing.

"No way, but that would have been a hilarious sight, Oliver must have paid him, anyways go on," she laughed too.

"Alright, well once Jackson was gone, Oliver complimented me by calling me sexy and he couldn't keep his eyes off of my legs," I giggled as she smiled and gave me that 'uh-huh, uh-huh, go on. "Then we sat down to a candle lit dinner, which was so romantic, and he tried being a little over the top with the romance, I'm talking cheesy over the top romance," she cringed, "But I told him to just be himself, then for dinner we had, medium rare steak, mashed potatoes, and yellow corn, awesome by the way," she rolled her eyes, "During dinner the subject of Josh came up, because we started to talk about the prom meeting, but I'm going to skip past that, after dinner we started to take a stroll down the beach, holding each other the whole time," she awed, "While we were walking I began to get a little cold so he gave me his jacket to put on, thank you for the idea," we high fived. "That's when he told me that he wanted to ask me a question, but had to go get something real quick, then I texted you, um and when he came back he asked, I said yes, I jumped in his arms and kissed him, we said the I love yous, after that we started walking down the beach again and didn't get back to our houses until eleven, luckily our parents didn't notice," I finished letting out a breath.

"Aw, that is so sweet, you guys are so cute together," she grinned hugging me.

"Hey Lilly, hey Miley," someone said from behind us making us pull away to look at who it was, Joanie, Oliver's ex and my sorta-kinda friend.

"Hey Joanie," Miley and I waved bitterly.

"So um, how is Oliver doing, is he at all upset over our break up still," she questioned sitting next to me.

"It's been three and a half months, why would he still be upset," I asked getting annoyed with her already, so scratch the sorta-kinda friend thing.

"I don't know, I mean we did date for a pretty long time, then we just broke up," she answered.

"Well, Oliver is fine, actually he's better than fine, because he has a new girl, who he happens to be head-over-heels in love with," I bragged.

"What, he got a rebound girl," she questioned in disbelief.

"I am _not _a rebound girl," I screamed at her standing up making girls on the bleachers and some guys stop running to stare at us.

"He's dating you, no way, why would he break up with me and then go to you," she asked standing up too.

"Because, I am _way_ better than you, I don't scare him to death, I've known him way longer than you have, and I know him way better than you do, and I don't have oily hair, which he hates" I screeched in her face messing up her hair as I looked to the corner of my eye to see Oliver running up the bleachers.

"Um, ladies, what's going on here and can you take it somewhere else," Oliver questioned.

Instead of doing what Oliver asked we went on pretending like we didn't hear him, "Oh please, Oliver is not dumb enough to go and start dating you of all people," she yelled back making everyone, including Oliver drop their jaw.

"Ok, that's enough, Joanie; you have no right saying something like that to Lilly, you and I broke up three and a half moths ago, move on, I have," Oliver defended me standing in between Joanie and me now.

"So, you are dating Lilly now," she choked like it could never happen.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you stopped harassing my girlfriend," he shouted back as I laid my head on Oliver's shoulder and stuck my tongue out to her.

"Well, let's just see how long you two last," she smiled walking away.

"Ugh, can you believe her, acting like we'll break up soon," I scoffed. "Our relationship is way different from the one you guys had, it's way better" I shouted back to her before Oliver turned to me.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her, I thought she'd be over me after three and a half months," he smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, it would be hard to get over you," I giggled placing my hands on his chest as we began to lean in to each other.

"Oken, get back down here and run your laps," Coach Mills yelled from the ground.

"Truscott, Oken, not in front of me, I told you I'm not comfy with the whole kissy-pop," Miley pointed out moving Oliver away from me. "Go run your laps, doughnut," she said pushing him to go before we smiled and waved at each other. "Alright, no offence, but when are you two going to get out of the honeymoon, lovey-dovey stage," she questioned me once he was back on the track.

"I don't know, I mean, we kind of just said I love you to each other last night so that probably brought on more feelings," I explained to her as we both plopped down on the bleachers.

"Well, I guess that's understandable, but can you please not do that when I'm right here, try to remember when I am or am not near or watching you guys, okay, _okay_," she said as I rolled my eyes, but nodded none the less.

"Alright, now let's just change the subject, let's discuss what we're doing this afternoon," I said.

"OK, um, well, first, we are going to head to the studio, my dad wants me to come in to meet David, we're going to record the song this weekend, then we are going to go," before she had her chance to finish I cut her off.

"Miley, we're going to have Josh with us, we can't go into the studio," I reminded her.

"Oh man, I totally spaced out," she replied putting her head in her hands.

"Well, just try to tell your dad that you can't make it until after we drop Josh off at his house," I calmed her down patting her back.

"Wait, I think I have an idea," she jumped up looking at me. "But it is going to require you spending alone time with Josh, wow, I can't believe I just said that," she looked away.

"What, Miley, I don't want to spend alone time with Josh, I don't want to spend any time with him," I whined laying back on the bleachers.

"Well, you might have to, now the plan is, we go to the studio as ourselves, tell Josh we're there because my daddy is Robby Ray and he needs me there to, to, to help with his new album, then I'll go to a bathroom, change, and go meet David, I go change again after the meeting and we leave, simple as that, the most you'll be with him is twenty minutes," she explained.

"Fine, but I kind of wanted to meet David too," I groaned sitting back up.

"Lilly, chill, you'll meet him this weekend, when we go to record the song, I promise," she smiled at me.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it, but it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him, if he tries anything, I mean _anything_, I will kick his butt" I warned her pointing my finger.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the coach is calling us, so let's go," she distantly said pulling me down the steps with her.

_After gym class_

"Oh wow, I can't believe Coach Mills made us do fifty, _fifty_ crunches, what has gotten into her lately," Miley complained as we stood outside the gym doors waiting for Oliver.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's like she's on a non-stop PMS cycle," I complained along with her rubbing my arms.

"Hey guys, what's up with you two," Oliver questioned referring to us being on the floor while rubbing our arms and legs.

"You were there you saw that she made us do fifty stinking crunches, that woman is pure evil, evil I tell you," she glared at Coach Mills who was talking to a teacher across the hall.

"Well, here let me help you up, we have to get to chemistry class," Oliver sighed helping me up by putting his right arm around my back and taking one of my hands to help pull me off the floor. "Do you need help too Miles," he questioned once I was off the floor.

"I could use it," she moaned in pain.

"Alright, alright, hold on," Oliver laughed helping her up the same way he helped me up.

"Thank you Oliver," Miley and I groaned in unison.

"No problem, now let's go, I don't want to be late," he said holding onto my waist while we all walked down the hall.

"Everybody, please take your seats," Mrs. Shiver yelled to the students as soon as we walked into the classroom.

"Alright there you go," Oliver laughed seating me in the seat right next to him at our table.

"Thank you Oliver," I winced laying my head on my desk.

"Now today we will be working on…," Mrs. Shiver started to talk as I dozed off.

"Lilly, Lilly, wake up, we have to get to work and I think she's going to notice you are asleep once she comes around to our table," Oliver whispered into my ear making me slowly lift my head off of the table.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired from the workout, how long did I sleep," I moaned rolling my neck around.

"I know, but at least sit up so that she'll think your doing something and you slept the whole time that she spoke, probably around ten minutes," he said writing down answers on our assignment and looking into the microscope.

"Fine," I groaned putting my elbow on the table and resting my head on my hand.

"Hey Lilly, how you feeling," I heard Miley whisper from behind me.

"I feel like I've just been pushed off a cliff, every bone in my body is hurting, how about you," I whispered back turning slightly around in my seat to look at her.

"Same, hopefully we'll feel a little better by the end of the day when I go to meet David," she replied as I nodded turning back around in my seat before Mrs. Shiver could notice Miley and me talking.

"Alright, we're done," Oliver said putting his pencil on top of the worksheet.

"Good, wait, you finished it that quickly," I asked stunned that he had finished it so early.

"Yep, usually it would take me a whole thirty minutes to finish up, but this was just way too simple," he grinned sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you say so," I said laying my head back down on the table and dozing off again for about fifteen minutes before I heard the bell ring, waking me up from my slumber.

"Come on sleepy head," Miley and Oliver said in unison as Oliver pulled me up.

"Ugh, I want this day to be over with, I am so sick of this pain," I groaned walking out of the classroom with Oliver and Miley right behind me.

"Yeah, me too, unless we're feeling better by the end of the day we will definitely not be staying out that long this afternoon," Miley sighed as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Do you want me to get you guys something and you just go find a table to sit down at," Oliver questioned rubbing my shoulders, which felt really good right now.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Miley chimed in walking to a table while Oliver kissed my cheek from behind and walked away.

"Aw man," I groaned sitting down next to Miley at a table near the vending machine.

"What, aw man," she asked laying her head down on the table.

"Oliver was rubbing my shoulders and it felt really good," I smiled dropping my head down on the table too.

"Well, at least you have a boyfriend to rub your shoulders, I can't even get a date to the stupid prom," Miley said pointing to a junior prom poster that we hung up the day before.

"Miley, I don't think it's that you can't get a date, it's that you're not trying," I said lifting my head up to look at the confused look she was giving me. "You have been so stressed with Hannah stuff lately, everyone wants you to perform at their prom, you have a concert tour this summer, and your meeting David Archuleta this afternoon to record a duet with him, but I mean with all of this Hannah stuff on your plate it's hard to focus on your Miley problems, but I think you need to start, prom is only three weeks away, you don't have a date, we don't have our prom dresses, and we're on the prom committee," I explained to her.

"Yeah, I guess your right, so when do we go shopping for our prom dresses," she lit up.

"I was thinking, maybe this weekend, don't want the best ones to get sold out," I smiled at her right before Oliver walked over to us with two trays in his hands.

"Here you go ladies," he grinned setting a tray in front of Miley and a tray in front of me.

"Are you not eating," I asked once he sat down and put his arm around me.

"I'm not that hungry, but if I get hungry I'll just steal something off of your plate," he smiled at me making me roll my eyes and grin at the same time. "So, what were you guys talking about," he wondered stealing a fry from my plate.

"Prom and boys, we're going prom dressing this weekend," Miley said taking a bite out of her burger.

"Cool, I'm going to go look for a tux this weekend," he said.

Right as I went to open my mouth to say something to Oliver, Joanie walked over to our table, "Hey Oliver, _Truscott_, _Stewart_," she said everyone's name, except Oliver's, with venom sitting on the other side of Oliver.

"_Palumbo_, what the heck could you possibly want," I cringed just saying her name.

"I just came over to talk to Oliver, so stay out of it," she glared before turning and smiling at Oliver. "So, Oliver, do you have a date to prom yet," she asked acting as if I wasn't even there or as if I wasn't his girlfriend.

"Yeah he has a prom date, me, you know, his girlfriend, man you really need to move on with your life," I squeaked raising my voice a little.

"I believe I was talking to Oliver not you," she yelled back getting in my face with Oliver in the middle just staring at the two of us.

"Um, you know, m-maybe you should just calm down a little, this is-," Oliver tried to get something out, but we didn't allow it.

"Stay out of it," we yelled in his face making him fall out of his seat.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to see Joanie get hurt by Lilly, ya'll really do need to calm down, and you Joanie need to keep your little booty away from Oliver, get it, got it, good," Miley spoke up pushing us away from each other.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think this is over Truscott," Joanie warned me.

"Ewe, I'm so scared," I sarcastically replied as we glared at each other before she walked away. "Ugh, I can't stand her, I honestly think her purpose in life is to ruin me, make me go crazy," I said to Miley once she had sat back down, Oliver was still on the floor.

"Yeah, no kidding," she agreed.

"Um, hey," Oliver called out making us jump and turn around in our seats to look at him. "A little help here," he begged as we took his hands and pulled him up off the floor.

"Sorry Oliver, she just makes me so angry, I thought that we would have become good friends, boy was I mistaken," I said snuggling my head into his neck with his arm wrapped around me.

"It's fine, honestly I have no idea what it is with her, she was the one who broke up with me," he made a point.

"Yeah well, all I know is that if she doesn't leave us alone, she'll regret it for the rest of her life," I gritted through my teeth.

"Calm Lilly, calm Lilly," Miley soothed rubbing my back. "She just likes to get under your skin, don't let it bother you," she calmly said.

"I know, I know, I just hate her so much, I have to go, I'll see you guys in History class," I moaned standing up.

"But you haven't even eaten any of your food," Oliver tried to get me to stay.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll see you later," I sighed kissing his cheek and giving Miley a hug before walking off into the hallways.

I just can't believe her, I thought we were going to become good friends, I thought we got past the hating each other thing. Man, how dumb am I, you can't be friends with your boyfriend's ex; it's totally against the rules. But really, does she have to try to break us up, I thought they left off on a good note, according to Oliver they did. She's just a bitter, annoying, wart on a big monkey's butt. Wow, I haven't used that in awhile, feels kind of good.

As I was walking down the halls, I passed a corner only to see in the corner of my eye, Josh and Joanie. So I walked back, hid behind a wall, and stuck my head around the corner just a little, so they wouldn't see me eavesdropping. All that I could make out of their conversation was my name, figures since its Josh, he's such a dog. Even though it looked innocent, I had a feeling that it wasn't. Why the heck would Josh Grace, a guy who wants to break Oliver and me up, and Joanie Palumbo, Oliver's ex who wanted to break Oliver and me up, be talking, from what I've seen in the past, they hate each other, so I figured it wasn't something good. They were up to something, and I was definitely going to figure out what, this afternoon when Josh and I are alone at the recording studio, I might have to flirt my way into getting the information out, like Bella did with Jacob in Twilight, but it's worth it, this wasn't a nice picture.

* * *

**A/N~Well i hope ya'll enjoyed it,i'll try to have the next one up in a matter of a week or two,i have it all written down,all i have to do is find the time to actually type it.I liked bringing Joanie into this,it was fun,if only they would do that on the actual show,it would be soo interesting to see jealousy with Lilly ; D. Review,favorite,yada-yada lol PEACE OUT!!!!**


	3. A Huge Miley Surprise

**A/N~Its here again, i have been getting really good feedback from you guys,which i want to thank you so much for,it really means alot, and i thought it was finally time to post the next chapter,here it is!!**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Huge Miley Surprise**_

"Alright, so I'll call you tonight, ask how everything went with the Josh and the prom committee thing," Oliver questioned leaning on his mother's car with an arm wrapped around my waist making us only a few inches apart.

"You better, I'll tell you all about my afternoon with the prom committee and the little Josh thing," I giggled making him send me a smirk.

"Great, I'll talk to you later Lills," he grinned kissing my forehead while I smiled at him.

"See you later, Ollie," I replied watching him hop into his car. Before he drove out he gave me a little wave and mouthed 'I love you' as I waved and mouthed an 'I love you too' back to him allowing him to get a huge smile on his face.

"Are you going to do this everyday, come on hurry up Lilly," Miley yelled from where she was standing at her car with Josh, tapping his foot impatiently, right next to her.

"Sorry, that's just how we say goodbye," I yelled back running over to her and Josh.

"It's not like your saying goodbye forever, you know," She groaned getting into the driver's seat while I sat in the back making Josh sit in front with Miley after he tried to sit next to me in the back, didn't let that happen.

"No, but you have to make it seem that way, because you never know what could happen, you know what they say, make every moment count," I reminded her putting my seatbelt on and getting comfortable in my seat.

"Yeah, whatever, I filled Josh in on what the plan was for the day, neither of you need to get stuff from your house do you," she asked pulling out of the parking lot and driving onto the highway.

"Nope, I'm good," I replied back while Josh agreed and just shook his head no.

"Good, okay now the recording studio is like right around the corner, so we won't have to drive far," she said turning the radio up as the song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat just started playing the chorus, Oliver and I love this song, it's like it was written for us.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again," I started singing along with the song making Miley look in her rearview mirror and smile at me, knowing that I love this song, causing me to smile right back at her. "They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss," I sang along closing my eyes and laying my head on the windshield as I started thinking of Oliver.

"I know that the Radiohead song or Coldplay song is yours and Oliver's song and you have Radiohead as your ringtone for him, and he has Coldplay as his ringtone for you, but I think this should be both of ya'll's ringtone, it fits you guys perfectly, especially when you're apart from each other," Miley mentioned turning a corner.

"Yeah, I guess your right, let me find the ringtone and get it," I excitedly chirped looking through all the ringtones on my phone.

"Um, the Oliver talk is kind of getting on my nerves, please, let's just change the subject, thank you," Josh butted in annoyed with our choice of subject.

"Um, you're the one who wanted to come with us and since Oliver is my boyfriend and her friend, he's going to come up in the subjects that we have, sorry, if you don't like it, _too bad_," I barked back beginning to get annoyed with him, maybe this will help me to get him to dislike me, it was definitely worth a shot.

"You're cute when you're mad," Josh flirted with me, making me feel like I was about to puke.

"Ok, first off, gross, second of all, I have a boyfriend, and thirdly, _gross_," I replied disgusted by his words and the look on his face, but that didn't seem to work either, he just grinned at me and turned around in his seat like he had just won a grand prize or something, man he is the biggest idiotic, conceited jerk that I have ever met in my sixteen years of living.

"What is wrong with your stupid, annoying, love interest over there," I whispered into Miley's left ear, so that he couldn't hear me.

"I don't know, but I am sick and tired of him flirting with you and not me," Miley grumbled back.

"I know, that's why I was being mean to him, so that maybe he would back off of me and start flirting with you, but instead he called _me_ cute," I shivered looking to see if he was looking at us, but he was looking out the window, still wearing that sickening and disgusting smile on his face.

"Yeah that _really_ grossed me out, but I'll talk to you about all this later, we're here and I have to get into that room with David," she whispered back turning the engine off and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Great, now I get _alone_ time with the guy I hate the most," I quietly yelled into her ear as Miley grabbed her bag with the Hannah stuff and my Lola stuff in it and hopped out the car right as I did.

"Just chill, I'll try to be as fast as I can," she tried calming me down, wasn't really working.

"You better; I don't know how long I can be near him, especially _alone_," I shivered again hooking my arm with her and walking inside with Josh walking next to me, which was freaking me out, so I stayed extra close to Miley.

"Alright, I have to go help out my daddy, I'll be back as soon as I can," Miley smiled unhooking our arms when we were inside the building.

"Oh, just take your time, we're in no hurry," Josh replied smiling down at me as I glared at him and heard Miley mumble something as she walked off down the hall, stomping her feet. Once she was gone I decided to sit down on a bench near the front, trying to get away from Josh, even though I knew he would follow me, which he did. "So uh, Lilly, we're alone now, no Oliver, no Miley, just, _us_," he grinned putting an arm around me.

Looking at his arm on my shoulder I remembered my plan to flirt with him to get some information out of his conversation with Joanie earlier today. But as I sat there staring at his arm, I decided I couldn't do it; this was just way too weird. Flirting with a guy who isn't my boyfriend, I couldn't do it. So I decided on something else.

"Look Lover boy," I gritted through my teeth moving his arm and standing up to look him in the face. "I am _not_ your girlfriend, I'm Oliver's girlfriend, get it, _not_ yours, _his_, so if you don't stop flirting with me, you'll never wish you were born, because I love _Oliver_, _not_ you, and I don't appreciate you doing this to me, okay, so if you could, _back off_, get it, got it, _good_," I yelled in his face hoping he would get what I was saying, but he just wouldn't stop.

"Lilly, baby, Oliver doesn't have to know, no one does, it's our little secret," he whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist and making me feel very uncomfortable.

"I have to go," I gulped removing his arms roughly from around my waist and running off into the bathroom. "Chill Lilly, chill, I can't chill, I can't believe he did that, I _hate_ him, but I can't do anything to hurt him, not until I talk to Miley at least," I said to myself looking into the mirror above the sink. Then it came to me. I grabbed my bag that I dropped on my way in and pulled out my phone to text Miley:

_Where is your Hannah bag? I need it like, now, I want to change into Lola for a little while, and I'll tell you why, later, I'm in the bathroom -Lilly_

"Ok, now all I have to do is wait for the text back and I'll be fine, because then I can talk to Miley." As soon as I sat on the toilet seat, a text from Miley came through:

_It's with me, hold on, let me tell them I'm going to the bathroom, wait a couple of minutes –Miley_

After a few minutes of waiting, Miley finally came through the bathroom door and took her wig off once she was safely inside, "What's going on, where is Josh and why do you need your Lola outfit?"

"Josh is still down the hallway, he tried hitting on me again, this time a little _too_ hard, I want to change into Lola because I don't think I can be alone with him anymore and I don't want to stay in the bathroom this whole time," I answered her questions while changing into my Lola outfit.

"What do you mean by, he hit on you a little too hard this time," she suspiciously asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm saying, he wrapped his arms around my waist, whispered 'it's our little secret' into my ear, and called me _baby_, I think if I hadn't moved from that spot, he would have tried kissing me," I said putting my shoes on.

"I can't believe he would do that, Lilly I'm so sorry that you went through that, trust me I'll never let something like that happen again, now come here so I can help put your wig on," Miley sighed pulling me towards the mirror.

"Thank you Miley, I just, I don't think I can handle that again, I don't see how people cheat on someone that they love, having his arms around me, him whispering into my ear, and to have him call me baby, was the _worst_ feeling," I frowned looking down once she finished putting the pink wig on my head. "Especially since it wasn't Oliver's strong and warm arms wrapping around my waist, or Oliver's sweet voice whispering in my ear, or Oliver calling me baby with that sly tone," I giggled looking into the mirror with Miley wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love how in love you and Oliver are, it's so adorable, and I can understand why you felt so uncomfortable," she said before turning me around so she could look me in the eyes. "I promise you Lilly, I will never leave you two alone again, it's not worth seeing you so unhappy, especially now that I'm so used to seeing you so happy," we laughed giving a hug to each other.

"Thank you Miles, now let's go, remember David Archuleta," I reminded her as she put her wig on before I grabbed her hand and our bags before walking out to go see David.

"Alright, I'm back, and I brought my best friend Lola Luftnagle, Lola, David, David, Lola," 'Hannah' introduced me to David once we were in the room.

"Hi Lola," David smiled at me while I tried so hard not to eeep.

"Um, hi David," I let out a little squeal making him laugh, man he is so sweet and cute.

"Anyways, I love the lyrics to the song, and the beat is so amazing, I can't wait to record it," 'Hannah' said to David before showing me the sheet of music to their song. "Don't you love it," she squeaked as I read over the lyrics.

"Yeah, there amazing and so sweet, I think you two will do great with this one," I replied handing the sheet back to her.

"Thank you Lola, now come hear the beat of the song," she giggled pulling me over to put the headphones on as she played with the buttons a little until I heard the music.

"Wow, this is really good, I love the beat too, this will definitely become a hit," I said to her taking the headphones off and setting them down.

"I know right, this is going to be so much fun," she clapped her hands together after looking over to see if David was watching, he wasn't.

"Well, it was nice meeting with you all, we will be here Saturday to come record the song," Robby Ray said shaking David's manager's hand.

"Yeah, we'll see you then, I'll probably have Lola with me too," 'Hannah' said to David giving him a hug.

"Great, you two are funny together," we all laughed.

"Yeah, come on 'Hannah', we have to go," I slowly stopped laughing grabbing her arm. "Bye David," I waved at him while he did the same. "Come on, we have to get back to that stupid idiot," I hurried her once we were out of the room. Then we started running towards the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes of changing back into our normal selves, we ran back out of the bathroom and down the hall to see Josh sitting on the bench talking to someone on the phone.

"Wondering who he's talking too," Miley wondered as we made our way over to him.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm free to-," he tried to tell the person on the other line, but he then saw Miley and I heading towards him. "I have to go, dude, I have to go, this conversation is over," he yelled into the phone before hanging up. "Hey ladies, where you been, I just saw Robby Ray come through a few minutes ago," he asked us standing up.

"Yeah, we were just talking _privately_ for awhile after I finished helping with his album," Miley said hooking our arms before we walked out with him behind us trying to keep up.

"So, Lilly, why did you leave me alone on the bench," he asked coming up and walking next to me.

"Gee, I wonder, come on Miley" I angrily growled at him pulling Miley with me as we walked faster to her car. Once we were at her car I quickly got in and buckled my seatbelt.

"Are you okay Lilly," Josh fake sincerely questioned putting a hand on my knee and rubbing back and forth once he was in the car too.

Right as his hand touched and started to move on my knee, it triggered something inside me making me snap, "Do _not_ touch, don't _look_ at me, don't _talk_ to me, don't do _anything_ that involves _me_ in the situation, you got it," I yelled at him throwing his arm towards him and making it slam into the glove box.

"Wow, sorry Lilly, Miley I think your friend over here is a little too sensitive, but you, babe you're a different story," he grinned at Miley putting an arm around her seat right before she was about to start the car.

"No _babe_, I know what you did to my best friend, and I _don't _appreciate that, she has a boyfriend, you made her feel like the _worst_ person in the world when you did that to her, I _hate_ guys that hurt my best friend, because I _hate_ seeing my best friend hurt, I've seen it way too many times, she's finally happy, and here you come trying to screw all her happiness up, get the heck out of my car, you jerk," Miley screeched at him defending me and surprising me.

"_Come on_ Miley, how am I supposed to get home if you don't take me there," he questioned sitting back in his seat.

"Don't know, _don't care_, I just want you to get out of my car and stay away from my best friend, looks like your working with the bickering annoying couple from now on," she opened his car door and unbuckled his seatbelt while pointing her finger to get out.

"Fine, I'm gone, you guys need some anger management classes, no wonder you don't have a date to the prom, Miley" he snickered getting out of the car and slamming the door as Miley started the engine and drove off, leaving him behind.

"Wow Miley, I can't believe you did that, I thought you wanted him to ask you to prom," I asked still a little stunned as I climbed into the front seat.

"Puh-lease, if he treats my best friend, in the whole world, that way, there is _no_ way that I'll date him," she grinned stopping the car at a red light and leaning over to give me a hug. "I would never let a stupid boy come between us," she said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear once we pulled away.

"Thank you Miley, that really meant a lot to me," I smiled back at her. "Now, let's get back to your house, we'll go get the entertainment and stuff tomorrow, I'm not really up for it today," I frowned looking at my wallpaper picture on my phone of Oliver and me on the ice rink, which brought a smile to my face.

That action didn't go by without Miley noticing as she started to drive again, "That's a really cute picture of you two, you should really talk to him about what happened today, he'll help comfort you too."

"Yeah, I'll tell him about it tonight when he calls me," I grinned closing my phone.

"Alright, here we are, and why is Jackson talking to _Joanie_," Miley asked pulling into the driveway of her house and seeing Joanie and Jackson chatting on the doorstep.

"I don't know, but apparently she's here to see you, because she's headed this way," I stated pointing to Jackson closing the door and Joanie walking down the driveway.

"Duck Lilly, duck," she panicked pulling me down hoping she wouldn't notice us two, luckily she didn't notice Miley's car in the driveway and just got in her truck and drove off.

"OK, am I the only one that doesn't have a car, because it seems like everyone else in our grade has a car, except me, what the heck," I pondered sitting up.

"I don't know, and I'm not really worried about it at this point, I want to know what the heck Joanie was doing at my house," Miley opened her car door and jumped out to run up to her house.

"Wait up Miley," I yelled trying to catch up with her as she opened the door and slammed it in my face, not knowing I was right behind her. "_Miley_," I screamed making her turn around and come to the door.

She stood there for a minute before speaking up, "Were you wanting in?"

"Really Miley, _just let me in_," I screeched making her quickly open the door to let me in.

"_Sorry_, don't take your anger out on me, now come on, we have to go ask Jackson why she was here," she changed the subject while pulling me upstairs and outside the door of Jackson's room. "Are you ready to go in," she worried putting her hand out for me to take.

"Ready when you are," I answered entangling our hands before walking into his room. "_Oh_," we yelled in unison once we entered the room.

"Jackson, can we speak with you, away from this horrible, _horrible _stink, dang boy why don't you clean this room up," Miley gagged pulling me back outside the room with her.

"What are you talking about, I just cleaned up yesterday, and what do you want," he asked closing his door after walking into the hallway.

"Was there anyone here to see me, anyone _evil_," Miley asked untangling our hands to cross her arms.

"Um…oh yeah that Joanie girl was here, she wanted to know if Oliver was here, apparently he wasn't at his house or at Lilly's, so she thought she'd try here," he answered before walking downstairs leaving us there to ponder what he said.

"Why was she looking for Oliver," Miley wondered.

"Forget that, where the heck is Oliver," I worriedly asked pulling out my phone to call him.

"Don't worry Lilly, he's probably at the mall or something, remember his mom is letting him use the car now," Miley calmed me down putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, no your right, he's fine, I don't know why, but it made me assume the worst I guess," I smiled mentally smacking myself on the head.

"It happens with everyone that's in _love_, believe me, now let's go, I want to know what she wanted with Oliver," Miley said walking downstairs with me behind her.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that she wants to break us up," I said matter-of-factly before stopping in the middle of the staircase to tell her something. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I saw Josh and Joanie discussing something in the hallways."

"Yeah, so, why does that matter," she asked clueless.

"Think about it Miley, they both _hate_ each other with a _passion_, the only thing that they have in common is that they want to break Oliver and me up," I explained to her.

It took her a minute, but she finally put it all together, "Do you think their planning, something, together, to split ya'lls relationship up?"

"I don't know, but that's the only logical explanation that I could come up with to make them even say a syllable to each other and they were in a _deep_ conversation, my name coming up plenty of times," I added as we began walking down the stairs again.

"So what should we do now," she questioned walking into the kitchen.

"First off, find Joanie, I want to know what that little witch is up to this time," I glared off into space sitting at the bar.

"Alright, so since we're leaving again, here take an apple," she threw me an apple out of the basket on the counter then went to get two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Fine, kind of wanted more, but since we're leaving, let's go," I groaned catching the apple in my hands and following her out the door.

"Tell dad, we'll be back around dinner time, we're just going out for a little while to fix a problem," Miley yelled to Jackson before we ran out to her car. "Probably can't trust him to do that, so I'll just text dad," she said making me laugh as she brought out her phone and started texting her dad once we were in the car. "Alright, now let's go," she finished, starting the engine and then driving out of the neighborhood.

"Ok, so she checked Oliver's house, your house, my house, do you think she'll go to the mall or the beach next," she asked stopping in a parking spot at the beach.

"Let's check here, this is where we all usually hang out, she should at least know that," I stated jumping out of the car and running toward Rico's with Miley right beside me. "Well, there she is, and there's Oliver," I whispered Oliver's name pointing to where they were sitting down on a towel together on the beach talking.

"Why would he even be speaking to her, he heard what she said to you, and he knows that you hate her, why would he do that," Miley dumbfounded asked me.

"I have to get out of here," I mumbled looking down before running off to the car.

"Lilly, Lilly, wait up," Miley ran after me trying to slow me down. "Ugh, Lilly, chill, maybe he has a good explanation for why he's hanging out with his ex-girlfriend, who you _hate_," Miley tried to make me calm down once I stopped at the place where he asked me to prom as I dropped to my knees. "Lilly, a-are you okay?"

"No Miley, I'm not okay, even if this is part of her plan, it doesn't matter, because the fact of the matter is that the plan worked he's talking, laughing, and having fun with Joanie, a girl who couldn't help but to say rude and hurtful things about me and him," I cried staring down at the sand and balling some into my hand.

"Lilly, I don't think the plan has completely gone through, honey, you know that Oliver would never, _ever_, cheat on you, is that what this is about," she asked stroking my hair as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know," I began to cry pulling my knees to my chest and resting my arms and head on them. "I just don't know why he would even talk to her after the things she said to me, calling me the rebound girl, saying that we wouldn't last long, well I guess she got _her_ wish," I sobbed laying my head face down on my arms.

"Don't say that Lilly, you and Oliver are _way_ too strong to be taken down that easily," she picked my head up to look me in the eyes to say that.

"You know what, your right, I'm not going to take this, I'm not letting go of Oliver that easily, I love him way too much for that to happen," I cried whipping my tears away and standing up before stomping back over to the spot that they were at.

"Thank you Joanie, that really helped," Oliver smiled at Joanie before standing and pulling her up with him.

"No problem Oliver, I'm always here to talk," she smiled, her evil smile.

"Once again, thank you," he laughed leaning down and giving her a hug. At this point I was in shock; he was hugging her for crying out loud, how could he do this to me. So my first instinct was to, of course, run the other way, but this time I was not stopping for Miley to calm me down again and not stopping to get in the car. I ran all the way home with tears streaming down from my eyes the whole time.

Once I was at my house I ran through the door and up the stairs, faintly hearing my mom yelp, "Lilly, what's wrong?!" But I just ran, locked myself into my room, turned my radio up high, and cried into my pillow for what felt like hours before I dozed off to sleep from all the tears that were staining my eyes and all the stress that was on me right now, my life sucks.

* * *

**A/N~Hope ya'll liked this one, i had fun writing this chapter, cuz you got to see the Liley friendship take place and to see how much Miley really loves her bestie, keep those reviews coming,im loving the feedback so much, thank you OUT!!!**


	4. I Love You

**A/N~OK, so you guys have been sending me SO much great reviews lately and i wanted to put this chapter up, its much longer than the others have been lately. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I Love You**_

Ok, so let's go through everything that made my life turn from fantastic to completely suckish. First off, I found Joanie and Josh discussing something with each other, making me very suspicious of those two. Secondly, Josh totally made me feel like crap and the worst person in the world when he put his hands on me and called me baby. And to top it all off I found Joanie and Oliver talking, laughing, and hugging on the beach together. So, here I was, in my bed sleeping with tear stained eyes, I've been that way for who knows how long, my mom and Miley were both smart enough to know not to bother me for awhile.

"Lilly, honey, I know you don't want to be bothered and you don't really want to talk to anyone right now, but I really want you to eat something, please open your door so that I can give you this bowl of food," I heard my mom say from behind the door waking me up.

I didn't really want to be rude to my mom and tell her that I really wasn't all that hungry, so I got up and opened the door, "Thanks mom," I gave her a smile taking the bowl of beef stew out of her hands.

"No problem sweetie and you know when you want to talk; I'll be right downstairs or in my room, right down the hall, okay," she sighed, probably worried about me, putting her hand under my cheek and stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"I know mom, thank you, I'll be fine, and if I need someone to talk to, I know where to find you," I smiled again setting the food down on my dresser before giving her a hug.

"I love you sweetie," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too mom," I whispered back before pulling away. She smiled at me for a second before walking back downstairs. Once she was gone I closed my door and looked at my phone to see what time it was and to see if Oliver had called. It was ten 'o clock, meaning I slept for a good four hours.

Then I checked my calls. Calls from: Miley, Miley, Miley, Kelly, Asher, Miley, Miley, and my cousin Jessica. So I guess there were no calls from Oliver.

"Why wouldn't he call me, I'm sure Miley has talked to him by now, she probably yelled at him, so he should be calling me to talk about it," I said to myself sitting criss-cross on my bed and just staring at my phone hoping, maybe it would make him call.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, I finally got up off my bed and grabbed my blue and white striped sweater from my closet, and then I went to the door and picked up my black converses to put them on. "Ok, so how do I get out of here without letting my mom know I'm leaving," I pondered looking around my room. Then it came to me, I ran over and opened up my balcony before grabbing a rope that Oliver and I put up in case we ever needed to sneak out, this was definitely one of those times. My mom would never let me leave the house at ten 'o clock at night, under any circumstances, and I _needed_ to see Oliver, _now_. So I threw my legs over the ledge of the balcony, grabbed tightly onto the rope and climbed down.

Once I was safely on the ground, I ducked under my kitchen window, which is where my mom was, cleaning the dishes, and began running down the sidewalk to Oliver's house, which was like five houses away. As I started nearing the Oken household I looked to the side of the house to see if Oliver's bedroom light was on, it luckily was. When I was right under his balcony, I unraveled the rope that was tied to the tree and began to climb up it. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, damn, he got the rough rope I'm guessing," I whined grabbing onto the top of the balcony and pulling myself up. "Easy Lilly, easy, easy, easy, _ouch_," I screeched as I dropped onto the balcony.

"What the heck is going-, Lilly, what are you doing," he exclaimed helping me up.

"Sorry, I kind of slipped and fell, I'm fine now though," I apparently lied because right as I stepped away to show him that I was okay, I almost fell again. Luckily he grabbed me before I hit the floor.

"You're not fine, come on," he sighed wrapping his arms around my waist as he helped me into his room and onto his bed to sit down.

"Ugh, thanks, man I didn't think I hit the floor that hard," I winced rubbing my bare leg, I was wearing jean shorts.

"Here, let me go get you an ice pack or something, stay right here," he said sliding his arms out from behind my waist and walking out of his room, shutting the door softly.

Once he was gone, I looked around the room and took in the smell of the bedroom, lying down on the bed with my feet dangling off. I stayed there for about ten minutes before he walked back in, shutting the door softly again.

"Here, hold this against your leg," he said handing me an ice pack while he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Ouch, ouch, it stings," I winced touching the ice pack to a scrape on my knee that I got when I fell down.

"Wow, I've never seen you wince at that kind of pain," he laughed holding the ice pack, that I removed, back to my leg, and holding it there.

"Hush, it really hurts," I giggled lightly slapping him on his chest.

"So how are you going to get back to your house then, I'm not letting you limp all the way back, you might fall and hurt yourself again, plus your mom might find out you snuck out, because you won't be able to climb up that rope with a hurt leg, like yours," he smirked at me looking me straight into the eyes.

"Yeah…wait, how did you know I snuck out," I questioned wondering how he knew.

"Please Lill, I know you and your family way too well, your not aloud to leave your house after eight-thirty on school nights, nine-thirty on weekends and holidays, your mom is very strict on those rules," he chuckled still holding the ice pack to my leg and began rubbing my leg with his thumb, I love it when he does that.

"Guess I kind of forgot how long and well we've known each other for a second there," I grinned at him. "Well, all I know is that I could not stay in that house any longer, so then I decided to come here, where I could see you," I told him touching his arm and laying my head on his shoulder.

"You really wanted to see me that badly, huh," he lit-up still rubbing my leg.

"Of course, I hate it when I'm away from you, you should know that," I reminded him closing my eyes for a good three minutes as we sat in a comfortable silence. "Oh, and do you remember how I wasn't supposed to meet David Archuleta until this weekend," I perked up, picking my head up off his shoulder as he nodded, "Well, I got to meet him today, I didn't really want to stay with Josh, he got on my nerves very quickly, so I went to the bathroom, texted Miley to come help me change into Lola, and went to meet him, he's really nice, I don't really understand why you don't like him," I joked telling him about my day. "Oh man, and the song that their doing together is called 'I wanna know you', I got to listen to the beat of the song, and read the lyrics, it was such an awesome song," I finished, exhaling.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun, did you guys do anything for the prom," he wondered.

"No, we left the studio, Josh got another ride, and then we went straight Miley's house, I wasn't really in the mood to do any prom stuff today, we're working on it tomorrow, well, Miley and I are, Josh is going back to work with the 'annoying, bickering couple'," I laughed.

"Why isn't he working with you guys anymore," he pried wanting to know the whole story, I didn't really want to talk to anyone about that right now, especially my boyfriend.

"I just couldn't handle anymore Josh, and I think Miley was starting to see how much he really ticked me off," I answered rolling my eyes and shivering at the thought of Josh.

"So you won't be spending anymore time with Josh," he beamed picking his head up to look at me.

"I can honestly say that he will definitely not be hitting on me, coming near me, or doing anything that involves me in the situation," I chirped glad to see him so happy.

"So do you think he'll ask Miley to prom now," he questioned.

"I don't think so, I really don't think Miley is into him as much anymore," I giggled remembering earlier today.

"Thank God, Josh is completely out of our lives now, no more dealing with jealousy," he smiled putting his hand, that wasn't holding the ice pack and rubbing my leg, into the air excitedly.

"Yeah huh, about that," I frowned pulling his hand down making him look at me a little surprised. "I'm not exactly jumping for joy about you spending time talking, laughing, and being friendly with your ex, a.k.a the girl I hate," I glared at him.

"Look Lilly, I was just talking to her it's not a big deal," he explained.

"Please, she will do whatever it takes to get you back, she's not the type to let you go that easily, I don't want the risk of losing you," I said. Right as he opened his mouth I put my hand up to stop him, "And don't say that she is going to just be a friend, because Joanie can't be, 'just a friend', she's going to try breaking us up, there is no way I'm letting that happen, so please, I'm begging you, don't hang out with her anymore, I trust you, but after everything she's done to me in the past, there is no way I can trust her, especially after what happened yesterday."

"Fine, I get it, you don't want me spending time with her, I won't, not if it means losing you," he smiled kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, now I have another question, why didn't you call me, you always call around nine, and I looked through my phone calls, none from you," I pointed out pulling my phone out from my shorts pocket and showing it to him.

"Sorry, I just, I was a little out of it this afternoon, nothing you need to worry about though," he said taking his other hand and rubbing my leg, that wasn't hurt, up and down.

"Okay, I won't pry," I giggled putting my arm around his neck. "But there is something that I really want right now, something I haven't been able to get since this morning," I smirked.

"Hm, I think I can help with that," he smirked back leaning in and kissing me. I don't know if it was the fact that we haven't kissed each other all day, or if we haven't seen each other for awhile, or if it's because we had a heart-to-heart, but this kiss was different than our usual ones. He wrapped his hand, that wasn't holding the ice pack, around my waist rubbing it back and forth while the hand that was holding the ice pack went a little up above my knee as we kissed a very passionate kiss.

"Mm," I moaned reluctantly pulling away from our kiss.

"What, what's wrong, did I hurt your leg," he choked looking at my leg and then picking up the ice pack that had fallen on the floor during our makeout session.

"No, no, no, it's not that, my leg is fine, but I just remembered that I need to be back home by at least, let's see, my mom probably took about fifteen minutes doing the dishes, I was supposed to be eating my dinner, that would take about thirty minutes, and she probably would have let me sleep a little longer too, so I need to be home by eleven, what time is it," I worried pulling my cell phone out and looking at the time. It was exactly ten-forty. "Oh, I need to get home," I hurried to put my phone back and tried to get up, but Oliver wouldn't allow me to do that.

"I told you I wasn't letting you limp home, but if I'm with you, then it will be fine, come on I don't want you to be late," he sighed helping me off the bed by wrapping an arm around my waist and then walking out his bedroom door.

"What about your parents," I whispered as we began walking down the hallway.

"They went to sleep around nine and they will never notice I'm gone, now hurry up," he whispered back as he scooped me up into his arms, so that it would be easier to get down the stairs. "Alright, there you go," he breathed setting me down on the floor before wrapping his arm back around my waist and opening the front door.

When we were safely outside and no one could hear us, we began walking down the sidewalk and talking, "Oh I meant to tell you what Miley and I were discussing on the way to the recording studio," I chirped happy that we didn't have to whisper any longer. "We were in the car and when Miley turned the radio on, the song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat was on, and Miley kind of made a point."

"What point would that be," he asked pulling me up closer to him.

"Well, seeing as how we can't seem to decide which song is our song, 'Thinking about you' by Radiohead or 'Yellow' by Coldplay, 'Lucky' is a song that truly relates to us and always makes us think of each other, so now it's my ringtone for you," I giggled pulling out my phone and playing the song.

"_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_," the second verse played making him grin and stop the both of us so that he could put his free hand on my cheek and lean down to kiss me.

"I love you with all my heart Lilly," he smiled again licking his lip when we pulled away.

"I love you too Oliver," I smiled back at him forgetting about the fact that I was supposed to be getting home.

"Well uh, I have that song as my ringtone for you too, I was listening to it on the radio a few hours ago, thought about you, and decided to get it," he smiled pulling his phone out of his pocket as we began walking again.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where we have been, lucky to be coming home again," _the chorus of the song played from his phone.

"Aw, that is so sweet," I smirked kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I know, that's just how I am," he slyly said flipping his hair.

"Oh, shut up," I giggled at his cuteness slapping his chest.

"Well, here we are, I'll help you get inside," he whispered to me looking at my very dark balcony, I only had a lamp on.

"How the _hell_ do you think you are going to do that exactly," I scoffed leaning on the tree next to my window as he untied the rope from it.

"I have absolutely no idea, is your mom asleep," he questioned looking back at me as the rope swung back and forth.

"Gee, I'm out here and she's in there, oh, here let me channel my psychic powers," I sarcastically screeched in a low tone to him.

"Ugh, well let me climb up and check the house," he latched himself onto the rope.

"No way, what if she isn't asleep and she sees you," I quietly screamed at him while pulling him back onto the ground.

"Well, do you have a better idea, I didn't think so," he groaned getting back onto the rope and began climbing up to the top while I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"_We laugh til' we cry, read each other's minds, live with a smile, make it all worth while_," my phone began to ring so I quickly picked it up.

"Miley, why are you calling me so late," I growled into my phone.

"_Geez, sorry, you didn't answer my phone calls, I thought something was wrong, is something wrong_," she interrogated.

"Miley, I will talk to you tomorrow," I grumbled seeing Oliver come out so I shut the phone and turned it off, so that I wouldn't get anymore harassing phone calls from her for the rest of the night.

"Your mom is asleep, I'm coming out the front door to get you inside, do you think you could limp over there," he yelled softly down to me.

"Yeah, that'll be no problem," I softy yelled back moving from my spot and limping over to the front door as Oliver ran down the stairs. "Ouch, stupid bush," I hissed when a rough leaf on a bush hit my knee while I tried to get to the front of the house.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm right here, come on," Oliver whispered to me pulling me up into his arms.

"I enjoy this," I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck as he walked into the house and shut the door behind him. "I don't know why, but I feel like a princess," I chuckled softly making him grin.

"Well sadly, I have to put the beautiful princess down, I need to see when I'm trying to walk up the stairs," he said as he set me on the floor. "Hey, have you eaten?"

"Uh, no, my mom gave me some food earlier, but I never ate it," I whispered holding onto the banister.

"Well, you need to eat before you go to bed, so is that food still up there," he questioned.

"Um, well, no, I _kind of_ fed it to Luna, I knew she would eat it," I guiltily said looking down, Luna was my little teacup poodle.

"Oh Lilly, well let me get you something, how is your knee feeling, do you think you can make it up there," he wondered looking at my knee.

"I'll be fine Oliver, I'm not useless, plus I have this to hold onto," I softly hit the banister that I was leaning on.

"Alright, be careful going up the stairs, I'm going to get you some food," he warned kissing my forehead.

"Alright, go, go, go," I pushed starting to climb up the stairs already.

After about three or more minutes of carefully climbing up the stairs, I finally made it to the top, "Whew, finally," I quietly cheered limping quietly to my room and opening up the door right as Luna jumped off my bed and ran over to me. "Hey sweetheart," I smiled picking her up in my arms and limping over to my bed so that I could sit down to pet her. "Did you like the food I gave you, girl," I chuckled scratching her ear as she kicked her leg. "Yeah, I thought so," I laughed.

"Alright, here you go, I brought you the rest of that beef stew your mom made for dinner and an ice pack," Oliver whispered walking into my room with a bowl of stew, a glass of sweet tea, and a small bag of ice, and then shutting the door behind him. "Hey Luna," he cooed as she jumped into his arms after he handed me the bag of ice and set the food and drink down on my nightstand.

"Thank you Oliver, um, I think you should be heading home by now, I don't want you getting into any trouble," I said to him while he scratched Luna's neck and I started eating the beef stew once the ice was securely on my leg.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to leave, my mom doesn't wake up until like seven thirty, and your mom doesn't wake up until, what, seven, I can be out of here by six thirty," he gave me the puppy dog face. "I don't think Luna wants me to leave either," he said putting Luna's cute little face up to his.

"Alright fine, but if my mom catches you and _I_ get into trouble, you are _so_ going down with me," I warned him taking another bite of my dinner.

"Alright, cool, trust me, I'll be out of here by six thirty, here let me set my alarm and your alarm," he said pushing buttons on my alarm clock and then pushing buttons on his phone to set his alarm clock after setting Luna on the bed. Then she decided to jump off.

"You want to watch some TV while I eat," I asked sliding back in my bed and putting the comforter over my legs making sure the ice pack didn't move.

"Sure, sounds good to me, what's on," he asked taking the remote off the bed and flipping through the channels.

"Oh, I love that movie, turn it back," I squealed.

"Alright, what is-, ugh, Lilly, I don't want to watch A Walk to Remember, it's a chick flick," he whined after turning it back to ABC Family.

"Well too damn bad, I haven't seen this movie in years, and I love it," I shot back taking the remote out of his hands and placing it next to me.

"Fine, but I get to pick the next movie we watch, whenever that is," he gave up putting the cover over him and putting his arm around me as he lay down.

"Thank you, now watch the movie," I demanded taking a sip of my tea.

After about ten minutes into the movie, I had finished my dinner, "Do you want to go get changed for bed," Oliver asked when he saw me set the food on my nightstand.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I spoke, slowly getting out of bed just as a commercial came on, then I hurriedly grabbed my clothes off my dresser and ran into the bathroom to change, hoping that I wouldn't miss any of the movie.

"You took the remote with you," Oliver yelped quietly in disbelief once I had walked back into my room in my satin blue and purple lined pajama pants and my green tank top.

"I knew you would probably change the channel while I was gone, so I took it with me, yes," I squeaked sliding back into the bed.

"You are really unbelievable," he stared at me.

"Aw, thank you," I chuckled, laying back down when he suddenly got a confused look on his face. "J-just watch the movie Oliver," I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, easier said than done," he groaned wrapping his arm around me again. "I'm guessing your leg is feeling better, you didn't really have a trouble walking when you went to change your clothes, and you didn't put the ice pack back on either," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I smiled cuddling up next to him as we began watching A Walk to Remember again. "Ollie?"

"Yeah Lill," he questioned stroking my hair putting a smile on my face.

I sat there smiling for a second as the thought of telling him about what happened with Josh or not telling him about Josh was a good or bad idea. I was still a little shook up over what happened, I'm surprised I was able to mention any of it to Miley. He really violated me and went _way_ too far, I don't even know if I can work up the words to Oliver. Laying there thinking about it, I decided, "We really need to talk about something," I gulped sitting up and turning the TV off.

"About what," he wondered sitting up with me while keeping his arm around me.

"Something, happened, this afternoon, something that, is really hard for me to talk about, I mean I told Miley, but at that moment I needed someone to know, a-and you're my boyfriend so I think that you deserve to know and-," before I could finish he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Calm down Lilly, just tell me," he calmly said removing his finger from my lips.

"I-it's about Josh," I frowned looking down at his hand squeezing the blanket at the sound of Josh's name.

"Yeah, and," he mumbled trying to smile at me so he could comfort me into going on with what I was saying.

"I-I g-guess you c-could say, h-he '_violated_' me," I stuttered still looking down at the bed trying to avoid eye contact with him at the moment.

"What do you mean by, he '_violated_' you," he asked with apparent anger in his voice.

"H-he wrapped his a-arms around my w-waist, c-called me b-baby, and if I hadn't of gotten out of there in time, I th-think, he would have tried to k-kiss me," I gulped trying not to vomit right then and there.

"So, you did get out of there, you didn't go along with it," he asked now looking me in the eyes.

"What, no, no, no, no way in hell would I stick around for that jerk or go along with something that disgusting," I shivered making him grow a smirk on his face. "Oliver, I would never ever cheat on you, I mean while he was doing all of that, the only thing that I could think of was you and, how can anyone cheat on the person they love with all of their heart," I looked him in the eyes being totally, and completely honest with him. "Having someone else's arms around me just felt so wrong, you're the only guy that I want to wrap their arms around me and whisper softly into my ear, and call be baby with your Smokin' Oken tone," I giggled making him crack a full on smile. "It's like I said, I love you Oliver Oken, with all of my heart."

Instead of responding to me with words, the arm that was wrapped around my waist pulled me close so that we were only a few inches apart. Then instead of kissing me like I thought he would have, he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Baby, you are the most amazing, beautiful, and sexiest girl that I have ever met," he whispered sending a huge jolt down my spine as a giggle let out. "I love you too Lillian Truscott, with all of my heart," he smiled using my full first name.

After he pulled away from my ear we sat there staring at each other for a couple of minutes. That was until he made the first move and began kissing the bottom of my neck trailing kisses from my neckline until he reached my lips. I then got into his lap and began kissing him harder and with more passion with my hands entangled in his gorgeous, soft brown hair. Apparently he was really enjoying this, because he let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the bottom of my legs to pull me closer putting a small smile on my face while still kissing him. Then he took over and pulled me down onto the bed with me below him as he once again began trailing kisses down my neck allowing me to let out a soft moan also. This was most definitely the farthest that we have ever gone in our makeout sessions. But I think that he was definitely willing to take it farther, because he began taking his jacket off and then his shirt throwing both of them onto the floor, leaving only his black wife beater. Once he was done ripping of his shirt he moved his hand up and down my waist and then ready to take my shirt off, but that was when I stopped him. But not without letting another moan escape my lips as I pushed him softly back a little to stop our kissing.

"W-what's wrong," he panted completely out of breath.

"I-I just don't think that we should go that far," I whispered getting out from under him and standing on the floor.

"But, I thought, you know since we do really love each other, that we would take that next step in our relationship," he sighed running a hand through his hair before flipping it, yeah, not really helping the fact that I was trying not to have sex with him at the moment.

"I know, and we do it's just that," I sighed looking down at him with my arms crossed. "Not in my parent's house," I mumbled under my breath causing him to get a confused look on his face.

"Wait, that's the reason," he laughed.

"Yes, shutup, quit laughing at me," I whined stomping my foot like a little kid.

With a smile still on his face he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him while he was still on the bed, "Chill Lilly, I understand, but it's really hard to understand when your really turning me on with that pissed off, sexy look," he groaned kissing my arm.

"Well, it's hard for me too since you won't leave your hair alone, and it is really, _really_ sexy too," I bit my lip while he still trailed kisses on my arm making my knees go weak. "But, I don't want our first time to be, in my parents' house, with them right down the hall, that's just weird," I sighed sitting next to him on the bed, hoping he would stop kissing me, but instead he started kissing my shoulder. "You know, you're really not helping the cause," I moaned once his lips started to kiss my neck.

"Ugh, sorry, I'll stop," he stopped kissing my neck as I looked down still thinking that he was disappointed with the fact that I didn't want to do that right now. He apparently noticed this, because he put his hand under my chin and turned my head so that I was looking right at him, "Quit acting so down, I understand that you don't want to do that right now, I love you and I respect your wishes, and I promise that I would never guilt you into something like that, your too important in my life," he stroked my cheek.

"Thank you Oliver, I just, want our first time to be real special, and this would have been special if we weren't in my parents house with them right down the hall," I repeated what I said earlier.

"Trust me our first time will most definitely be special, I promise you," he smiled ear-to-ear making a smile come across my face too. "Now, uh, it's time for bed, its like," he stopped for a second to look back at my alarm clock, "One o' clock," he grimaced.

"Wow, hopefully we can both still get up around six thirty," I sighed laying back down with Oliver still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What, no, Lilly, you don't have to get up when I do, I'll just wait to see you at school," he replied standing up and walking to the other side of the bed.

"Um, excuse me, don't tell me what I can and cannot do, I'm getting up and telling my boyfriend goodbye, like a proper girlfriend would, even if it is at six thirty in the morning," I said as he gotten under the covers next to me.

"Alright, fine, sorry, now go to sleep," he chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist, my back was to him, and pulling me closer. "Night Lilly-pop, I love you," he whispered softly into my ear once again sending a jolt throughout my body.

"Night Ollie-pop, I love you too," I grinned entangling our hands together before falling off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N~There it is,its a little longer than the others & is now changed into teen, cuz, as you can tell there is a little bit of sexual content and cussing. I was going to make them break up in this chapter,but then i came up with this idea and more Josh & Joanie sneaky plans to break them up. Thank you so much for the reviews,ya'll OUT!!!**


	5. I Hate That Kite Cutter

**A/N~Here we go, the 5th chappy in this lollie chapter is alot longer than my usual chapters,cuz i wanted to put some drama, fluff, and introduce 3 new characters,kinda is in Promma Mia: )**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I Hate That Kite Cutter**_

"_Beep_, _beep_, _beep_," I heard my alarm clock sound off before I moved my hand to smack the snooze button on it.

"Oliver, you have to go," I groaned turning over to look at Oliver. We were basically still in the same position that we were when we went to sleep the night before. He had his arm draped over my waist and now I was staring at his beautiful sleeping face. "Come on Ollie, you have to wake up, I don't want us to get into any trouble," I smile stroking my hand through his hair.

He then squeezed me tighter, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible, "But I'm too comfortable, I don't want to move," he smiled still keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, I'm comfortable too, but you have to go," I reluctantly replied, truthfully all I wanted to do was to stay in this bed with him and cuddle some more. But sadly we both knew that we had to go to school.

"Ugh, fine, I'll get up," he sighed opening his tired eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," I smirked still running my fingers through his hair.

"Good morning beautiful," he sang a line from Keith Urban's song copying my smirk before kissing my forehead. Right as he was about to pull away I pulled his face down and kissed his lips.

We were now, once again, in another heated make out session. His hands were currently rubbing up and down on my waist. While one of my hands was playing with his hair and the other was roaming around until it found its way up his shirt to feel his six pack. He then put his hands on my butt so that he could pull me on top of him. Once I was on him he began rubbing my waist again. My hands were still roaming his chest, loving the feeling. As one of his hands made its way up my shirt and rubbed my back, I couldn't stop him, it felt way too good. Our kiss before was very slow and passionate, but we were kissing so much harder now. My hand found its way to his back so that I could press myself against him, but still have my hand toughing his muscles.

"Alright, y-you have to go now," I panted pulling away slowly looking down at him. I was currently sitting on top of him, my legs on both sides of his body and my hands resting on his chest.

"How about this, we lay here a little longer, if my mom notices that I'm not there, then I'll tell her I came over here early this morning, because we needed to talk some things out before school, your mom doesn't wake up for another twenty minutes, that should give us enough time, right," he raised his eyebrows mischievously sitting up on his elbows now.

"You're enjoying this way too much," I scoffed looking away from him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, and you aren't," he smiled again placing a hand on the back of my head to gently pull me down again.

"Ok, maybe I am," I grinned widely only inches from his lips.

"Good, so let's get back to what we were doing then," he smiled keeping his hand on my neck as he pulled me to his lips.

The kiss was way too strong for me to come to my senses and pull away from him. My hands were still resting on his chest as we had ourselves another soft, slow, passionate kiss. I then pulled away for a minute, just to pull his wife beater off, so that I could really feel his chest muscles. I saw a smile on his face when I threw the top onto the floor before I leaned back in and began kissing him again. Once we were kissing he carefully turned us over so that he was on top of me now. My hands were moving up and down his chest making him smile even bigger. He was standing over me thinking that if he moved and lied down on top he would hurt my knee or something. I didn't particularly care, my knee wasn't hurting very much and if it began to hurt, I would learn to deal with it. So I tried pulling him down, he was too strong for that. Getting the hint though, he carefully lied down on top of me making sure not to lean against me hard. He soon found his way up my shirt again, rubbing my back. I then let out a soft moan when his lips left mine and started trailing kisses down my neck again. Then, knowing that I had a semi- ticklish spot on my ear, he went and started to kiss my earlobe forcing a soft giggle to escape my lips as a smile grew on his face.

"Oliver," I said still giggling as one of my hands entangled with his. "Oliver stop," I smiled as he kissed my ear again and again.

"No, I like the sound of your giggle," he whispered into my ear before softly blowing into it, once again causing a giggle out of me.

Then he stopped kissing my ear and moved down to my neck again. This time though he stayed in one spot and began to give me a hickey. I couldn't help but to moan over and over again turning my head to the left while my fingers dug themselves into his back, it felt that good.

My head was now facing my alarm clock, "Oh my gosh, Oliver, it's almost seven, you have to go," I let out a moan before he stopped and rested his head in my neck. "Come on Ollie, you have to get dressed," I sighed beginning to stroke his hair again.

"I know, I know, but I am so loving this, we've never done anything like this before, I love it," he groaned looking me in the eyes.

I sighed thinking about our morning session, "I know, you have no idea how much I'm loving this too, but I don't want us getting into any trouble."

"Alright fine, I'll get up," this time he actually pushed himself off of me and rolled off the bed. As soon as he was off, he flipped his hair and stretched, making his muscles flex. Seeing this I gulped and bit my bottom lip, he is so hot. "Are you going to walk me to the door," he questioned pulling his jacket on.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, right, sorry," I blushed jumping out of the bed and fixing my hair a little before doing my stretching.

"Man, you look really hot doing that," he watched me making me blush again, he loves to do that.

"Yeah, thanks, let's go," I stopped stretching, still blushing, as I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me out of the room. When we were making our way downstairs, I caught him smiling and staring at me, "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just so cute," he said putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are you all hormones," I laughed once we made it to the bottom floor.

"Only when it comes to you," he smirked looking me in the eyes. He then noticed my 'you have to be kidding me' face, "Hey, that's true now," he defended himself pointing his finger at me.

I let out a laugh, "Whatever you say pretty boy," I laughed messing up his hair.

He of course fixed his hair before replying, "Well, I can honestly say, I've never kissed another girl like this." He smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling into the kiss.

"Oliver, what are you doing here so early," my mom questioned walking down the stairs causing us to jump away from each other.

"Um, well, I needed to talk with Lilly about something this morning, since we probably wouldn't get the chance in school," he smiled at her, both of our hearts beating like crazy.

"Well, would you like to stay for breakfast, I'm fixing to get started on it now," she asked him beginning to walk into the kitchen.

He looked down at me for a quick second before telling her, "That sounds really nice, thank you, Ms. T."

"Does your mom know that you're here," she wondered.

"Um, no ma'm, I left before she woke up, do you mind if I call and tell her that I'm here," he asked her.

"Sure go right ahead," she smiled at him before walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you have to change, you can't wear that to school," I asked him referring to the clothes that he wore the day before.

"Don't you remember, I have some clothes here, I've stayed the night and left so many clothes here now, she washes all of them," he reminded me running back up to my room. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking some eggs.

"Don't forget the bacon, you know how much Oliver _loves_ his bacon," I laughed starting up a conversation with her.

"Oh don't you worry," she laughed showing me a box of bacon as I sat at the island. "So, uh, you seem to be doing better this morning than you were last night," she pointed out stirring the pot of grits.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing so much better now, I think Oliver and I just needed to talk some stuff out," I said truthfully pulling my hair in front, so that it covered the new hickey on my neck while she began putting strips of bacon on the pan.

"Well that's good, but if I may ask, what was it that got you so depressed last night," she asked turning around and looking at me.

"Oh, it was just a huge misunderstanding," I smiled as she just nodded and turned back around to the stove. I could tell what was wrong with her; she probably missed our little talks. So I spoke up again, "But, if you want to know the whole story," I started making her turn around and run over to sit down next to me at the island. "Um, mom, what about our breakfast," I asked pointing to the stove full of a pan of bacon, a pot of grits, a skillet full of scrambled eggs, and a tray full of un-cooked biscuits sitting on the counter.

"Oh yeah, well, I cook, you talk, make it fast too, school starts in thirty minutes," she reminded me pointing to the clock before she got up and walked back to the stove.

"Alright, well, when Miley and I went to the beach yesterday, to find Joanie, she was looking for Oliver, Jackson said that she told him, she came over here," I asked.

"Yeah, she did, I was trying to figure out why she was looking for him," she responded putting the tray of biscuits in the oven.

"Yeah, so when I went down to the beach with Miley, we saw Oliver and Joanie, together, talking, laughing, and then they hugged, I apparently got the wrong idea, Oliver told me that they were just friends, I told him that I didn't want him to hang around her anymore, because she would do anything and I mean _anything_ to get him back, then he promised he wouldn't, that's pretty much it," I finished as she nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are good now, I love seeing you so happy," she smiled walking over and giving me a hug. "I love you baby girl," she squeezed me.

"I love you too mom," I smiled right as Oliver came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around us making both of us laugh. "Alright Oliver," I said still laughing at him.

"Well, breakfast is ready, get you a plate and go eat, I have to go get ready for work," my mom grinned pulling away and running up the stairs.

"So, what did you two talk about while I was upstairs," he questioned grabbing two plates out of the cabinet while I grabbed two cups out of a different cabinet.

"Just about what happened yesterday," I answered him getting the orange juice out of the refrigerator and pouring it into the two glasses.

"Well, I think she _really_ appreciated you talking to her, you guys haven't done something like that in awhile," he stated pulling the now finished biscuits out of the oven.

"Yeah, I think she did too, I'm glad we talked," I smiled walking to the table and setting the two full glasses on it.

"Have you spoken to Miles since yesterday," he questioned handing me a plate to put my food on.

"Nope, I'll just wait to talk to her at school," I started putting a small thing of grits and eggs onto my plate.

"Alright, cool," he said putting some butter onto his biscuit before walking to the table and sitting down.

After finishing putting my food onto my plate I walked over and sat in front of Oliver, "I think this day is going to be totally awesome, no Josh, after you tell her, no Joanie, it's a dream come true," I squealed taking a bite of my eggs.

"You're pretty chipper this morning aren't you," he smirked taking a bite of his bacon.

I looked up from my food to him and responded with a very flirty tone, "After what happened earlier, how could I not be?" he gulped down his orange juice trying to relax making me smirk and start eating again.

"You love doing that to me, don't you," he ate some of his grits.

I took a bite of my grits then acted like I did nothing wrong, "Do what exactly, I haven't done anything."

"Oh, now that is just playing dirty, you're _so_ not innocent," he smirked leaning his head closer to me from across the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I still played innocent leaning closer to him too, making our faces inches apart. He then slowly leaned in closer to where we were about to kiss. But I played around with him and turned my head to the left as he kissed my cheek. "I have to go get ready, be back down in a minute," I smirked running upstairs and taking a couple pieces of bacon off my plate, but not before turning around to see his mouth hanging wide open in shock allowing me to smile.

Once I reached my bedroom I went to my closet and grabbed a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that was a little above my knees, a beige sweater, and brown boots that were a few inches from my knees, I felt like showing off today. Once I grabbed my clothes I walked into the bathroom and turned the straightening iron on before getting dressed, giving it time to heat up. When I finished putting on my dress and sweater, I sat down on the toilet and put my boots on and zipped them up.

"Lilly, are you almost done, we have to get to school," I heard Oliver yell outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just let me straighten my hair," I hollered back straightening some sections of my hair.

"Fine, hurry up," he groaned sounding like he was walking down the stairs now. When he was gone, I brought out my mascara and started putting it on. Then the strawberry lip gloss, his favorite, and then a little blush. Once I finished, I brought out a flowered hair pin and snapped it in my hair so that my side bangs wouldn't get into my face. After putting my deodorant and my 'Inspire' by Christina Aguilera perfume on, and then looking at myself in the mirror, I walked out and down the stairs.

"I'm ready, how do I look," I asked twirling around once I reached the bottom of the staircase. Oliver and my mom looked up at me; I could clearly see Oliver bite his lip trying not to say anything, like sexy or hot, in front of my mother.

"You look very pretty today sweetheart, I'm happy you finally wore that dress I bought you a _month_ ago," my mom smiled at me as she walked over and gave me a kiss on the head. "I have to get to work, I'll see you two later on, okay, bye," she waved to the both of us before walking out the door.

When she walked out the door I walked over to Oliver, who was still biting his lip and staring at me, and asked him, "Well, what do you think, is it too girly for me, I mean I've never worn a dress other than on a special occasion, but still," I said looking down at the dress and then looking up at him.

"You look, _so hot_," he gulped.

"Well I kind of had a feeling that would be your reaction," I beamed grabbing my book bag off of the floor. "Who brought this, I thought I left it in Miley's car," I examined.

"Miley probably brought it over last night, you didn't even see her," he questioned.

"No, after I saw you and Joanie at the beach yesterday, I went home crying and fell asleep in my bed for like four hours," I answered him as we walked out the door together.

"I'm sorry about that Lills, I'd hate seeing you that hurt," he sighed wrapping his arms around my neck from behind while we walked down the street to his house in kind of a fast pace, even though we knew we would probably miss homeroom.

"Its fine Oliver, we talked it out, we're good now," I rubbed his arm that was still wrapped around me as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Well, come on, we're going to miss homeroom, but I want to at least make it in time to grab some stuff out of my locker and talk to Brad about rounding up the guys to play some basketball this weekend while you two are at the recording studio and the mall, _before_ first period," he hurried grabbing my hand as we ran down the sidewalk to his house to get his mom's car that apparently she said he could take again.

When we reached his house, he unlocked the car with the keys that his mom gave him and we both hopped into the car before driving off to school. When we reached the highway, he turned the radio up just as they started to play She's a lady by Forever the Sickest Kids, one of the most awesome bands, today.

"Oh, I love this song," I chirped turning it up a little louder. "I'm in love with the girl I hate, she enjoys, pointing out, every bad thing about me, I'm in love with a critique and a skeptic, I'd trade her, I'd trade her in a second," I sang along touching Oliver's arm and singing in his face making him crack a smile. "Come on, sing along with me," I pushed. He turned and smiled at me for a second before we both started singing along, "She's a backseat driver, a drama provider, an instant update of the world, she's a first class liar, a constant forgetter," we sang.

Then for the next part he put an arm around me and sang, "She's attractive, but bitter."

"Ugh, you are so rude to me, I am _not_ bitter," I scoffed looking away from him pretending I was mad.

"No, you can be but you _are_ a drama provider and _very_ attractive," he smiled at me with his arm still wrapped around me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Oken," I joked as we pulled up to the school and he turned the engine off. "Go talk to Brad, I'm going to go see Miley," I said kissing his cheek before getting out of the car and walking into the school. When I first walked in there was no one in the halls, but once I reached my locker everyone started running out of the classrooms and into the hallways.

"Lilly, I'm so glad you came to school today," Miley yelped surprising me when she ran up and hugged me by the waist from behind while I was getting a book out of my locker.

"Um, yeah, Miley, why wouldn't I come to school today, do you know how much trouble I would be in," I asked her pulling her off of me.

"Well, I mean you were so upset yesterday, I just thought that you wouldn't really be up to coming to school," she said opening up her locker. Then she turned to me and gasped, "Unless he called last night, did he?!"

"No, he never called," I smiled to myself before closing my locker and leaning against it, touching my neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilly, well, why did you hang up so quickly last night, and you never called me back, I tried calling a few times after you hung up, but it just went straight to voicemail, why did you turn your phone off," she pried taking out her History book.

"I just didn't feel like being disturbed last night, I wasn't really in the mood to talk on the phone," I truthfully responded.

"Well, don't do that again, you scared me yesterday," she sighed leaning against her locker next to me.

"Don't worry, I won't," I calmed her down wrapping an arm around her neck and giving her a side hug.

"Hey there pretty ladies," Oliver slyly yelled to us making his way over to all of our lockers.

"What do _you_ want Oliver," Miley glared at him, kind of forgot to tell her that we got back together, oops.

"Wow Miley, what's your problem," Oliver stepped back a little holding his hands in the air.

"What's my problem, well let's start with the fact that you hurt the hell out of my best friend yesterday," she shrieked in his face.

"Lilly, please help me out here," he cried scared of Miley now.

"Why would she help _you_ out, you really hurt her yesterday Oliver, or do you not even know what you did, man you're a dumbass," Miley screeched slapping him across the head.

"Ouch, damn Miley, that really hurt," he complained rubbing his head.

"Well, I can always do it again," she smiled lifting her hand up to smack him, but this time I grabbed her wrist and pulled it down.

"Miley, leave him alone, are you okay Oliver," I asked him rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you didn't tell her," he groaned looking down at me.

"Tell me about what, what am I missing, why are you being nice to Oliver," she interrogated folding her arms across her chest.

"We made up last night, I went to his house, hurt myself climbing onto his balcony, we talked, he walked me home, we watched some of A Walk to remember, and he spent the night," I explained to her, leaving out the part about our little makout sessions.

"And why didn't you tell me this before I went off on him like that," she groaned stomping her foot.

"Sorry, I was about to, but then he came over and that's when you went off on him," I told her looping my arm with his.

"Ugh, you two are just, ugh," she grumbled. Then she did this little thing with her hands, I guess calming herself down and asked, "So everything is good now, but what about Joanie, what is the deal with her?"

"I begged him not to hang around her anymore, so he promised that he wouldn't," I clarified.

"Good, so no more Joanie, no more Josh, you guys are perfectly happy again, and now _I_ don't have a prom date," she fake smiled turning around and looking at a prom poster. "Three weeks, _three_ weeks I have to get a date, I mean, how hard could that be, really," she cried walking off and throwing her head back with a loud whimper.

"Man, she really needs a date, I mean, usually she has no problem getting one, but she has so much stuff on her plate that she can barely concentrate on the prom," I sighed standing in front of Oliver.

"Yeah, no kidding, I've never seen her so stressed, it's kind of creeping me out," he shivered making me half smile before grabbing his hand and rushing off to class right when the bell rang.

"Miley, will you be my date to prom," we heard someone ask right as we were right outside our History class. Oliver and I looked at each other for a second before rushing into the room to see Aaron Hartley, a _huge_ nerd, with a rose in his hand asking Miley to the prom.

"Sure, Aaron," Miley smiled taking the rose as Oliver and I dropped our jaws in pure shock.

"Really, oh thank you so much Miley," he grinned a wide grin walking over to his desk.

"Miley, you did _not_ just say yes to him, did you," Oliver and I walked over to her, my hand gripping her arm.

"Yes, chill out Lilly, he was really sweet, I couldn't say no, plus, I don't have anyone else to ask me since Gabe is going with someone _else_ and Josh is a jackass," she sighed sitting in her desk, which was right in front of mine.

"I know, I understand," I nodded my head sitting down at my desk; Oliver also went to sit down at his desk, right behind me.

"Ok class, please take out your textbooks and turn to page one hundred, eight, and work on that until the end of class," Mr. Muse yelled sitting at his desk and working on something on his computer. Everyone then did as they were told and brought out there textbooks, notebooks, and pencils.

Right as I began working on the assignment, Oliver leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Let's go off campus for lunch today." I looked over at Mr. Muse and then turned my head around to smile at Oliver.

"I'd love too, but what about Miley," I whispered to him pointing to Miley, who was currently tapping her pencil and looking out the window.

"Fine, she can come too, I just don't really want to eat on campus today," he grumbled back frowning.

I chuckled at him for a minute before rubbing his cheek, "Thank you, it will be okay Oliver, you had me all to yourself last night _and_ this morning." Once he looked up and smiled I turned back around and began working on the assignment.

Once class was over, we all gathered up our things and hurried to make our way to the other side of the school for Home Economics. Miley kept bugging me on what happened the night before. She probably knew now that Oliver and I were dating that something had to have gone on that night.

Once we were right outside the classroom Miley was steadily poking me to get me to come out with it. So I told Oliver to just go inside while I talk to Miley. Once there was no one around, I turned to Miley, "Okay, Miley, yes something happened last night," she lit up bouncing up and down, "But I don't really know if I should tell you at school, I'm honestly scared to tell you anytime, but I'll tell you when we go off campus for lunch."

"Well, just one question, did you guys…you know," she asked knowing that I knew what she meant.

"What, no, _hell_ no, I mean, we were close to doing that, but I pulled away and told him that I didn't want to go that far just yet, especially in my parent's house," I explained to her right before the bell rang signaling us to get be in our classes now. "Come on," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the classroom with me.

"You guys, over here," Oliver yelled from where he was sitting on the couch talking to his best guy friends Brad and Thomas. Brad sat next to Oliver and Thomas sat on the arm of the couch.

"Wow Lilly, you look really different today," Brad made the comment lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you look kind of hot," Thomas added smirking making me flush a deep red, I don't usually blush with them so it was kind of weird to me.

Oliver glared at the both of them before smacking them both on the back of their heads causing Miley and me to burst out laughing. "She's my girl, back the hell off," he glared at them again before pushing Thomas off of the arm of the couch and scooting Brad down to the other end of the couch. He then looked over at me and copied the smile that was plastered on my face.

"Hey man, it's not our fault, we're guys, and we just happen to think that she looks really hot," Brad defended him and Thomas while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, and you can do that, but not with her," he grinned pulling me down into his lap.

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with these two, their now the new couple dynamic duo," Miley chuckled sitting down where Thomas was sitting. She looked down at Thomas, who was still on the floor, for a second and waved before turning back to us. "So where is Mrs. B," she wondered looking around the room trying to find her.

"According to Saint Sarah, she came in and said that she had to go to the teachers' lounge for a few minutes," Thomas answered placing his hands on Miley's legs to help pull him up.

"Cool, no teacher for a little while," I cheered high fiving Oliver and Brad.

"Yeah, um, but one question, when did Joanie start coming to this class during second period," Miley changed the subject pointing to Joanie, who was strolling towards us.

"Oh, no, no, no," I mumbled as Oliver gripped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Hey Brad, Thomas, Miley, _Lilly_, Oliver," she greeted us using venom in my name and saying Oliver's name sweetly, giving me a tooth ache. "Well, uh I see you two are back together," she crossed her arms standing right in front of Oliver and me.

"Everybody move, she's about to blow," Miley yelled, referring to the pissed look on my face.

I kept glaring and then removed Oliver's hands from around my waist and stood up to get in her face, "Technically, we never broke up, and you, yeah, you need to stay out of _our_ business, and since when did you come to this class during second period?!"

"Please I don't have to explain myself to you Truscott," she yelled getting in my face.

"When it comes to my boyfriend you do, and by the way, I don't want you anywhere near him anymore, you got that," I screeched back.

"Oh you want to go Truscott," she yelled in my face pushing me a little.

"Bring it on kite cutter," I yelled pushing her back.

"Lilly, come on, stop it," I heard Oliver yelp picking me up from behind the waist. That of course didn't stop me though, because I while I was in his arms, my legs were kicking like crazy trying to get her. "Dude, Brad, grab Joanie," soon Brad was holding Joanie back and holding her hands behind her back. "Lilly, Lilly, l-look at me," he set me down and tried to get me to look at him. After giving one more glare to Joanie, I finally turned around and looked at him. "Calm down, quit letting her get to you," he whispered rubbing my cheek where Joanie slapped me across the face.

"I can't help it, she's a bitch, and won't leave us alone," I groaned crossing my arms.

"I know, I know, but, I don't want you getting hurt, does your cheek hurt," he asked still rubbing the redness on my cheek.

"It stings a little, but I'll be fine," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

He then bent down and gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek, "Does that hurt," he asked pulling only a few inches away from my cheek.

"Nope, it actually makes it feel a little better," I smiled at him.

Right as he was about to kiss my cheek again he smelt the scent of strawberry lip gloss on my lips and smiled, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I just smiled at him before standing on my toes and capturing his lips with mine.

"Oh man, you two are disgusting," Joanie complained turning on her heel and walking out making Oliver and I smile as we pulled away from each other.

"Well I got what I wanted, a kiss from you, and to gross the kite cutter over there out," I giggled taking his hand and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You two are definitely the new dynamic duo," Thomas laughed sitting on the arm of the chair again.

"Hey, that's my spot," Miley grumbled pointing to Thomas.

"Well, you can always sit on my lap," he smirked raising his eyebrow.

"Gross, no way," she put on a disgusted look pulling up a chair and sitting in front of all of us. "Don't you have a girlfriend Thomas?"

"Yes, he does, but he is a really horny teenage boy," Oliver laughed as I smiled up at Thomas pushing his arm lightly.

"Alright class, time to get to work, get in your seats," Mrs. Brown said making her way into the classroom and staring right at me, Oliver, Miley, Brad, and Thomas since we were really the only ones out of our seats. Everyone else was just sitting on top of their desks.

"Yes Mrs. B," we all jumped up and sat where we were supposed to. We were basically all in one row in the back of the classroom. It went, Thomas, Oliver, me, Brad, and Miley.

"Today we will be working on…," she started talking, but I stopped listening to her when Brad leaned over to me.

"Lilly, what was up with you and Joanie, I mean I know you two hate each other, but I've never seen you guys go at it like that," he whispered as I turned to look at him.

"Because, all she wants to do is steal my boyfriend, and I am getting fed up with her crap," I answered his question truthfully looking to see if Mrs. B was looking at us, but she was writing the assignment for the day on the dry-erase board.

"Well, I've personally never seen you so feisty before, I kind of like it," he smirked making me chuckle at him. With any other guys I would probably smack them right across the face for hitting on me. But this was typical Brad and Thomas. I've known them ever since the third grade, Brad, Thomas, Oliver and I have been best friends ever since. They always flirted with Miley and me. Except, it wasn't flirting like the way Josh did it. When they flirted it was a play flirt.

I stopped chuckling long enough to put a smirk on my face and lean close to his face, "You can like all you want, but I'm Ollie's feisty girl," I said ruffling his blonde hair. We both then burst into a quiet laughter. After my laughter subsided I leaned back in my desk and started doodling in my notebook.

"Please everyone turn your attention to the board and you will find out who your partners are," I heard Mrs. B say making my head shoot up and turn to Oliver.

"Wait, partners, partners for what," I asked him when he tried to stand up, I pulled him down.

"We have to take care of a fake baby, why weren't you listening," he questioned while I looked to the front of the room where everyone was hugging the partner that they got.

"I was talking to Brad at the time, I'm scared to go up there, what if she didn't pair us together," I whimpered as he got up and grabbed my hand so that I would stand up.

"Well, we have to do this sometime," he rubbed my shoulders pulling me to the front of the classroom.

"You go see who we both got, I'm going to ask Miley who she got stuck with," I told him removing my hand from his as I made my way over to Miley. "Hey, who did you get," I questioned pulling her out of the crowd.

"I got paired with Brad, should be fun since we're friends," I nodded my head, "Who got you pregnant," she snickered.

"I don't know yet, Oliver is looking for me," I replied biting one of my nails. Right then I heard a cheer come from inside the crowd. "Um, was that," I smiled at Miley pointing to where the cheer came from.

"Sounds like your going to have a fun time with this assignment," she smirked walking over to her new 'husband'.

"We got paired up together," Oliver cheered again, wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around. "How awesome is this?"

"Totally awesome that you're now my 'husband', but the fact that we have to deal with that thing, not so much fun," I pointed over to where Miley was holding the screaming electronically fake baby, trying to make it stop.

"Well, we'll try to get through it together," he put an arm around me as we walked over to get a baby from Mrs. B.

* * *

**A/N~Hope you liked it,the reviews from you guys once again have been just totally awesome,they mean so now,do what you do, review,and all that great stuff ya'll PEACE OUT!!!!!!**


	6. Shut This Thing Up

**A/N~Alright, i want to go ahead and say this, i got the idea for the baby from my cousin cuz she had to take a fake baby home and let me tell you she was very cranky with that cuz she literally got about two hours of sleep every night for that whole week.****Anyways here you go you guys, Chapter 6 of A Very Stressful Prom!**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Shut This Thing Up**_

"Alright, are you girls ready for lunch," Oliver questioned putting his chemistry book back into his locker.

"Um, yeah, you see I'm ready for lunch and all since I asked Brad if he could take the baby for awhile, but what is Lilly going to do with ya'lls," Miley asked staring at me and the fake baby I was holding in my arms, feeding it.

Oliver and I looked at each other for a second before he got a grin on his face, "We are not going to let Rico take care of my baby," I defensively told him.

"No, I would never do that, he's evil," he glared at Rico who was walking down the hallway at that time with a devious grin on his face. "I was saying, we should ask Sarah if she could take care of her for an hour while we go eat lunch."

"Well, I guess that would be okay, but she has her own baby to take care of, do you think she can handle two babies," I asked nodding my head to where she was standing by her locker holding her baby with her 'husband' Thomas, very funny sight for us.

"Hey, trust me on this, Sarah is a very good parent, all she has to do is take care of her for about an hour, she'll hopefully be fine with it," he replied as I put the bottle back into the little baby bag that Mrs. B gave to us.

"Alright fine, but don't bring that up ever again," I lowered y eyes at him allowing him to get a confused look on his face. "Remember your stupid little assignment with her and the flour child," I sarcastically smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that, uh, let's go," he gulped tugging on my arm to pull me over there as I turned my head to share a smile with Miley. "Hey man, what's up," he did a little handshake with Thomas.

"Nothing much, just taking care of this thing," he dully replied leaning his head on the locker behind him.

"_Joseph_ is not a thing," Sarah sent Thomas a glare making me look at him and give him a 'you just got told' face.

"Whatever, what's up with you guys," Thomas turned around to us.

"Well, we were kind of wondering if maybe, you guys could take our baby for a little while, we're going off campus for lunch," I said bouncing my baby a little to make it calm down.

Josh was about to refuse, but Sarah spoke up before him, "We would love to, what's their name?"

"Bella, I got the name from my favorite book Twilight, and also, it's what my mom was going to call me," I squeaked as she took the baby out of my hands.

"That's adorable, well you two, or three," she noticed Miley grabbing her purse and walking over to us, "Go have fun."

"Thank you so much Sarah," Oliver smiled at her putting an arm around me and bumping his fist with Thomas before we all three walked off and out of the school.

"So where are we headed to for lunch," I asked getting into the passenger seat of Oliver's car.

"I'm honestly, kind of in the mood for some sushi, so I was thinking, Zooma Sushi, I love that place, sound good to you guys," Oliver asked our opinion starting the car up.

Miley and I gave a nodding glance to each other before answering, "Sounds good!" So we set off driving down the road towards Zooma.

----------------------------

"Oh man, I'm starving," Miley quickly got out of the car making Oliver and I laugh before following right after.

Once we finally got our seats, we all sat down. Oliver and I of course sat next to each other and Miley sat right across from me. Right when we picked up our menus, the waiter came over, "my name is Sue and I will be your waiter tonight, what would you like to drink and do you want any appetizers," she asked us. She was a Japanese girl, probably one or two years older than us. Dark straight black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and was very pretty. I followed her eyes for a second and she was staring at Oliver. I didn't like this chick.

"No appetizers, but I'll have an iced tea," Oliver sent her a friendly smile causing me to elbow him in the stomach.

Right when he was about to say something Miley and I answered Sue's question, "Green tea please."

When she walked away Oliver was just sitting there glaring at me with his mouth hanging open, "What was that, why did you elbow me," he winced rubbing his stomach still, wow, didn't know I hit him that hard.

"Sorry, but she was totally checking you out," I complained setting my menu on the table. "I know I need to quit being jealous, but I can't help it!"

"It's alright Lilly, but quit focusing on other girls that flirt with me, I want you and no one else," he smiled putting an arm around my shoulder and rubbing it. "You should know you have nothing to worry about," he whispered in my ear tracing my neck where the hickey was, allowing me smile.

"Okay, _gross_, you guys do know that I'm right here right," we turned to see Miley sitting and glaring at us with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, what happened to you're a cute couple," I glared right back at her.

"You are, when I don't have to see it, you're a very cute couple," she sent a sarcastic smile my way.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," he blankly said kissing the top of my head before walking off towards the bathroom.

Miley and I were still giving daggers to each other from across the table. That was until she burst into a huge fit of laughter making me try so hard not to smile, she has a contagious laugh, and this is not the time for laughter. "What are you laughing at," I half smiled; it was getting hard to hold it back.

"Well, not to sound dirty or anything, but, Oliver is a teenage boy, and we were in a small argument, think about what guys think about stuff like that," she tried to stop laughing. I thought about it for a second, until I understood so I burst out laughing.

"You don't really think," I smiled.

"Oh that is exactly what I think," we laughed not being able to stop.

"Ok, I kind of want to push that out of my mind right now, that's hard to think about," I smiled resting my forehead on the table.

"Ok, well let's talk about what happened while Ollie was over at your house last night," she stopped laughing coming around and sitting in Oliver's seat.

"And this morning," I blurted out blushing a deep red.

"No way, oh, now you have to tell me," she squealed.

"Well, after our little chat last night, we got into a really, _really_ hot makout session," I blushed again.

"Really, well was it good, I mean it probably was, but still," she smiled forcing me to continue.

"Oh, it was…_wow_," I breathed in, the pictures of this morning and last night flooding into my mind.

"Well, was last night any different than this morning," she asked putting her elbow on the table then resting her head on her fist.

"Last night, was caused by love and it was just very passionate, this morning, it was just full of need, lust, and just wanting each other _so_ badly," I told her making her smile even wider, this was really awkward, but at the same time I'm happy that I can talk to her about this stuff. "I have to show you something," I bit my lip ready to show her the hickey.

"And what is this something," she pried lifting her head up.

I looked around us for a second before turning and showing her the hickey that was on my neck. Right when she saw it I heard a gasp escape her lips, "He gave you a hickey, wow, so that's why you haven't stopped touching your neck all day."

"Yep, I mean it's my first hickey and it felt really, _really_ good," I smiled covering it back up.

"So did your mom see it," she worriedly asked.

"Nope, I hid it from her, she would freak if she saw it, and I mean freak," I sighed as she nodded.

"Um Miley, you're in my seat," Oliver said walking up behind Miley.

Miley looked at me for a second before turning in her seat to look at Oliver, "Sorry hot lips," she blabbed getting out of his seat and into her own. I, at this point, had my hand covering my mouth trying not to laugh.

"Hot lips, why would you call me that," he asked sitting in his seat.

"I don't know, why don't you ask that _thing_ on Lilly's neck," she smirked pointing to my neck.

Oliver's eyes were wide as he turned to me, "You told her?"

"More like showed and I wanted to tell someone, she's my best friend, so I told her," I laughed removing my hand from my mouth.

"Girls," he shook his head as I lightly smacked his arm.

"Yeah, whatever, so 'Ollie', after you left I started to think," Miley grinned at him.

I sent her a death glare, but at the same time I tried not to start laughing, "Miley, just leave that alone, he's a guy, it happens," I said placing my arms on the table.

"Wait, what you two are talking about," Oliver wondered looking back and forth between Miley and me.

"N-nothing you need to worry about babe, really, it's nothing," I glared at her again, a small smirk appearing on my face.

"But, y-you said," he scratched his head kind of confused.

"Just don't worry about it honey, really, just let it go," I said rubbing his arm. "Oh and here are the drinks," I shouted relieved that I was able to change the subject so quickly. Though I thought the whole thing was humorous, I didn't want to embarrass him that much.

"Yes, here are your drinks, are you ready to order your main course, or do you need some more time," she twirled her hair staring at Oliver again. Man, what is it with these girls, no one flirted with him this much when we weren't dating. I would know, I spent like every second with him even before the boyfriend, girlfriend thing.

So instead of letting Oliver speak to her, I spoke up, "We'll just have one California roll, we need to get back to school soon, so nothing huge," we sent each other daggers.

"Fine that will be coming right up," she smiled a perky smile before walking away.

Oliver turned to me, I looked at him once before turning my attention back to my drink, "Shut up Oliver, she was flirting again, I could tell because she twirled her hair and couldn't take her eyes off you," I calmly told him taking a sip of my green tea.

Oliver then gave Miley a look, I could tell because she backed me up, "Don't look at me like that Oliver, I actually watched that girl this time, she was so checking you out, even though I don't understand what there is to check out exactly."

I sent her a glare, "I just don't get why now so many girls are flirting with you when before, their weren't very many girls always trying to get your attention, now it's like an every minute thing," I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my seat.

"Or, maybe you just didn't notice it before," he replied smugly.

Miley and I sent each other the same 'oh please' look, "Doubt that," we said in unison.

"Oh, do you think it would help if that girl saw Oliver and me being all cute together like we were when we first started dating," I got an idea.

"Nope, that would make it worse," she replied allowing Oliver and I to give her a weird look. "Man, you two are so clueless, ok, the thing is, she likes you Oliver, for some odd reason, but she does and if she knew that you two were together, that would make the attraction grow stronger, don't you know the saying, you always want what you can't get," she folded her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"How do you know all this stuff about couples and you don't have a boyfriend, yet I do and I know absolutely nothing like you do," I sighed.

"Because, though I don't have a boyfriend, _currently_, I've had more than you in the past, so naturally I would know more about this stuff then you do," she pointed out.

"Well, thanks so much for pointing out that you have had more boyfriends than I have," I glared at her for like the umpteenth time.

She reached across the table and placed her hand over mine, "Lilly, you have no idea how much I would love to have what you and Oliver have, you and Oliver have stayed together longer than I have had a boyfriend, my longest relationship was, as you know, Jake," she sighed pulling back and looking down.

"Miley, what's wrong, do you still miss him," I smiled.

"No, why would I miss him," she covered her feelings. We stared at her for a second until she gave up, "Ok, fine, I miss him, I mean, he was my first real relationship and my first real love, I just can't seem to get over him," she whimpered laying her head on the table.

"Oh, Miley," I sighed getting up to walk around her side of the table and hugging her.

The rest of the lunch time we spent talking about Jake, school, stuff like that. Every time Sue came around, I couldn't help but to glare at her, she just bugged me so much. Whenever she came over, she had to flirt with Oliver, man how annoying can one person be. Joanie and Josh came up in our conversation sometimes. Oliver cringed at Josh's name, he hated him, I kind of like the jealous Oliver, it's sort of sexy. Anyways, once our lunch was over we had to hurry and head back to the school to get our babies. Miley didn't exactly want to leave her baby with Brad all day, she had a feeling he might screw up.

----------------------------

"Alright, we have ten minutes left to get to class, we need to get to the cafeteria," Oliver announced grabbing mine and Miley's wrists before running off to the school cafeteria, Sarah doesn't usually eat outside. "Sarah," Oliver shouted pulling me and Miley with him as we all made our way over to Sarah and the rest of the nerd gang, including Thomas since he is her 'husband'.

"Hey T-boy, enjoying your lunch," I snickered placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Shut it Truscott, and you need to change that little nickname of yours to T-man," he said standing up in front of me.

"I will, when you prove that you are one," I poked his chest laughing at him.

"Yeah, whatever, just go over there to your loving 'husband'," we had a laugh.

"I will, and he is a very loving 'husband'," I smiled walking over to the door where Oliver was cradling the baby. "Aw, what a cute sight," I giggled touching his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, Sarah, got her to finally go to sleep after half of the lunch time," he laughed handing the baby over to me.

"Well, we better get to class, what if she wakes up while we're in there," I panicked.

He placed both hands on my shoulders to soothe me, "Relax, I'm pretty sure that the teacher will understand, since it is one of our assignments."

"Fine, let's go," I cradled the baby carefully in one arm and took his hand as we made our way to our next class together, without Miley.

----------------------------

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at Oliver. School was over and we were now sitting in his car saying goodbye to each other. I was of course taking the baby tonight.

"Yep, I'll see you," he grinned leaning in and giving me a short sweet kiss. "I love you," he whispered against my lips."

I smiled again, "I love you two." I then slowly pulled away from him and got out of the car, taking my backpack, the baby stuff, and of course the still sleeping baby.

Once I waved goodbye to him, I walked into the house. After walking up to my room to set the baby down in a little carrier that I found, she used it for my little brother back when he was a baby, high enough so that Luna wouldn't get to her, I ran back downstairs trying to find someone in the house. I soon found my mom in the kitchen starting on our dinner, and my younger brother Brandon playing his video games in the living room.

"Hey mom," I chirped sitting on a chair at the island.

"Hi sweetie how was your day," she smiled sprinkling the tomato sauce with pepper.

"Pretty, good, Oliver and I were kind of late this morning, but we made it to first period, we went off campus for lunch, and you know you should go see your granddaughter upstairs, _grandma_," I joked picking up an apple from the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the island.

She quickly turned around and looked at me, so did my little brother, "What did you just say," they yelled.

"I said that you should go take a look at your new granddaughter, her name is Bella," I smiled letting the joke go on longer. Did they really believe me, I mean hello, do I look like I've been pregnant the past nine months. Apparently they didn't know I was joking because they both jolted up to my room. "Wow, I guess I'm the only smart blonde in this family, that is kind of sad," I sighed running upstairs behind them. "So, have you caught on yet," I questioned them standing in my doorway.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," my mom warned me.

"Well, I'm sorry, I thought you would have caught on sooner, I mean do I look like I've bee pregnant the passed nine months mom," I groaned walking over and sitting on my bed.

"Whatever, so who is the father of your child," she interrogated sitting next to me.

I quickly sat up with a smile on my face, "It's Oliver, I was so scared that they would stick me with some annoying person, but they ended up sticking me with my sweet, caring, and loveable boyfriend," I said making my mom smile.

"Well, now that the scare is over, I'm going back downstairs, oh but first, is Oliver coming over tonight, I want to try to beat him at Halo again, I'm starting to get really good at it," Brandon asked.

I looked over at my mom for her answer and she just nodded her head causing both me and Brandon to let out a, "Yes!"

"I'll see you in a few, I have to get back to making dinner, do your homework," she kissed the top of my head before her and Brandon shut my bedroom door softly, not wanting to wake Bella up, after leaving.

When they left I went and got changed into a comfortable t-shirt and some comfy short shorts. Then I went back to my room and grabbed my chemistry book out from my backpack and went to sit down at my desk. Right as I started reading the first question, I heard a knock on my balcony door. I looked over and there was Oliver standing there with a huge smile on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets. I got up and opened it for him so that he could walk in, it was locked.

"So how are my two favorite girls," he teased sitting on my bed.

"Well, that one is taking a nap, and this one is trying to do her chemistry homework, and one question, you d know that there is a thing called the front door right," I smiled sitting in my desk chair.

"Yes I do, but that's fun," he chuckled.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other until tomorrow," I asked.

"Yeah I thought that, but I couldn't resist coming over," he smiled at me before I turned around in my seat and started to work on my chemistry work again. That didn't last very long, "So, do you need any help?"

"Not right now, but hey don't you have work to do," I asked turning back around to look at him.

"Nope, did it all in my last class, we had nothing to do, so I thought I would do that," he answered entangling his hands behind his head and lying down.

"Then, go play Halo with Brandon, he really wants to play that with you," I said turning back around and writing down an answer to the first question. Instead of getting a simple reply from him, I felt something lift my hair and start to kiss my neck, "Oliver," I moaned giving into his gentle touch. My eyes rolled into the back of my head once he started to kiss my shoulder, my neck, my jawbone, and my cheek.

"I can see you like that," he whispered against my shoulder. I just simply nodded. "How about this," he leaned over and smashed his lips into mine. Right as I was about to stand up and go over to the bed where we would be more comfortable, I heard my door knob turn. So we both stepped away from each other.

"Oliver, I didn't hear you come in, sweetie," my mom said to the now flushed looking boy sitting on my bed.

"Um, yeah, I came in quietly, I just wanted to come see Lilly for a second before going to play Halo with Brandon," he lied.

"Well, do you want to stay for dinner," she asked. Man, would she just go.

"Y-yes ma'm, that sounds good," he breathed in so his voice was kind of squeaky. Finally she just nodded and walked out. We both finally let out a big sigh of relief that she didn't see us. "I-I'm going to go downstairs before something else happens," he flipped his hair kissing my cheek and then walking out.

Oh my damn, my mom almost caught us in one of our huge makeout moments. I would have been in the most trouble I have ever been in. Oliver probably wouldn't even be aloud over here anymore, or able to stay the night. I'm kind of surprised he is still aloud to stay the night now, since we're dating. But my mom is clueless and thinks that he either sleeps on the floor or my fluffy chair. But that is so beside the point right now. If she ever catches Oliver and me doing something like that, I probably wouldn't be able to see the light of day. We need to control the damn hormones.

I have no idea how long I sat there thinking about all of this, but I heard my door open and Oliver came through it, "Your mom said to come tell you that dinner is ready," he said leaning on my door frame.

"Um, yeah, I'm coming," I replied closing my apparent finished chemistry homework. Man, I wonder when that happened.

"You okay Lills," he questioned giving me a confused look.

"Just thinking about some stuff," I answered. It was then that the baby had finally woken up from her two hour nap. I gave Oliver a 'can you do something about her this time'. I did it last time and he should participate in this project too.

"Yeah, I got it, what does she want," he panicked picking her up.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly learned her cries," I yelled getting up and grabbing the baby bag. "Here, try giving her the bottle," I handed him an electric bottle. I felt like we were playing house like we did when we were kids, with those fake baby dolls. The only differences were, it was apart of our grade, the baby wouldn't be quiet, at least until we gave her what she wanted, and if something bad happens all the teacher has to do is take the chip out of the baby and put it into the computer. Technology is crazy these days.

Coming out of my thoughts I noticed that Oliver had gotten her to calm down and be quiet, "Looks like the bottle worked," he commented still feeding her.

"Yeah, hey instead of sitting through an awkward dinner with my mom and little brother, could you ask her if we can stay up here and just keep an eye on Bella," I asked plopping down on my bed.

"Why would it be awkward," he questioned sitting next to me while bouncing the baby in his arms.

"Because, after what happened earlier when she almost walked in on us, I'm just not comfortable talking right now, so could you," I begged taking the baby from his arms.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be right back," he sweetly smiled kissing my forehead before walking back downstairs. When he left I stood up and walked over to her baby carrier to lay her back down since she finally fell asleep again. As I began walking back over to my desk my cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Miles, what's up," I asked knowing who was on the line due to her personalized ringtone on my phone.

"_Nothing, just wanted to call and see how everything is going with the baby and everything_," she answered.

"Pretty good, Oliver came over about an hour and a half ago, how is everything with Brad," I sighed walking out onto my balcony.

"_Brad is, Brad, I mean I'm not saying he's a bad partner, because he's actually pretty good, never realized how caring he is, even if it is just to a doll_," she laughed making me smile.

"Yeah, well Brad is a great guy, if he wasn't I wouldn't have been his best friend since the fifth grade, so have you and Aaron discussed prom details," I laughed thinking about what happened this morning in math class.

"_Ugh, no, I'm kind of dreading calling him, I mean I know that I said yes, and that totally made his day, but I don't want to lead him on, I don't know how good of a time I'm going to have, lately all I can think about is Jake_," she huffed. "_And, you know, none of this Jake stuff started until prom was announced."_

"Wait, when prom was announced, you were all for going with hottie Lamotti, then when you found out he was going with someone else, you switched over to Josh, you didn't say anything about Jake until today," I sat down on a chair that was on my balcony, occasionally looking to see if Oliver was back.

"_That's because I was trying to get Jake out of my mind, but now I don't have anyone to fawn over anymore," _she sighed."_I guess with prom, all I could think of was, my knight in shining armor, which is always Jake_."

"I'm sorry Miley," I replied sincerely.

"Hey, who are you talking to," Oliver asked walking out onto the balcony with me.

I put the phone to my chest so that I could reply to him, "It's Miley," I whispered. When he nodded his head I put the phone back to my ear, "Well, hey, cheer up, you're recording a single with David Archuleta tomorrow and we are going to get our beautiful prom dresses," I giggled.

"_Yeah, I guess your right, thanks Lil, I'll talk to you later, my baby is crying and brad had to leave, bye_," she hung up.

"What did she want," he questioned leaning on the rail.

"She just wanted to see how everything was going," I answered him standing right next to him.

"Alright, well I brought you food, are you hungry," he asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Um, not really, I'll eat later," I smiled pushing him to go ahead and eat.

"Okay, well then come sit with me while I eat," he chuckled grabbing both my hands and pulling me inside.

----------------------------

We sat there watching TV while he ate in silence. Of course we would start talking sometimes, but we mostly just sat there on my bed. I was laying my head down in his lap while he ate. The baby was starting to give me a headache though. I swear it kept waking up every five minutes, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Alright, well, I told my mom that I would head home right after dinner," Oliver set his plate on my dresser, but I just held onto his leg not wanting him to leave yet. "Lil, come on, I have to get going," he began stroking my hair.

I sighed and sat up on my hands to look at him, "But I don't want you to leave, can't you stay the night again, I could seriously use the help with the baby," I begged looking into his eyes.

"That all depends on what my mom and your mom says," he smiled rubbing my arm up and down.

"Great, I'll go ask her now," I squealed jumping off the bed and grabbing his cell phone that was sitting on my desk. "Call your mom," I tossed him the phone before grabbing the plate off my dresser and rushing down the stairs. "Hey mom, here's Oliver's plate," I smiled handing her the plate as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Lillian," she returned the smile taking the plate out of my hands and setting it in the left side of the sink. "Did you eat," she asked scrubbing a dish in the sink.

"I'm not that hungry right, I'll eat later though," I answered sitting at the island. "But anyways…can Oliver spend the night," I changed the subject right as Brandon walked into the kitchen.

"No way, he's your boyfriend now, he shouldn't be aloud to stay the night," I glared at the annoying nine year old at the fridge.

"Shut it twerp, I thought you liked Oliver," I still glared at him.

"I do, but I think that since he's your boyfriend he shouldn't be aloud to sleep over anymore," he said opening up a bottled water.

"Well, he does kind of have a point Lilly," my mom agreed making my jaw drop. I then looked over at Brandon and he had a smug look on his face. I smiled at him and stood up taking the water bottle that was to his mouth and pulling it up a little making it soak his t-shirt, face, and hair. "Lillian Anne Truscott!"

"What, he had that stupid smug look on his face and it annoyed me," I defended myself thumping his forehead. He just sent me a glare before running into the laundry room to dry himself off. "Plus mom, he does not have a point, Oliver and I have been dating for two months and he has spent the night twice in that amount of time, you should trust us by now mom," I yelled causing her to turn around and look at me. "I mean come on mom, do you really think that Oliver and I would have sex with you right down the hallway, that is just weird," I truthfully yelled again.

"I guess your right on that one, he can stay the night," she smiled turning back to the dishes as Brandon walked into the kitchen again.

"What, oh come on mom," he groaned.

I jumped up and down before walking out of the kitchen, "Ha-ha, loser," I laughed flinging his head back as I ran up the stairs and into my room "Oliver, what did your mom say, mine said you could-Oliver, Oliver," I looked around the room trying to find him, but he was no where in my room. I frowned at my now empty room as I sat on my bed. Then I looked up to my desk and noticed my notepad sitting out so I got up and grabbed it, Oliver had written something:

_Lilly, don't panic, I will be right back; I need to go get my clothes and stuff for school tomorrow. I knew I could stay the night because I heard you cheering down stairs ha-ha. I'll be back in a minute._

_Love,  
Ollie_

When I finished reading the note a small smile grew on my face. But after a few seconds it was gone. The baby had once again woken up and was screaming. I stood up and walked over to the carrier where she was at and picked her up, "Thank God Oliver is spending the night, I can't do this by myself," I whined bouncing her in my arms trying to pick up the baby bag too.

"Here, I got that for you," I heard someone say as they shut my balcony doors. I looked up to see Oliver walking over and unzipping the bag, "Here you go," he said handing me the bottle.

I took it out of his hands and pressed it to her mouth, "Man, what is it with this baby, it's like it dies from hydration every twenty minutes," I groaned.

"Well, at least the only thing that thing needs is a bottle, a pacifier, and love," he laughed sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, a real baby needs it's diaper changed, food, and it also never shuts up even when you do that," I glared off into space remembering the times that I had to take care of Brandon when my mom wasn't home. Even though I was only like, seven or ate when I had to do that.

"Yep, exactly," he smiled leaning back on my bed with his hands behind his head.

Once she stopped crying for the bottle I started rocking her in my arms trying to get her back to sleep. Luckily after a few minutes she fell back asleep, "Finally," I let out a sigh of relief setting her back into the carrier. "I thought she'd never go to sleep," I blew a strand of hair out of my face laying down next to Oliver and placing my hand and head on his chest. When I looked over at my alarm clock it read, nine thirty, when did it get so late.

He laughed rubbing circles on my back, "I'll take the next shift whenever she wakes up again tonight, you stay asleep, at least until it's your turn," he put a smile on my face.

"Lilly, Oliver, I just wanted to come tell you kids goodnight and Oliver, I'm going to need you to wake Lilly up in the morning, as you know she isn't a morning person and with the baby waking up in the middle of the night, it's going to be even harder, I have to be at work at around six thirty," my mom walked into my room sitting down next to Oliver.

"I will definitely do my best Ms. T," he smiled as we slowly sat up.

"Thank you, I know you're more of a morning person than she is, goodnight Lil, night Oliver," she smiled kissing my head and walking out of the room after turning the light out.

"Well you weren't exactly a morning person this morning, I took that gold," I laughed sliding under the covers.

"Well that is because I was too comfortable sleeping next to my beautiful girlfriend," he smiled sliding under the covers next to me.

"Aw, well aren't you just the little charmer," I giggled tapping his nose. We were currently lying on our sides staring into each other's eyes. He had his head resting on his hand. "Goodnight Mr. Oken."

"Goodnight, 'Mrs. Oken'," he laughed kissing me softly on the lips.

"I actually like the sound of that," I laughed once we pulled away. I then turned away from him and reached over so that I could turn my lamp on my side table off. Once it was off I turned back to him and snuggled my head into his chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

----------------------------

"Waaaa, waaaa," I woke up to the sound of a screaming baby.

"Shut that annoying thing up," I groaned grumpily covering my ears.

"Don't worry babe, I got it," Oliver mumbled as I felt his arms pull away from my waist. I looked over at my alarm clock and it was exactly one in the morning, damn baby. So I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my face trying to block out the cries until Oliver calmed her down.

After what felt like days, I felt Oliver climb back into bed and slip his arms around my waist and remove the pillow from my face, "Go back to sleep Lilly," he whispered in my ear as I snuggled back into his chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N~Ok there wasn't any prom committee meeting or whatever in this chapter cuz i wanted to focus on other stuff, but the next chapter will pretty much be about Miley and Lilly going to the recording studio,dress shopping,and trying to find a place for the for the reviews you guys have been giving OUT!!!**


	7. A Girl's Day Out

**A/N~SO sorry for the long wait,I have been super busy lately. With this chapter i definitely had to do alot of research on the place to book the prom at, their dresses, and all that stuff lol. The date of their prom is an old date cuz all the proms are over by , here is chapter 7!**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Girls' Day Out**_

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and the baby screaming it's plastic head off, "Ugh, not again, why can't that thing ever sleep for more than two hours," I complained stumbling out of bed and slowly walking over to the baby. I rubbed my eyes so that I could actually see stuff around me and then bent down to pick Bella up, "Shh, shh," I soothed her bouncing her in my arms. I then went over and sat down on the bed due to my sudden dizziness.

"You okay Lil," Oliver yawned sitting up and placing his hand on my back.

"Yeah, no I'm fine, just got up too fast and now I'm a little dizzy," I told him still bouncing the baby as her cries began to slow down.

He scooted over towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder so that he could look at the baby and me, "You think your mom is gone," he asked.

"Probably, it's like eight," I nodded towards my alarm clock. I could feel a smile grow on his face before pressing his lips to my shoulder. "Ollie, not now," I moaned standing up to place the baby back in the carrier.

"What's wrong, babe," he worried as I just stood at the carrier.

"Nothing, I just, ugh, I don't know," I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting in his lap. "I just woke up this morning feeling bad," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

He began to stroke my hair as he leaned his head against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I think it's due to your lack of sleep, do you want to rest for a little while longer," he questioned.

"I wish I could, but Miley and I have a long day ahead of us, so I can't," I nestled my head into his neck. "Do you want to come with us to the studio, since she'll be in there recording the song, I'll be kind of bored, I wouldn't mind having my Mikey with me there," I giggled.

"Well, I'm not supposed to meet up with the guys until around noon, so yeah, sounds like fun," he replied.

I lifted my head from his neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Ollie-pop, I better go get ready," I smiled jumping out of his lap and running towards my closet. "Go ahead and take the bathroom, I'll take a longer amount of time," I screamed from inside my closet.

"Alright," he yelled running towards the bathroom after coming and picking up his bag that was right next to the closet.

"_We laugh til' we cry, read each other's minds, live with a smile, make it all worth while_," I heard my phone go off.

I quickly ran out of the closet and picked up the phone on my dresser, "Hey Miles, I'm fixing to start getting ready now," I breathed walking back to the closet.

"_Alright, well we need to be at the studio in like an hour, I'll pick you up in about thirty minutes,_ _okay_," she said into the phone.

"Yeah, sounds good, two questions though," I squeaked stopping what I was doing.

"_And what would your questions be_," she huffed.

"Okay, I know your probably sticking your baby with Brad today, but would it be okay if I took my baby, I can't stick him with Oliver, this is kind of apart of my second question, can Oliver come," I questioned.

"_I thought we were going to have a girl's day_," she whined.

This made me smile, "We are Miles, I just want him to come to the studio with us, since you will be recording a song and I won't have anyone to talk to, I tried that one time with your dad, not very fun, you saw how many things I messed up," I explained.

"_Fine_, _he can come_, _be ready in thirty_," she said before hanging up.

"I'm ready," Oliver shouted before walking into my room.

I looked him over for a second, he was just wearing his normal beach clothes, "Um, Ollie, where is Mike," I wondered.

"I didn't have my disguise with me, I had no idea I was coming with you guys," he told me plopping down on my bed.

"Well then go down to your house to get ready, Miley, or Hannah, is going to be here in thirty minutes," I rushed out my door as he fled down the stairs. "Okay, now what should Ms. Lola where today," I asked myself looking through my Lola outfits. "Oh, Lilly likey this one," I giggled picking out a red and black striped top with white sleeves, a pair of black pants, and red heels. "Which wig do I want," I asked myself again sorting through all of my wigs. "Oh the short white wig is perfect," I squealed picking it up and running straight to the bathroom to change.

After about fifteen minutes of changing into Lola, I heard my name being called from downstairs, "Lilly, _Lola_, I'm ready." It was definitely Oliver.

"Me too," I yelled back running down the stairs to see him laying long ways on the couch. "Now we just have to wait for Miley," I smiled at him sitting down in front of his stomach on the couch.

"Well, while we're waiting," he got that look again wrapping his right arm around my waist and pulling me down backwards towards him.

Right as we were about to kiss, I heard the baby crying from upstairs, "Oh crap, the baby," I shrieked jumping up and running up the stairs to my bedroom. Right as I jumped out of Oliver's grasp I heard him slightly groan. "It's alright, shh, it's ok," I shushed her grabbing the bottle out of the bag and pressing it to her mouth once I picked her up.

"The baby is ruining our _alone_ time," Oliver complained standing in the doorway.

I turned and glared at him, "It's only for a week, you'll get over it," I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Lilly, Oliver, _Lola_, _Mike_, let's go," Miley/Hannah called from downstairs.

I set the baby back into the carrier and picked up the baby bag and turned to Oliver, "Come on Mike, we have to go," I ushered him out of my room and down the stairs while I gave him the carrier. "We're ready, let's go," I sent her a smile as we all walked out the door.

"Great, I can't wait to do that duet, it is going to be so much fun," she squealed opening the driver's door of her car.

"Yeah, it's like I said, this song is going to be a big hit," I agreed getting into the passenger's side while Oliver jumped in the back with the baby.

"I know, and to be able to do a song with such a cutie is definitely a bonus," she clapped her hands together before starting up the engine.

"I know, right, he is just _wow_," I gushed along with her clasping my hands in front of my chest as we pulled out of my driveway.

"Oh man, is that all you guys are going to do, babble on and on about _David Archuleta_," Oliver rolled his eyes before Miley and I let out a sigh at the mention of David's name. We mostly did it to annoy Oliver. "You two disgust me," he leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come off it Oliver, we're kidding, he's a cute celebrity, we're going to gush over him, but it doesn't matter, because you are my guy," I turned and blew him a kiss making him loosen up a little bit.

"Okay," he smiled at me.

"Okay," I winked at him before turning back in my seat and starting to fix my makeup some. "How are things with the hubby," I smiled at Miley closing the car mirror.

"Actually, pretty good, he had no problem taking the baby today, I never thought I'd say this, but I am so happy I got paired with Brad," she laughed turning on her turn signal.

"Well that's always good, Oliver and I didn't get much sleep last night, the baby would not quit yelling," I sighed leaning my head on the seat.

"Oh yeah I know, if this is what parenting is actually like, I don't want to have one for a long, long time," she smirked.

"Same here, its way too much work," I chuckled.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind taking care of a real baby," Oliver commented causing Miley and I to turn around and stare at him wide eyed just as we reached a red light. He was currently looking down at the baby.

"Wait, what did you just say," I stared at him with my mouth wide open. Miley had turned her attention back to the road and started driving again.

"Well, I mean not until I'm in like, my twenties, but yeah, I think that it would be nice to have my own real baby to take care of," he smiled looking down.

I looked at him for a second before a smile slowly grew on my face, "Wow Ollie that is so sweet."

"No kidding, when did you become all sensitive, have you been reading your mom's magazines again," Miley asked.

"That was one time Miley," he defended making Miley roll her eyes. "And no, I just think that it would be nice to settle down one day and have a family," he smiled at me.

"That's really nice Oliver," I said as we reached across to each other to kiss. But of course Miley stopped it before it could happen.

"Sorry to ruin the mood and all, but we're here," she grinned turning the engine off and getting out of the car.

"She is so rude," I mumbled to Oliver as we made our way out of the car too. When we got out he had the baby carrier in one hand and reached to entangle our hands together as we walked inside the recording studio.

"Hey David, hey daddy," Hannah smiled at the both of them as we walked inside.

"Hey Hannah, Lola, and…," David greeted Hannah and me not knowing who the guy I was holding hands with was.

"Oh, David, this is Lola's boyfriend, and another one of my best friends, Mike Standley," Hannah introduced Mike.

"Hi, um, the baby," David looked at what Mike was holding.

"Oh, this is just a school project, not real," Mike smiled holding the carrier up to show David.

"Oh, okay," he nodded his head.

"Alright, are you ready to get this thing started," Hannah bounced walking over to the booth with David right behind her.

"Let's just sit over here," I told Mike pulling him over to a three seat couch a little ways away from the door.

---------------------------------------------------

We sat there in a silence watching David and Hannah in the recording booth until Oliver spoke up, "This is a really good song," he smiled.

"I told you," I smirked. I looked around Oliver to check the baby, she was still asleep, "Wow, she usually wakes up screaming by now," I commented.

He looked at the baby too, "Yeah, no kidding, this is nice," he chuckled putting an arm around me.

I snuggled up close to him, "So, were you serious about all that stuff you said in the car, about settling down with your own family one day?"

"Yeah, I mean, a few months ago I probably would have told you that I would still be going from girl to girl, but now, not so much," he smiled kissing the top of my head.

"And who exactly were you picturing this family with," I pumped poking his chest.

Since no one was listening to us, he started stating my features, "Oh, you know, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, because you know I love blondes, um, deep sky blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, a _very_ sexy figure," that comment made me flush and smile at the same time. "She'll have the most contagious and cutest laugh, she'll laugh at my jokes," he made me giggle. "Kind of like that," he chuckled.

"I love you Ollie," I sat up and placed both my hands on either side of his face before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

We pulled away both of us smiling, "I love you too Lills," he kissed my forehead. I had a feeling I shouldn't have said anything about the baby, because right after our kiss, the baby started screaming, making Oliver quickly pick her up. We didn't want to ruin the recording. "Shh, come on Bella," he fussed bouncing her.

I immediately went through the baby bag and picked up her pacifier, "Here, put this in her mouth, it will probably make her stop," I handed it to Oliver. He took it out of my hand and placed it on her mouth. I let out a huge sigh and leaned back on the couch as the screaming came to a stop.

"Thanks Lil," he smiled at me placing her back in the carrier.

"No problem," I sighed again.

"So, how long do you think this is going to take, I mean, I haven't exactly been to one of her recordings before," he asked resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't really know, I never really timed how long it takes, but we have a long day ahead of the two of us, so I'm going to try and rush her once she's finished with everything," I responded crossing my legs.

---------------------------------------------------

Once they had finished recording the song Oliver leaned over to me, "Alright, I'm thirsty, you want to go get something to drink, do you know where to get something to drink," he asked picking his head up to look at me.

"Yes, come on," I replied standing up. I looked over at Mr. Stewart, "Hey Mr. Stewart, could you keep an eye out on the baby, Oliver and I are going to go get something to drink," I questioned.

"Yeah, no problem Lola, go ahead," he agreed walking over to the couch.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart," I grinned at him before taking Oliver's arm and walking out of the room. I hooked my arm with Oliver's as I led us to the break room where all the food was at. "Okay, do you just want water," I asked him opening the fridge.

"Yeah, sounds good," he answered leaning on the counter.

I picked up a Dasani water bottle and walked over to lean on the counter next to him, "Here you go," I handed him the bottled water.

"Thank you," he grinned taking it out of my hands and opening it before gulping down some of the water.

"Wow, you really are thirsty," I chuckled watching him drink the water.

He finished drinking and looked at me, "Yeah, I didn't get anything to drink before we left the house."

"Oh, well here let me have some," I pulled it out of his hands and gulped some down. Once I finished drinking I spun the top back on and grabbed his hand, "We better get back."

"Fine, let's go," he entangled our hands as we walked out of the room and down the hall to the room where Hannah and everyone was.

When we got inside the room we saw Hannah and David talking to the music producer guy and Mr. Stewart feeding the baby, "Thank you so much Mr. Stewart," I smiled at him taking the baby out of his hands after handing the water bottle to Oliver.

"No problem Lola," he returned the smile before walking over to Hannah, David, and the music producer.

"Hey, Hannah," I called her over to us.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," she said to David before walking over to us. "Yeah, what's up?"

"We need to hurry and get out of here, its like," I looked up at the clock, "Ten now," I said bouncing the baby.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll hurry," she responded walking back over to where she was before.

"Um, Mike, your going to be able to take the baby for the rest of the day like Brad, right," I turned my attention back to Oliver.

"Yeah, sure," he answered making me grin.

"Great, now we just have to wait on Ms. Talkative over there to hurry up," I said sitting down on the couch before placing Bella back in her carrier.

After what felt like forever, Hannah finally walked over to us, "OK, let's go."

"Finally," Oliver and I groaned standing up, me holding the carrier.

---------------------------------------------------

"OK, now I just have to go change," I yelled to both Miley and Oliver once we arrived back at my house. We already ran by Miley's house so that she could change and we went to Oliver's house so that he could change.

I ran into my room and grabbed a greenish-yellowish shirt with circles on it, a pair of blue jeans, and white and gold sandals. Then I ran into the bathroom changed into my normal clothes, and then brushed and straightened my hair out after I took the wig off.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I yelled running down the steps and into my living room.

"Good, we have to drop off Oliver at the beach and then we can start our errands," Miley stood up from my couch along with Oliver.

"Great, let's go," I grabbed Oliver's hand that wasn't holding the baby carrier before we all walked out the door. "You better take good care of her, I don't want to get back and find her all wrapped up in bandages," I mentioned to Oliver while we walked to the car.

"Trust me Lil, nothing bad will happen to her," he calmed me down untangling our hands and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Okay, I trust you," I giggled kissing him on the lips as we stood right outside of the car.

"Okay you two, quit with the kissy pop and get in the stinking car," Miley demanded sticking her head out of the car window.

"Geez Miley, we never bothered you when you would kiss Jake, all the time," I complained getting into the passenger seat, Oliver getting in the back.

---------------------------------------------------

After dropping Oliver off at the beach Miley and I drove off to the Valley Mall for some real shopping at Bloomingdales. "This is so great, a full girl's day out, no guys, no offence to Oliver and all," Miley clapped getting out of the car along with me once we parked the car in front of the huge building.

"It's okay, I mean yeah I love Oliver and all, but I really miss our girl time," I hooked my arm with Miley's as we walked up to the mall.

"Good, so let's start shopping," Miley opened the entrance door as we walked in arm-in-arm.

As soon as we walked inside Bloomingdales my jaw dropped to the floor, "Oh, shit," I blurted out covering my mouth.

"Oh, that's right, you have never been to Bloomingdales, have you," she smiled questioningly crossing her arms. I still had my jaw to the floor, because I was in shock of the expensive, beautiful, fancy clothes everywhere in the very tidy store. So I just shook my head, no. "Well, come on, we're going to check out the prom dresses," she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a section with some of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen.

"Oh, wow," I squeaked, and then I looked at the price on one of the dresses. "Um, Miley, how exactly are you going to be able to pay for this stuff," I walked over to where she was looking at a dark purple dress.

She looked around before whispering, "I'm using my Hannah money, daddy said I could, because he knows how much we want our prom night to be remember able."

"Awesome, let's shop," I squealed walking through and looking for dresses with Miley.

We had been there for probably about thirty minutes trying to find a dress, "Okay, I've got some dresses that I want to try on," Miley said holding up about five dresses. "Come with me to the dressing room and tell me which one you like best, please," she said ushering me to one of the dressing rooms. "Stand out here," she spoke before walking in and closing the changing room door. "Did you find any dresses that you like," she yelled from the dressing room.

"A few, but I'll try them on once your done," I shouted back picking up a magazine and looking through it.

"Alright, so, how about this one," she questioned stepping out in a white strapless chiffon dress that tied in the back.

"Um, well, it's pretty, but I don't know if it's _you_," I commented walking around her to take a better look at the dress.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she agreed looking at herself in the mirror. "Let me try another one on," she said walking back in and closing the door.

After a few minutes Miley walked out again, this time wearing a long pink chiffon dress with a basket weave. I looked it over for a minute before answering with a shake of my head causing her to blow a piece of hair out of her eye and walking back in.

Another couple of minutes passed when she strolled out in a silk charmeuse pink and purple mixed dress with a nice racer back style, "Wow Miles, that's really pretty, keep that one in mind, I like that on you."

"Yeah, me too, just let me try on the other two before deciding," she smiled in the mirror before walking back inside the dressing room.

"Ok, do you like this one, I don't know if I like it, it seems really sort of plain, except for the back," Miley asked walking out and showing me a fuchsia crinkled chiffon dress with the straps criss-crossed in the back.

"Yeah, I think your right, it's a little too plain for you, let me see the last dress," I answered pushing her back into the changing room.

"Alright, last dress, and I really, really like this one," she giggled spinning out in a long satin lavender v-neck dress with halter straps that crossed in the back. **(Check my profile to see their dresses)**

"Oh man, Miley, that is definitely, _the_ one," I approved watching her spin in the dress again clapping her hands.

"Great, now we have to find you a dress," she chirped walking back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.

"Are you done yet," I asked waiting there for about five to ten minutes.

"Yes Ms. Grumpy, let's go," she smiled taking my hand with the hand that wasn't holding her prom dress and pulling me back over to the dresses.

---------------------------------------------------

Once we grabbed five dresses that I really liked we made our way back to the dressing rooms, "Alright try that one on first," Miley said pointing at the top dress in the stack. I nodded my head and walked into the changing room closing the door and locking it behind me.

When I had the dress on I looked in the mirror. It was a rouge red, long, satin, elegant strapless dress that hugged my waist perfectly showing off my curves. I looked at it for a second before walking out to show Miley the dress, "What do you think," I asked.

"It's nice, but not really you," she commented turning her head to decide whether she liked it on me or not. "I like the fact that it shows off your curves, I think Oliver would like that, but it's not really you," she added.

"Yeah, your right, I'm going to try on that blue one," I agreed with her walking back into the dressing room and began to take the dress off.

The next dress that I tried on was long dark aqua dress, beaded pretty much all over, even on the straps. So I walked out and placed my hands on my hips clearing my throat to get Miley's attention, "Whoa, I thought I really liked that dress, seeing it on you, it looks like, over the top glammed out," she scrunched up her face. "That's even too glam for Hannah!"

"That's exactly what I thought, I'm going to go try on that green dress," I said before rushing back into the changing room to get the flashy current dress off and try on a different dress.

The dress that I had on now was a simple grass colored, silk chiffon dress with a slit v-neck. "How about this one," I wondered strolling out of the dressing room to get Miley's opinion.

"I like it, it's very you, let's see the last dress first though, okay," she smiled at me pulling the falling strap up onto my shoulder before I walked back in to change yet again.

My last dress to try on was a flattering jaded colored strapless chiffon gown with a pleated silk satin trim, I really liked it. "Ok Miley, do you like this one as much as I do," I squealed twirling over and over again when I stood in front of her.

"Oh, Lilly, that is definitely you, I love it," she hugged me.

"Great, let me go change and we can go get the rest of our outfits," I squealed again walking back into the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes.

---------------------------------------------------

"Do you think these would go with it, their really cute," Miley asked trying on a shoe to go with her dress.

I walked over to her and took a look at the shoe on her foot, "Yeah, it would definitely go with your dress," I answered. It was just a simple leather ankle strap high heeled sandal.

"Great, now on to you," she stood up placing the shoe back into the box before walking over to the shoe covered wall. I started looking to see what would go with them and then I saw a pair of silver jeweled sling back sandals on the wall. I stood there staring at them until Miley snapped me out of it, "You had better hope those are your size," she smiled taking the last pair of those shoes off of the wall to check the size, I now had my fingers crossed. "Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"What, oh no, their not my size are they, damn," I cried walking up behind her.

"No, Lilly, their exactly your size," she smiled at me making me jump up and down slightly squealing, covering my mouth.

"Perfect dress, perfect shoes, perfect date, now all I need is to have the perfect hair, accessories, and the perfect prom night to have the best night of my life," I squealed again.

"Aw, this is going to be an amazing night for you Lil, I just wish I could have everything like you," she frowned.

I copied her face and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Miley, you're going to have a great time, trust me, its prom, Oliver and I won't let you have a bad night, I promise you that," I hugged her.

"Thanks Lil, now that we have our dress and our shoes, all we need is the accessories, so let's go," she handed me my dress and shoes so that she could carry her dress and shoes as we walked over to the cashier counter to buy our clothes.

Once we bought our stuff we made our way out of Bloomingdales and headed over to Tiffany's. "Wow," Miley gasped again with her eyes wide open.

"What Miley," I chuckled at the way she looked.

"Those earrings," she slowly walked over to where the earrings she was staring at were.

"Hey, those would go great with your dress," I commented at the silver and violet drop diamond earrings.

"I know, I want them," she called over the sales lady. "Yes, how much are these, there isn't a price tag," she asked the sales lady who was named Jody, I read her name tag.

Jody led us over to her computer to check and see how much the earrings cost, "Well, their very pricey, over nine thousand dollars," she said making my jaw drop.

"I'll take them," Miley replied causing me to stare at her like she was crazy before I pulled her off to the side.

"Miley, nine thousand dollars for earrings are you nuts," I spat in her face.

"No, those earrings are perfect and daddy said that I could spend however much I wanted, because he wants me to have the best night of my life, I'm only buying the earrings, daddy already bought me a silver necklace and tennis bracelet last week," she responded.

"Alright, fine, go buy your nine thousand dollar earrings," I sighed as she smiled and jogged back over to buy the earrings. My mom had already bought me the earrings that I wanted about two weeks ago; they were my birthstone, emeralds. I stood there waiting for Miley when I turned to check out some jewelry. My eyes immediately landed on a gold bracelet with green emeralds, just like the earrings my mom got me.

"I have to have this," I mumbled to myself picking it up to take a better look at it.

"Alright, so I bought the perfect earrings and now-, hey, what are you looking at," Miley asked walking over to me.

"It's perfect," I whispered still staring at the bracelet. Then I saw the price tag, "On sale for five hundred dollars, Miley I have to have this," I bounced showing it to her.

"Okay, okay, calm down, let me go buy it for you," she chuckled taking it out of my hands and walking over to the cashier counter to purchase the bracelet. Oh, this is definitely going to be a night to remember for me!

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, your looking extra pretty today," I heard the conceited, annoying voice say from behind me.

I turned around slowly to be greeted by Josh Grace right in my face, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me," I glared.

"Oh no worries babe, I'm here to pick up something for my prom date," he backed up a little bit.

"Oh, so who exactly is the _un_-lucky girl," I sarcastically smiled.

"For your information, its Vanessa Ortega," he smugly grinned.

"Wait just a minute, Vanessa Ortega said yes to _you_, I thought she was dating Tony Newton," I said in disbelief.

"She was, but she wasn't very happy in that relationship, so she dumped him, I was her shoulder to cry on, are you jealous," he moved closer to me.

"Why the hell would I be jealous, I'm happy for you, not exactly for her, she is going to the prom with a complete asshole," I scoffed in his face pushing him away from me.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," he still had that smug smile plastered on his face.

"Alright, here is your bracelet Lil," Miley said walking up behind Josh. "What are you doing here," she glared at the back of his head when she realized who I was talking to.

"For crying out loud, I'm here to pick up something for my prom date, Smiley Miley," he turned around and glared at her.

"Hey don't you go around acting like that to my best friend," I pushed him away and stood next to Miley. "What happened to all the 'Miley, babe' shit when I blew you off," I mimicked the last time we talked to Josh.

"You know what, I'm here for my date, not you, so I got to go," he walked to the other side of the store.

"Oh, I hate that guy, with a passion," I vented scrunching up my fists causing lines to form on my hand since I was holding my bag with the dress and shoes in it.

"Yeah, I do too, but relax Lil, he's gone, well, away from us," she rubbed my arm.

My hands slowly loosened up, "Hey, could you not tell Oliver that we ran into him, he's really happy right now, and hearing that Josh came up and talked to me would probably get him mad," I begged her.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, he doesn't have to know," she smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Now let's go, we have to find a place to book the prom at, there is only a couple of more weeks until prom, we don't want to lose any place good," she said pulling me out of the store with her.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, Miley what time is it, I am so tired of trying to find a place for prom," I whined slumping down in my seat in the car. We had gone to about five places, trying to find a good place for the prom. Everywhere we went they were either, not allowing proms there or already booked. We were going to use our Hannah and Lola disguises, but since her dad let her use the Hannah money, there was no need for it.

"Sorry, and it's," she took a look at the clock in the car. "Five, wow, we have been out literally all day," she chuckled. I slowly turned to my left and glared at her making her shut up, "Look this is the last place for today, let's just go check it out, okay," she pleaded clasping her hands together and showing me her puppy dog face.

"Okay, fine, let's go," I gave in getting out of the car and slowly walking up to the Beverly Hills Hotel. I told Miley that this place would probably already be booked due to the fact that almost everybody wants to have their prom here. She so does not listen to me.

As we walked through the lobby of the expensive and fancy hotel my eyes were grazing over every inch of everything. I have been best friends with a pop star for five years and not once have I ever been in this hotel. This is just too gorgeous.

"Um, hi, my name is Miley Stewart, who can I talk to about booking this place for prom," Miley sweetly requested to the person at the front desk.

"One second please," the desk manager responded, picking up the phone and calling the person we requested.

"It's going to be booked," I sang softly to Miley placing my arms on the front desk.

"Quit being so pessimistic, it's worth a shot, okay," she glared at me before turning her attention back to the desk manager.

The lady hung up the phone and spoke to Miley, "The resident manager of this hotel we'll be down to see you in just a moment, you may take a seat in one of the lobby chairs."

"Thank you," Miley grinned pulling me over to take a seat in one the chairs in the circle of chairs. "You seem to really like this hotel Lilly," she laughed.

"Well yeah, it's amazing, why have we never stayed in this hotel," I yelled softly.

"You don't usually go on tour with me and plus, I've only stayed at this hotel twice, I love it here, great service," she whispered back.

"Well, if we do get this hotel for prom, which I highly doubt, but you need to rent you, me, and Oliver a room, whether it's one room or whatever, I don't care, I want to stay in this hotel, for one night," I begged.

"Okay, yeah, I'll ask my daddy and you have to ask your mom, see if she would actually go for it," she smiled.

"Yes, thank you," I stood up from my chair and hugged her. Right then we heard someone clear their throat from behind me causing me to quickly stand up straight.

"Hi, I am Mr. Olivro, the manager of this hotel, you're here about reservations for your prom," Mr. Olivro asked in his deep voice.

"Yes, I'm Miley Stewart and this is Lilly Truscott, we are from Seaview High School," Miley stood up next to me shaking hands with the much older man.

"Okay, when exactly would you like to book your prom," he asked us sitting down in a chair to take a look at his agenda book.

"We would like to schedule it on May ninth, is that available," Miley played with her hands probably nervous that it wasn't available.

He flipped through a couple of pages and looked at the date we stated, "May ninth, _is_ available," he looked up and closed his agenda. This brought smiles on both Miley's face and my face. "Now we just need to decide where you want to have this prom, we have three different ballrooms for you to choose from, follow me and I'll show them to you," he stood up and started walking.

"I told you," Miley whispered as we started following him. All I did was just smile at her and hug her.

We walked and went up the elevator until we got to a huge room with white tables and sky blue table cloths and a huge painting of clouds on the side wall, it was so beautiful, "This is the Sunset Ballroom, very popular, if you go over to the windows you will get a nice view of Rodeo Drive, our Citrus Garden, and our pool," Mr. Olivro spoke. Miley and I quickly looked at each other before walking over to the windows. It was true, you could see everything, it was a very lovely room.

"May we take a look at the other two ballrooms first, before deciding," Miley sweetly asked.

"Yes, follow me," he ushered us out of the room and once again to the elevator.

The minute we stepped into the next room my jaw dropped. There was brown tables with gold table cloths, a huge beautiful chandelier, and three stages, the middle had a baby grand piano, "This room is the Rodeo Ballroom," Mr. Olivro said.

"This is definitely a gorgeous room, but I still want to see the last one," Miley spoke.

"Follow me," he said walking out of the room with Miley and me trailing behind him hand-in-hand. We took the elevator again and went back down to the main floor so we could see the last ballroom. I honestly have no idea why we didn't go here first.

The next room was definitely my favorite, it was covered with mahogany colored tables with a vase of flowers on top of each one, an amazingly gorgeous, huge chandelier, and a stage filled with elegant instruments, "Our last stop is the Crystal Ballroom," Mr. Olivro announced.

"Wow," Miley and I said in unison.

"Um, I love this room, but where would everyone dance exactly," Miley wondered looking at one of the tables.

"We would be able to remove some of these tables for the night of course, are you planning on having a live performer," he questioned.

"Yes, we are, David Archuleta and Hannah Montana will be taking the stage for the night," she said shocking me.

"Wonderful, one second I have a phone call," he said picking up his ringing phone.

I found this the perfect time to talk to Miley, "What the _hell_ do you mean, Hannah Montana will be taking the stage, Miley this is your prom, I don't want you on the stage all night," I yelled in a whisper.

"Don't worry Lilly, I won't be on the stage the whole time, but I am going to perform a few songs, including mine and David's new song," she explained to me.

"Ugh, fine, but what about Aaron," I asked sitting down at the table she was now seated at.

"He'll be fine, I've actually been seeing this girl staring at Aaron a lot at school, I'm thinking of hooking those two up at the prom, her name is Agnus, she's in our biology class," she said.

"Oh yeah, those two are perfect for each other, but if those two get together who is going to be your prom date," I asked resting my hand on the table.

"I'll be fine, the times that I'm not with you two, I'll be on stage, I've got it all figured out," she explained.

"Okay, whatever, look he's coming back," I turned my attention back over to Mr. Olivro who was now walking towards us.

"Everything is planned, now all we have to do is discuss payments and everything is finished," he smiled at us.

"Thank you, um Lilly stay here, I'm going to go talk with him about the payments," she grinned standing up and walking over to another table with Mr. Olivro.

Right when they walked away, an idea popped into my head, I whipped out my phone and called Oliver. "Hey Lil," Oliver panted into the phone after a few rings.

"Hey Ollie, how is your basketball game going," I sweetly smiled into the phone.

"Pretty good, Brad, Thomas, and I are winning, how's everything with shopping," he asked.

"Perfect, I found the perfect dress, shoes, accessories, and now we're booking the Beverly Hills Hotel," I told him.

"No way, that place wasn't already booked yet," he shockingly asked.

"Surprisingly, no, this is a sign that the prom is going to be just perfect," I smiled. "So how is our baby," I giggled.

"Great, she's sleeping right now, while we play Jackson watches her, and don't worry, he's doing well," he chuckled; I could hear Jackson say something to him.

"Well that's good," I smiled.

He chuckled for a second before one of his friends called his name, "Yeah, one second," he hollered back. "Baby I have to go," he said to me.

"Wait, Oliver, before you go, I have an idea and I need you to help me out with it," I whispered to him.

"Okay what is it," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N~Ooo, what is Lilly's idea, you guys won't be finding out that one until a little later on in the story: ). So that just means to please keep reading.I won't be updating for a couple weeks since i am leaving town in a few days and i'll be gone for a little review,PEACE OUT!**


	8. I Can't Take This

**A/N~Alrighty, i was trying to post this the other day, but Word kept messing up on me, it bugged so it's here,so yeah ya'll enjoy this!Oh and if you haven't PLEASE read my two-shot,i thought I did an ok job on it,please read it.**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I Can't Take this  
**_

It's been a whole week since Miley and I got everything for the prom. We got our pretty dresses, our matching jewelry, our matching and gorgeous shoes, & the perfect place for prom. Right now, I have a plan set into action, to get Miley a better prom date. There is no way I am letting her be miserable all night at prom. I am also not letting her stay on the stage all night; David can take the stage for most of the night. Hopefully the girls will pay attention to their dates instead of David. Which reminds me, I also have the perfect date, well, not exactly perfect, but he's close enough for me. Anyways, today was the day that we had to turn the baby back in and get our grades, Oliver and I were kind of growing attached to it now.

"Ollie, we have to turn the baby in today, I don't want to," I whined walking up to Oliver's locker with the baby cradled in my arms.

"I know Lil, I don't want to either, but we have no choice sadly," he grunted trying to push his full backpack into his locker.

"Uh, do you need a little help there, babe," I tried not to laugh at his attempt to shove all his stuff into his already jammed locker.

"Well, seeing as how your holding the baby, I don't think you would be much of help right now," he declined, now trying to just shut the locker door. "Oh come on," he shouted before finally closing it. "See, not that hard, just takes a little muscle," he panted sliding down the locker.

I giggled sliding down next to him, "Yeah, and you have plenty of that," I giggled again feeling his biceps. My comment brought a smile to his face. "Now, am I going to get a kiss, I didn't get one earlier this morning," I begged.

"Of course," he chuckled before planting his soft lips on top of mine. "How was that," he asked pulling away.

"Perfect, as usual," I giggled. "Well, are you ready to take Bella Oken back," I frowned looking down at the plastic doll.

"Looks like we have no choice, let's go," he stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I placed the baby on my shoulder and placed my free hand in his as he pulled me up.

----------------------------------------------------

"Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken," Mrs. Brown called out mine and Oliver's names. I looked at the plastic baby in my arms and then over at Oliver before we both stood up to go turn the baby back in.

"Here you go Mrs. B," I handed her the baby. She looked the baby over once before taking a chip out of its back and plugging it into the computer.

It took her about five minutes before she wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Here is your grades," she handed us the paper. Oliver and I looked at it, we got an A.

I squealed, "Alright, we got an A," I high-fived Oliver. Then we went to sit back down in our seats.

"I see you guys got a good grade, what was it," Brad asked me once I took my seat next to him.

"We got an A," I sang. "What did you guys get," I asked him. Miley and Brad had gotten their grade first.

"We got a B, not as good as an A, but yeah, still good, who knew Miley and I could make such great parents," he grinned.

"Well, I kind of had a feeling you would be great parents, Miley loves kids and you are a very caring person, even if you don't admit it sometimes," I told him.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that sweetheart," he smiled leaning back into his chair. I rolled my eyes at him before taking out my notebook and doodling some stuff into it until class was over.

----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys got an A and Brad and I got a stupid B," Miley complained looking at our sheet of paper with our grade and everything on it.

"I honestly blame Miley for that one, not me, I took care of that baby, all you did was neglect it," Brad stated as we walked down the hall.

Miley gasped, "I resent that, I took as much care of that baby as I could, you probably hurt it or something while I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, going off every chance that you get, not even telling me sometimes where you went, was not exactly taking care of the baby, now was it Smiley," he got in her face.

"Man you're annoying, I am so glad this project is over and we are divorced," Miley concluded putting her hand in his face.

"Wow, you two are seriously starting to get on my nerves," Oliver commented causing me to nod in agreement.

"Okay, can we stop talking about this project now, we all got good grades, let's just drop it, I do not want to think about that project ever again," Thomas spoke up, surprising us.

"Aw, did you not like being married to Sarah, T-boy," I placed my arm on top of his shoulder.

"Shut it Truscott and I thought I told you, it's T-man," he shot back turning to look at me.

"I thought I told you that I would call you T-_man_, when you prove that you actually are one and when I say that, I mean you need to grow some," I pointed out walking back over to Oliver's side.

Oliver laughed, "Nice one Lil." Thomas came up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head before running off down the hall. "Oh, now it's on man," Oliver chased after him down the hall after he handed me his two books.

"So, Brad, do you have a date to prom yet," I tried to stop laughing at the very childish ways of Oliver and Thomas.

"No…you can't tell anyone, but I'm kind of scared to ask her, I'm scared she'll reject me," he frowned looking down at his feet as we continued down the hallway.

"Well first off, who is it," Miley questioned looking around at the girls, trying to figure out which one would be the girl that is getting Brad so messed up over.

"Her," he pointed to Pamela Johnson. She had long blonde hair with brown lowlights, a very nice tanned body, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. I used to envy her all the time, especially when Oliver would start to drool over her. She was captain of the cheer team, a straight A student, and got the lead in almost every play at our school, I could honestly say she was close to perfect.

"Oh, Pamela, I wonder if she has a date yet, probably, but you can't live your life in fear, get your ass up and go ask her to prom," Miley smacked his back causing him to move forward, right in front of Pamela. "Aw, I really hope she says yes," Miley and I watched from behind a wall.

"I know, he deserves to be happy," I agreed flipping my hair out from my eyes. We stood there for about five or more minutes waiting for him to turn around and walk back towards us, preferably with a huge grin on his face. Finally, he turned around and began his walk to us, but he had a frown on his face instead. "Oh my gosh, did she say no, please don't tell me she said no," I frowned too as Miley and I met up with him half way.

He slowly lifted his head, "She said yes," he grinned. Miley and I looked at each other before jumping up and hugging him.

"Brad that is so great, we are so happy for you," Miley grinned when we pulled away.

"Yeah, we're so happy that you got the girl you wanted to take to prom," I rubbed his arm.

"Thanks you guys, what's weird is that, she told me that she has been waiting for me to ask her," he said cheekily.

"That's so cool," I smiled again at him. "Well, we better get to lunch, I am about to starve, wait, where are Oliver and Thomas," I stopped myself from continuing to start walking again.

We all looked around for a second until Miley spoke up, "Oh, there they are," she pointed to where Oliver had Thomas in a headlock.

I giggled at them as we all headed their way, "That's my man," I commented about Oliver.

Oliver lifted his head to look at me and smile before letting Thomas go, "Yeah well, I guess I'm just that good and a hell of a lot stronger than he is," he smugly grinned walking over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut up, you're lucky that there were no teachers around or else you guys could have gotten into a lot of trouble," I tried to stop my laughter.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get to lunch," Thomas panted leading us to the cafeteria. Oliver and I looked at each other and smiled before we started to follow everyone to the cafeteria.

"Hey, there's pizza today, I'll go get us all a full, pepperoni pizza, since I know that everyone will eat that," Oliver happily spoke up before running over to the Pizza Hut stand right next to where they were selling normal, nasty, cafeteria food.

"Alright, so what did you ladies do last weekend while we guys hung out," Thomas asked as we all sat down at a table.

"Shopping...shopping...shopping, you know, girl stuff," Miley smiled placing her elbows on the table.

"Oh yeah, Lilly called Oliver while we were playing basketball and was excited that _she found the perfect everything for prom_," Thomas said in his girlish voice.

"Oh, be quiet and yes I did happen to find the perfect everything for prom, thank you very much," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, so did I and I think you guys are going to love the place that we booked the prom at or did Oliver already tell you," Miley wondered.

"He told us it was some hotel, which was really all the information I needed to know that it is going to be one special night, am I right man," Thomas nudged Brad before they did their little handshake.

"Ugh, you guys are such pigs," I scrunched my nose up at them.

"Oh, and you don't think Oliver is thinking the same thing we are," Thomas raised his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that he wants to, but he knows not to pressure me, he knows that when I'm ready we will, he's not a huge pig like you two are," I pointed out to them.

"So, what are we talking about," Oliver questioned setting the pizza down in the middle of the table and sitting down next to me.

"Just about prom night," Thomas smiled as we both stared each other down, I constantly glared at him.

Oliver grinned wrapping an arm around my shoulder and taking a slice of pizza, "Yeah now that is going to be a really great night."

I snapped my head in his direction with a wary look on my face, "Why is it going to be that great, you're a guy, your not supposed to think that," I rushed out the words.

His eyes opened wide, "W-what, s-since when are guys not aloud to s-say that," he stuttered.

"Because, most guys I know," I turned my head and glared at Brad and Thomas, "Only say that when their either gay or they think their going to lose their virginity," I whispered the last part.

"Oh, now what shit did you guys get me into this time," Oliver groaned turning to Brad and Thomas.

"What makes you think we did something, it could just be something you said," Brad defended him and Thomas.

"All I said was, 'it is going to be a really great night', I've said something like that before and it never got me into any trouble, now what did you say," he asked sternly removing his arm from around my neck and slamming it on the table.

"Okay, fine, we just said that it was going to be a very _special_ night and that you were thinking the same thing," Thomas finally answered Oliver.

Oliver bit his lip and looked down before turning his attention onto me, "Lilly, you really need to learn to stop listening to dumbass and jackass over there," he glared at them. Brad was dumbass and Thomas was jackass, in case you were wondering. "I told you that you don't have to worry about me pressuring you into having sex, I'm waiting until your ready," he rubbed my knee under the table.

A smile developed on my face before I turned to the idiots of the group, "See, I have nothing to worry about, he's not a complete pig like you two are," I grinned. Then I turned my head back to Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"She's got a point, I mean, Oliver, I never thought I'd say it, but he's actually a gentleman unlike you guys," Miley took my side taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Whatever," Thomas rolled his eyes before looking down at his phone, he apparently got a text. "Alright, well I got to go, Rachael wants me to go have lunch with her and I really miss spending alone time with my girlfriend, I'll see you people later," he shot everyone a piece sign before walking off.

"What does he mean by he misses spending _alone_ time with his girlfriend," I questioned.

"Well, whenever he would try to spend time with Rachael, Sarah would be there annoying him about him not taking care of the baby," Oliver answered.

"And how he should be spending time with his 'wife and baby' instead of his girlfriend, which by the way sounds really odd," Brad added pursing his lips.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Miley nodded her head. "Um, hey Brad, looks like someone his headed your way," Miley sang pointing behind Brad to Pamela walking towards our table.

"Yeah, apparently she can't get enough of you," I smirked watching as he turned around to her and his face lit up.

"Wait, what makes you think that Pamela Johnson is coming to see Brad," Oliver curiously asked not really knowing what was going on.

"Brad asked her to prom and she said yes," I whispered to him right as Pamela arrived at our table.

"Um, hi you guys, hi Brad," Pamela greeted sweetly standing in front of Brad.

"Hey Pamela," we greeted right back waving to her.

"Not to ruin your group or anything, but I was wondering if maybe I could steal Brad away from you guys, just for today," she added staring at Brad.

"Oh, you can steal him anytime you want, there is no need to ask," I grinned at the both of them.

"Gee, thanks Lil," Brad rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, no problem," I shrugged my shoulders taking a bite out of the pizza that was now in my hands.

"But really, you can steal him," Miley chuckled at mine and Brad's constant play bickering.

"Thank you," Brad smiled at us before placing his hand on the small of Pamela's back and walking off.

"Aw, their so cute," I awed at the sight of one of my best friends and his, I guess, girlfriend.

"When did all of this happen," Oliver spoke up. He had been quiet during that whole thing, because he was probably still in shock from what I told him.

"During the time that you were chasing jackass," Miley giggled pointing over to where Thomas was sitting with his girlfriend, making out. "Okay, now that is just gross," she scrunched up her nose.

I nodded my head agreeing with her before turning back to Oliver, "Are you jealous Ollie," I joked.

"What, pfffttt, what would I have to be jealous of, I've got everything he has, but more," he covered up placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, you do have everything he has, but more, yet I recall you, always flirting and staring at Pam, I'm talking all the time," Miley called him out with a smile on her face. I chuckled at Oliver's scared face. "What is it Oliver, did you not think Lilly already knew about that, well hate to break it to you, but she did," she took a bite out of her second slice of pizza.

Oliver sent me a scared smile, "You knew," he asked.

I was still laughing, "Oliver, please, it was during the time that we weren't dating, its fine," I assured him placing my hand on his arm. "Unless you still like her that is," I squeezed his arm causing him to wince in pain.

"I don't, I don't, I promise, I promise, just please stop squeezing my arm," he cried.

I smiled and removed my hand from his arm, "Good…for you," I kissed his cheek. He still had that scared, hurt look on his face.

Miley was now in a fit of giggles, "You guys are pretty funny," she commented. Right as I was about to respond to her, the bell rang. "Alright well, let's go," she pushed herself up from the table, whipping the pizza grease off of her hands before grabbing her bag.

"Okay, let's go," I said whipping the pizza grease off of my hands too before grabbing my bag. Oliver stood up and placed his arm around my waist as we all walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, you guys wait for us," we heard Brad call from behind us.

"We all stopped and turned around, "I thought ya'll were with your girlfriends," Miley spoke crossing her arms as they caught up with us.

"We were, but we all have our next class together, they don't have it with us," Thomas exhaled resting his arm on Miley's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's just hurry to class, I don't want to have detention with Kunkle again, it's a hellhole," Brad sighed making us all walk a little faster.

----------------------------------------------------

School was now over and Oliver and I were standing outside the school while Brad, Miley, and Thomas were chatting away. "Okay, so I am sorry to tell you this Ollie, actually I'm scared of it myself," I shivered at what I was going to tell him. "We have a prom committee meeting today, so we can catch everyone up on what we have so far," I told him, his eyes shot open.

"That means that you have to work with Josh, doesn't it," he gritted through his teeth. I nodded my head yes, "Dammit, if he tries anything!"

I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Oliver, calm down, if he tries anything with me then I will surely kick his ass," I soothed him. He still had the pissed look on his face, "I'll let you kick his ass?"

A smile grew onto his face making me roll my eyes, "Well, go ahead and go, I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Brad, Thomas, and the rest of the guys, seeing as how I rarely get to do that," he grinned wider at me.

"Alright, Miley and I will probably meet you guys at the beach tonight, but hey, could you do me a favor," I changed the subject.

"I'll try again," he answered already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I love you Oliver," I kissed his cheek.

He kissed my cheek back, "I love you to Lilly."

"Okay lovebirds, let's go," Miley came and dragged me away from Oliver. I groaned, but waved goodbye to him.

"Now why did you go and do that, it wouldn't have taken long for us to say goodbye to each other," I stomped walking into the gym with her.

"Because I want to hurry up and get this meeting over with," she glared at Josh, who was already seated at the table. We did not feel like dealing with Josh so I sat down next to Kelly and Miley pushed Asher out of his seat so that she could sit next to me.

"Hey, I was sitting there," Asher whined sitting on the other side of Kelly and next to Josh.

"Well too bad," Miley sent daggers to him. That made Asher slump down in his seat.

"Anyways, aside from my wimp of a boyfriend," Kelly rolled her eyes at Asher. "What exactly have you two gotten done for the prom so far," she turned back to us while Asher stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, our musical guests for the night are David Archuleta and Hannah Montana," Miley smiled at everyone around the table, I just rolled my eyes and quietly sighed. I didn't want her on that stage all night, it's prom for crying out loud, she needs to enjoy the full effect.

"How the hell did you get David Archuleta and Hannah Montana, those two should be damn near impossible to get," Kelly gasped.

"Yeah well, I have my connections," Miley gloated running a hand through her hair.

"That is so great Miley, okay um, anyways, what place did you guys get for the prom, because according to Thomas you got a really cool place for prom," Kelly questioned writing something down into her prom notebook. Thomas apparently had a class with her, a class we didn't exactly know about.

"Yep, we got the Beverly Hills Hotel, very elegant and very gorgeous," I spoke up smiling at the thought of prom night. "It is also very romantic," I chirped.

"Wait you guys got David Archuleta and Hannah Montana for our entertainment and you got the Beverly Hills Hotel, wow am I glad we put you in charge of entertainment and location," Kelly cheered clapping her hands together before jotting some more stuff in her notebook.

"So, a hotel…does this mean we're getting rooms too," Josh raised his eyebrows, speaking up for the first time since we got here.

I rolled my eyes and scrunched up my face, "Only if you have a ton of money can you actually get room there," I softened my face.

"Well that's good, because I have my tux and everything, but I still have a bunch of money left over, looks like I will be getting a room, Lilly-," Josh flirted with me.

"Okay, you might want to stop there before I puke all over you," I shouted. "You are so egotistical; I do _not _like you, I am so sick and tired of you flirting with me, I think you just need to try and have an enjoyable night with your psychotic date," I snapped standing up and slamming my hands on the table to add to the effect of my rant.

"Um, K-Kelly, do you know how much longer this meeting is going to take," Miley leaned across and whispered to Kelly.

"I think you guys should go ahead and leave, I don't know how much longer Lilly will be until she really snaps and kills him," she stared up at me wide-eyed.

"Great, come on girl," Miley stood up and grabbed my arm. "Oh and Josh, I would take Lilly's advice and just have a good night with your date, even though I think that you shouldn't have a date, because after everything you have put a lot of girls through, you don't deserve to be happy," Miley added before pulling me with her out of the gym.

"Thanks for that Miles," I sighed walking with her to her car.

"No problem, but truthfully, I said that because he has been getting under my skin a lot, I've been wanting to tell him off like that for awhile, but me being sweet, Smiley Miley, I kept my mouth shut," she fumbled with the keys as she pressed a button to unlock the car.

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed that," I said opening the car door and getting in.

"Well, whatever, let's just get that man whore out of our minds and go meet up with the boys at the beach," she smiled starting the car up. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, when I booked the hotel for prom night, I booked to suites for you, me, and Oliver, two rooms, just in case," she giggled as I rolled my eyes and smiled before she pulled out of the parking lot.

----------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the beach, after we stopped by our houses and changed into some beach clothes, and noticed that the guys weren't at Rico's like they usually were. "Um, okay, where are the guys," I questioned looking around, but not seeing them.

"Probably down the beach, let's go," she grabbed my hand and pulled me up and over the bridge along with her. She seemed to stop dead in her tracks, "Um, it doesn't look like their here, let's just get out of here and head to the mall, we love doing that," she tried to pull me back up with her, but I didn't let her.

"We are here to meet up with the guys, why do you all of a sudden want to go to the mall," I demanded crossing my arms.

"I just didn't want you to see that and get jealous," she pointed to somewhere.

My eyes followed her finger to where the guys were playing a game of volleyball with a few very pretty girls, two of them seemed to not be able to take their hands off of Oliver. "Well, look whose going to get their ass beat down today," I began to walk over before Miley stepped in front of me with an evil grin on her face.

"I have a better idea," she raised one eyebrow. "Why don't you go down there and show off," she looked over at the girls; one was hugging Oliver from behind now, touching his chest. "You are so much prettier than they are," she looked back at me pursing her lips and nodding her head.

I smirked and nodded my head, "Sounds good to me." I then began to take my shirt off, but left my mini plaid shorts on.

"Oh hey, I bought you that bathing suit two months ago," Miley smiled.

"Yep, Oliver likes this one on me," I grinned back, the bathing suit was an orange and white striped bikini with a huge pink peace sign in the corner and it tied around the neck and across the back. "Alright, are you coming," I asked her.

"Sure, why not," she sighed taking her shirt off revealing her black bikini top with pink flower to the side and a pink outline on the x in the back, but she kept her short kapris on, and then walking beside me towards the guys and the trampy girls. "Hey ya'll," Miley yelled causing one of the girls to stop flirting with Oliver and turn to us.

"Hey, what are you ladies doing here so early, I thought the meeting would run longer," Brad asked running to Oliver's side where we were now at. Him and Thomas were constantly looking Miley and i up and down. Oliver just kept staring at me and smiling which made all the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well, Lilly here kind of lost her temper with Josh, again, so I just asked if we could get out of there, after giving them the info on everything about the prom of course," Miley answered watching me have a glaring contest with one of the dirty blonde girls who had one arm on Oliver's shoulder and the other holding the volleyball.

"What the hell did Josh do this time, I swear, I'm going to kick his ass," Oliver squeezed his fists.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later, you guys just continue your volleyball game," I calmed him still glaring at the blonde who just would not remove her arm from Oliver's shoulder.

"Hey Ollie, who is _she_," the blonde tramp questioned calling him by my nickname for him.

I stepped forward to where I was now in her face, "Okay first off, don't call him Ollie, only _I _can do that, and secondly, I just happen to be his girlfriend, got that," I spat moving a little ways away from her.

"You're his girlfriend, _wow _Oliver," she sneered causing me to gasp and turn to run off back up the beach.

"Lilly, wait," I heard Oliver call from behind me. "Lilly, come on," he panted catching up with me as he grabbed my arm and turned me around. We were now at the bridge and I had a few tears streaming down my face. "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous," he smiled rubbing my arm.

"Oh please, she has nothing to be jealous of," I snorted moving my arm out of his grasp.

"Lills, what's wrong," he sincerely asked with full concern plastered on his face.

"I am so sick and tired of everyone not thinking that I am good enough for you, I'm just so sick of having to deal with all of these girls who are so much better than me and I'm tired of always feeling like," I stopped myself and looked down. "Like you would rather be with them, especially since they would probably easily have sex with you," I sniffed whipping away a fallen tear.

"Lilly, man you are so insane," he groaned causing me to look up at him shocked and hurt. "I have told you time and time again that I will wait when you're ready to have sex, I've said it over and over again, because I want you to be my first, your worth the wait, and as for girls who don't think that your good enough for me are pure idiots and I don't care what they think, all I care about is you and me, forget them!"

"I can't," I shouted shocking both me and him. "It's hard to forget about them, when I see it everyday, the girls look at me with pure disgust and it's not because they're jealous, they do it because I'm not good enough, everyone knows it Oliver," I cried tears free falling down my face now. "I am so sick of being treated like that," I lowered my voice this time.

"What are you trying to say Lil," he choked knowing exactly what I was thinking, as usual.

"Most of the time when I'm with you or Miley, I feel like a complete outcast, because everyone loves Smiley Miley and everyone loves Smokin' Oken," I moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Lilly, come on, you know that is not true," Oliver breathed in trying not to let a tear fall. "Plus, does it matter, do you really need all those people, you have Miley, me, Brad, Thomas, and all of our families, do you really need a bunch of people that don't even matter to be apart of your life," he tried to force out a smile, but it didn't work.

"I just need a little time to think some things through," I sighed looking down at my feet.

"Lilly, please," he let a tear fall. I could see how much I was hurting him right now, and I felt like the worst person in the world, because I was hurting the person I loved the most and I was hurting myself, for a kind of dumb reason. I just couldn't take the abuse any longer.

"I'm so sorry Oliver," I sobbed standing on my toes to place one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his cheek before lightly kissing his other cheek for a good few seconds. "I do love you, but this is to much stress for me," I stayed in my position whispering into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my waist not wanting me to leave the spot we were in, "We can work this out right here, or somewhere else, but I can't spend time away from you," I felt one of his tears hit my lips which were a few inches from his face.

"I just need time, okay," I tried to move, but I couldn't, my body didn't want to move away from Oliver.

"I'll be a wreck and completely devastated without you Lilly," he wept holding me closer to his shirtless, warm, toned body. It felt so good to be this close to him, I felt like I could stay like this forever.

"I have to go," I sniffed, trying to contain my tears and to also get in a final sent of Oliver before we went our separate ways for awhile. "I love you, just keep remembering that, please," I begged slowly pulling away from him.

Right as I began to walk away, I heard him say a faint, "I love you," to me. I felt like breaking down and crying right there, but instead I followed my instincts and ran off to my house and let all my tears fall freely once I got there.

This is the definite worst day of my entire life and I don't think anything could top it.

* * *

**A/N~Ok, it's official,i hate this chapter.I was starting to get tears in my eyes while typing up the thinking about Lilly & Oliver breaking up makes me really if you guys hated it,i woud totally understand ,please review,I'll try posting the next chapter in week or OUT!**


	9. Getting Over The Breakup

**A/N~I am so happy that I got to take my laptop on vacation with me. The past two days we have just been hanging out at the condo and I have had time to type up this chappy and the next one,yay!Anyways...I wanna thank ya'll for reviewing my stories,it means alot to me. So here is chapter 9 of A Very Stressful Prom!!**

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Getting Over The Breakup**_

It's been exactly four days since mine and Oliver's breakup. I have been a complete wreck since then. The only time that I have actually left my room was to go to school. I barely helped out with the prom staff, like I was supposed to, because I just couldn't concentrate on it anymore. My prom isn't going to be special like I thought it was going to be. As for Oliver, I keep avoiding any chance we can see each other. I have to go to my locker at a different time than he does since our lockers are right next to each other. Every time that he would try and talk with me in class, I would just ignore him and continue my work. It's not that I'm mad at him, I can't be mad at him for this, he thinks I am though. But I just don't want to look into his eyes, because I know that I will melt and go straight back to him, but I'm sick of being abused by all of these different girls. He deserves someone, better than me. That pretty much narrows it down to like a dozen and more girls. Even with Miley, I've barely spoken to her, because all she'll do is talk about our breakup. The only time I really spend with her is when she takes me to and from school, now. She is very worried about me and so is my mom. Every time I walk through the door when I come home from school she asks how my day was and I usually just say fine and continue upstairs. I just feel like my life is over without Oliver, and I know I'm just doing this to myself.

I was lying down on my bed in my room cuddling a bear that Oliver gave me when we were little kids. All of my stuffed animals were all gone, except for this one, because, well, it's from Oliver. I've never ever thrown anything out that Oliver gave to me. He is the most important person to me, even if he is out of my life now. Tears started to well up in my eyes thinking about him. I just couldn't get him off of my mind, no matter what I did; he was like a tattoo, never to be removed.

"Alright, that's it," I heard Miley shout barging into my room, guess I forgot to lock it this time.

"Miley, what are you talking about," I cried sitting up in my bed.

"I'm talking about how I am so sick of you sitting in your room, doing absolutely nothing, you act like your life is completely over when it's not," she yelled again, man why can't my mom be home, oh yeah, because she was away on a stupid business trip again. "I have barely been able to talk to you, because all you do is tune me out, I miss talking to you," she sighed sitting down at the end of my bed, facing me.

"I know, but I'm just not in the mood to talk right now Miley," I gulped looking down at my bear.

"Lilly, you need to get the hell out of this house, the walls haven't started closing in on you yet, because spending just a whole day in my room would make them close in on me," she tried to get me to leave, but I just shook my head. The truth was, the walls started to close in on me a couple of days ago, but I'm so depressed, I didn't really care. "Come on, let's…go to the beach, you need some sun," she pulled the covers off of me revealing my pajamas.

"Miley, please, not today," I begged trying to pull them back, but she wasn't having it.

"Yes today, today is as good as any other day, now get your ass out of this bed and go change into some beach clothes," she took my hands and pulled me out of my bed causing me to drop my teddy bear. "I said, go," she pushed me into the bathroom with some clothes that she had already gotten out.

I couldn't believe she was doing this, she knows how much I am hurting right now, why can't she just let me be? Oh no, what if I run into Oliver at the beach, great, now I have to hide from one of my favorite places. How awesome is that?!

Once I finished changing into my beach outfit, I walked out and was greeted by a smiling Miley, "Great, your dressed finally, now let's go," she dragged me out the door and into her car. I just groaned and got in as she drove us down to the beach.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, you know that I don't want to be here," I complained following her to Rico's Surf Shack.

"Well too bad, you needed to get out of the house and do something besides going to school, that doesn't really count," she said as we both sat down at Rico's.

"Hey toots, haven't seen you here in awhile," Rico grinned at me sitting on top of the counter.

"Yeah, whatever," I groaned resting my head in my hand.

"Hey Jackson, could we have an order of nachos and two sodas," Miley asked her older brother when he walked back up to the shack.

"Yeah, sure, coming right up," Jackson answered beginning to pour some nachos into a container.

"So where have you been, we usually see you here like every day," Rico asked me.

"I've just had my mind on other things, why do you care anyway," I wondered about his sudden niceness.

"I was just trying to be nice, man, I can't do that," he sounded offended.

I shared a glance with Miley before we said, "Nope," Jackson actually joined in on that one when he handed us our food and drinks.

"Well then," Rico sighed jumping off the counter and walking over to annoy someone, probably.

"So, what has been up with you lately, you haven't even been to our house, which is weird, because you and Oliver practically live there," Jackson smiled, but I just looked down and fumbled with my fingers. "What did I say," his smiled disappeared.

"Her and Oliver broke up, you insensitive jerk," Miley smacked his arm.

"Hey, I didn't know, geez don't blame me," Jackson winced rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry Lilly," he patted my back before walking off.

"Sorry about that, he can be very rude sometimes," Miley placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, its okay, it's like he said, he didn't know," I helped him out shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess your right," she nodded. "Um, hey, why don't we get out of here and head over to my house for a bit," she asked standing up.

"Wait, why, we just got here," I gave her a confused look. Then my eyes landed on Oliver walking down the bridge laughing with Brad and Thomas, plus some slutty girl. "You know what, your right, let's get out of here," I sighed standing up.

But of course, it was too late, "Lilly," Oliver called out my name running over to where Miley and I were at. "Hey Miles," he greeted Miley; I was turned around not facing him.

"Hey Oliver, um, we were just leaving, bye," she quickly responded grabbing my arm.

"Wait, can I please talk to Lilly," he pleaded making Miley stop and look down at me. I mouthed out a simple no, but of course, she's Miley and she can't resist helping her friends out.

"Lilly, please, just to talk to him for a minute," she begged still holding my arm making sure that I wouldn't jet off.

I sighed and nodded before turning around, but not looking into his eyes, "Let's talk," I said.

"Great, come on, let's talk in private," he grabbed my hand, causing a shocking sensation to go through my body, it felt good. Then he pulled me up to the bridge. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later okay," he told Brad and Thomas, I guess the girl too.

"Who is this little girl," the slut asked, yes, that is what I'm going to call her. Where does she come off calling me a little girl, so I'm shorter than her, so what? She looks like a damn giant for crying out loud.

I glared up at her, "My name is Lilly, not little girl," I told her.

"Yeah, like it matters," she scoffed running a hand through her hair.

I frowned and turned to Oliver, "You see, this is exactly what I was telling you about," I said pulling out of his grasp and walking down the beach.

"Dammit, Lilly," he called making me stop at the end of the bridge. "Back the hell off okay," he glared at the slut before turning and running over to me. "Come on," he took my hand in his and dragged me over to a quiet spot, a place that seemed familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Do you recognize this place," he asked me closing a curtain to make sure no one could find us.

"It seems familiar, but I don't know," I answered looking around the little spot.

"It's because I fixed it up a little, I needed something to do these past few days," he grinned walking over to a spot in the sand and sitting down. "Come here," he requested digging through the sand, apparently trying to find something.

"What exactly are you looking for," I questioned sitting down next to him.

He pulled out some kind of box, "This," he answered setting it in his lap.

"Hey wait a second, that's the box that we buried when we were like, twelve," I smiled at the box. "We buried it around the time that Miley came, to prove to each other that no matter who came into our lives that…we would always be best friends," I smirked thinking about the day.

"Yep, now do you remember this place," he asked opening up the box.

I looked around for a minute before realizing, "This is the spot that we would go to whenever we needed to talk or to just get away from everyone, but I don't remember those curtains," I said pointing to the dark purple curtains.

"Yeah well, with the white ones, you could easily see what people were doing in here, the dark purple makes it to where no one can see us," he grinned at me. I found myself smiling and not being able to pull my eyes away from him. "Oh look, it's your old helmet, why did you put this in our friendship box again," he wondered pulling out my old blue helmet.

I grinned even wider taking it out of is hands, "This was the helmet that you gave me for my thirteenth birthday," I answered turning it around. "And this is what you wrote on it when you gave it to me," I showed him the words that he wrote on it.

"I will always love you Lilly, wait, why did I write that again," he questioned trying to figure out why a thirteen year old would write that about their best friend, even if it was true.

"Because, that was the day that really no one remembered my birthday, Miley did, but she was probably doing some Hannah thing and couldn't call me, I was so upset and I thought no one remembered, because no one loved me, you proved me wrong," I smiled up at him.

A grin grew onto his face, "I have missed you so much Lilly," he was now looking into my eyes. The smile on my face slowly faded and I looked down. "You haven't missed me," he sounded really hurt.

I quickly shot up, "No, no, no, of course I've missed you Oliver, why wouldn't I," I placed my hand on top of his knee.

"I don't know, why won't you talk to me, every time that I go to my locker, your not there, every time that I try to talk to you in class, you ignore me," he stated.

"I know, I'm just trying to…I don't know what I'm trying to do," I sniffed trying to fight back the tears.

"Then why are we not together," he cried.

"Because, I've already told you, I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm not good enough, the abuse is killing me," I didn't care anymore, I let the tears fall. I moved my hand from his knee and stood up. "I have to go," I took a step forward, but Oliver stood up and placed his hand around my wrist.

"Quit running away from your problems Lilly," he shouted turning me around to face him. "I miss you and yes, girls out there are going to treat you like that, it's because their jealous that your with me and their not, but do I look like I give a shit about them," he yelled.

I looked up at him and into his eyes. I knew that was a bad call, because the next thing I knew, I was kissing him full force on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me close to him so that our bodies were touching. My head was telling me to pull away and run, but my heart was telling me to stay with the one I love. Damn heart always takes over my brain.

He then sat down on the sand and placed me in his lap, never letting go. I let out a soft moan as he started to rub my back. It reminded me of the time that he spent the night at my house. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to pull away, because I knew that I couldn't go back to him just like that. But once again, my heart took over, so I didn't pull away.

I ran my fingers through his thick brown hair. He laid me down on the sand and moved on top of me, pulling my hair out of my face. I kept one of my hands in his hair, but I pulled one down and roamed around his lower back. He smiled against my lips.

"Oliver," I moaned trying to pull away now. His lips left mine and started to kiss my neck, "Oliver, please, not here, not now," I moved him off of me a little bit.

He sighed and placed his hands on either side of me to push himself up to look me in the eyes, "What's wrong," he panted.

"Oliver, look where we are, we're on the beach and we're not even together anymore," I exhaled trying to catch my breath now.

He frowned moving himself off of me and lying down next to me, "When will we be together," he whispered.

I turned my head to the left to look at him, "We will be together again, but I need a little time," I turned my whole body to face him, placing my head on my arm.

"I don't know how much time I can stay away from you, the past four days have been complete hell for me," he copied my position.

"Well, it looked like you were having a pretty good time with Brad, Thomas, and that slut," I grimaced.

He chuckled at my jealousy, "Yeah, they kind of forced me to come out with them today, and them being the idiots that they are set me up with that slut," he smiled.

I gasped, "Wait, they set you up with her," I screamed, getting really pissed now.

"Chill Lil, chill, I've had a completely horrible time all day, I've been acting like I've been having a good time to get them off my back," he placed his arm on my shoulder to cool me off. "Truth be told, the most time I've spent out of the house was to go to school and to come here and work on this place," he explained.

I frowned and then leaned in to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I just need time okay, I promise we'll be together soon," I whispered against his lips.

He simply nodded, "I know, I understand, I just miss you, I miss being able to kiss you everyday," he grinned pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I miss you too, but a break will be good for us," I shrugged.

His eyebrow went straight up, "And how do you figure a break will be good for us, because I might die if I don't kiss you for awhile," he smirked.

"You'll be fine, but a break will also, believe it or not, bring us closer together," I smiled resting my hand on his chest.

"I guess, but I still hate it," he sighed entangling our hands. "I still love you Lills, and that's not going away."

"I love you too and I promise you, I always will," I grinned before leaning in and giving him one last kiss on the lips before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was now Wednesday and it's been almost a week since Oliver and I broke up. But at least now, we could be friends. After I explained everything to him on Sunday, we've been in a good place. Even though it's extremely hard for us not to kiss each other and it's hard for him not to wrap his arms around me whenever he chooses. But, we're doing better. We also now only have a week and a half until prom, which sucks because I don't have a date.

"Alright, so I was thinking that-," Miley started as we walked up to the school. I wasn't really listening, she apparently noticed too, "Lilly, were you listening to me," she sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, no I wasn't," I frowned opening the school entrance doors.

"What's wrong with you today," she asked walking into the school behind me.

"Nothing, I just have a lot going on in my head right now, that's all," I shrugged taking a sip out of my water bottle.

Before she had a chance to say anything something jumped over and wrapped their arms around us, "Good morning ladies," Oliver greeted us keeping his arms around the both of us.

"Yeah, whatever, good morning, now get your arm off of me," Miley groaned moving his arm from around her neck.

I giggled, "Morning Oliver," I greeted him back smiling up at him.

"Yeah, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation here," Miley told him stomping her foot.

He removed his arm from around me, "Oh, my bad," he apologized.

"Yeah," she huffed as we all walked to our lockers. "Anyways, I was in the middle of trying to find out what's wrong with Lil," she explained opening up her locker.

"Miley, I told you, there is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine," I said opening up my locker.

"What makes you think that something is wrong with her anyways," Oliver spoke up grabbing a book from his locker.

"I don't know, she just seemed kind of distant before you came up to us," she answered looking through her notebook.

"Really," he grinned looking down at me.

I glared up at him, "Don't flatter yourself Oliver," I turned back to my locker. "Besides, I was just thinking about some things, that's all," I explained looking in my locker mirror and applying some lip gloss to my lips, accidently, I picked out the strawberry lip gloss.

"Um, Oliver what is wrong with you," Miley scrunched up her face staring at Oliver.

I turned and looked up at him, he was staring down at me with his mouth hanging open, "Strawberry lip gloss, it's his favorite, poor boy can't get a taste though," I giggled getting near Oliver's face just so he could smell it before going back to my locker mirror.

"That is pretty cruel Lil…but totally hilarious," Miley laughed at Oliver. "Anyways…back to the subject, what exactly were you thinking about?"

"You know, the basics, school, the summer, not having a prom date, having to get a summer job most likely, blah, blah, blah," I told her fixing my hair.

"Wait what was that about you not having a prom date again," Oliver asked completely shocked.

"Well, yeah, you didn't think we would still go together, did you," I grinned shutting my locker and turning to look at him.

"Well, yeah, I asked you and you said yes, therefore, you are obligated to go with _me_," he frowned crossing his arms.

"Oliver, we broke up," I mumbled leaning on my locker.

"Yeah, so, that just means we'll go as just friends, what is so wrong with that," he looked completely devastated.

I gulped, "Nothing, I guess, but prom is supposed to be a romantic night and since we're not dating, wouldn't that make it _un_-romantic," I frowned now.

"Um, no, you know what, you don't want to go with me, fine, I got to go," he exhaled walking off down the hall. I felt completely horrible for saying that stuff to him.

"Lilly, why did you tell him that," Miley complained standing in front of me now. "You really hurt him, he was like the only guy who was looking forward to prom, not the after thing," she looked me dead in the eye.

"I know, I feel horrible for saying that, but honestly, it would be really awkward going with him to prom," I looked down.

"Why the hell would it be such a big deal for you to go to prom with a 'friend'," she shockingly asked.

"Because I am not going to be able to help myself and I don't know, just yet, if I want to go back to him right now," I cried.

"I guess I get that, but how about this, we all go together, me, you, Aaron, Oliver, Brad, Pamela, Thomas, and Rachael, a group thing," she suggested.

I thought about it for a second, "I guess that would be okay...yeah, sounds good to me," I accepted.

"Great, now _please _go cheer that boy up with the news, I'll go tell Brad and Thomas," she gave me a little push down the hall before turning and walking the other way.

I walked around the corner and saw Oliver sitting and helping some girl with her homework, "Um, hi Oliver," I smiled at the two.

"Hi, who are you," she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm Lilly, you are," I asked sweetly back entangling my hands in front of me.

"I'm Alicia, Oliver is just helping me with this chemistry assignment, that's all, hey wait, aren't you two lab partners," she questioned.

"Yeah, are you in our class," I wanted to talk to Oliver, but she seemed nice and I didn't really want to be rude to her.

"Yes I am, I sit in the very back so you probably have never seen me," she grinned up at me.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Alicia," I smiled, my eyes moving over to Oliver who had his head down. "Um, hey do you think I could take him away for a minute, I really need to talk to him," I asked.

"Uh, no, we have to finish this up," Oliver spoke up lifting his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I really need to talk to you Oliver and it will just take a minute, I get that your mad at me, that's why I want to talk to you," I growled untangling my hands and scrunching up one of my fists.

"Well, we're kind of busy right now, so if you could just run along, that would be great," he stood up and got in my face.

"Okay, no I will not 'run along', I want to talk to you and I'm not leaving until we do talk," I stomped my foot getting closer to him.

"You know, I can always just ask someone else for help…yeah that's what I'll do, bye," Alicia quickly grabbed her things and rushed off.

"You see what you did Lilly, you chased her off," he groaned looking in her direction.

"I don't care, I want to talk to you Oliver, geez could you quit being so stubborn," I screeched.

"I am not being stubborn, I just don't want to talk to you," he shot back.

"Really, you don't want to talk to me," I crossed my arms as he nodded his head. "What the hell are we doing right now, stupid," I made a point.

"Arguing, as usual," he sighed sitting back down on the bench.

"Well we wouldn't be arguing if you would just listen to what I have to say, now would we," I plopped down on the bench next to him and crossed my legs.

"What do you want Lilly," he leaned back on the wall.

"Look Oliver, I know that I hurt you when I said those things and I feel really horrible about it, but I just thought that," I stopped myself which caused him to look at me.

"Thought what," a smile grew on his face. "Thought, maybe you wouldn't be able to control yourself, is that what you thought," he moved closer towards me, damn him.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, "How is it that you're always able to read my mind," I pouted.

He chuckled, "That's just what happens with people who know each other so well," he moved his arm and wrapped it around me. I grinned and moved closer to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, anyways, Miley made an offer, to make it easier on me on prom night, we _all_ go together, me, you, Miley, Aaron, Brad, Pamela, Thomas, and Rachael," I smiled against his shoulder, taking in the smell of axe, but of course he didn't put on too much; that would make me gag.

"So, we would technically still be going together," he questioned resting his head on top of mine.

"Whatever makes you happy Oliver," I giggled. Right as I was about to tell him something, the bell went off, "We better get to class," I moved my head from our very comfortable position.

He huffed, "Fine," he stood up right as I did. I held out my books for him to take with a pleading look on my face, "Oh no way, we're not dating meaning I do not have to hold your books, sorry," he smiled.

"Ugh, you suck," I slapped his arm with one of my books.

"Hey, back off," he snickered slapping my arm back. This was our typical routine before we started dating; it felt kind of good to get back to it for a little while.

"I am a girl and you're not supposed to hit girls, you jerk," I laughed slapping his stomach with one of my books before running outside where the rest of our science class was; we were doing some kind of experiment, I don't know.

Right as I flew off I heard Oliver yell out, "Hey, now that one hurt, get back here," he ran after me.

I was in a fit of giggles at this point. I was about to turn a corner to blend in with the rest of the students, but Oliver grabbed me and pulled me back, "I have to get to class," I tried to get out of his grasp, but I'm very weak when I am laughing uncontrollably.

He didn't let go, he just spun me around and started laughing, "You shouldn't have jammed your book into my stomach, that really hurt," he set me down, but didn't let me go. "Plus, there is no way that Mr. Stevens is going to notice we're not there, I have skipped his class a dozen times and he never notices," he turned me around to face him.

"When have you ever skipped Mr. Stevens's class, I'm in the same class as you and you're always there," I moved out of his hold and leaned against the wall.

"A few times last month I skipped and went to hang out at the mall with Brad and Thomas, you didn't notice I was gone, ugh, I was your boyfriend then, you should have noticed, I guess that just shows how good a girlfriend you are," he joked leaning against the wall next to me.

I dropped my jaw and pushed him lightly, "I was such a good girlfriend to you so shut up," I smiled at him.

"Yeah you _were_," he sighed looking down and playing with his jacket zipper.

I frowned, "Oliver, we are finally doing good, why do you have to go there," I put my hand on his arm.

"I know, I'm sorry I brought it up, but technically, you started it," he looked down at me.

"Excuse me, how did I start this," I scoffed removing my hand from his arm.

"That a lip gloss your wearing and the fact that your wearing a dress," he pointed to my lips and then to my turquoise dress that went to my knees.

"Aw, what is it Oliver, upset that you can't touch," I moved up to him, my lips only inches from his.

"You are really, really cruel to me, you know that," he gritted through his teeth holding his breath so that he couldn't smell my lip gloss.

"Yes, but it's fun, so I keep doing it," I stared into his eyes. We kept staring at each other before we started to lean into each other.

"Oken, Truscott, no kissing on school property, now over here with the class, now," Mr. Stevens stopped us making me move away from Oliver. He furrowed his eyebrows at us before leading the students over to the football field.

"You see what you did, you idiot," I glared at him and slapped his chest before following Mr. Stevens.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lil, guess what," Miley screamed running over to my locker as I tried to pull my backpack out. "There's no prom committee meeting today, isn't that so awesome, this means that we can do whatever we want for the afternoon," she squealed jumping up and down.

"Okay Miley, no offence, but weren't you the one who was all gung ho about being apart of the prom committee," I smirked wrapping my bag around my shoulder and closing my locker.

"Yes, but so were you and the only reason why I'm happy that we have the day off from it is because, one, we don't have to deal with Josh, two, I get take a day off from working all day long, I don't even have any concerts tonight or anything else to do with Hannah today," she explained as we walked out the front doors of the school.

"Wow, that's a first for you, I see why your so happy now," I smiled walking down the parking lot.

"Hey, Miley, Lilly," we heard someone call out our names from behind us.

We turned around to see Brad and Thomas sitting on the back of Oliver's car with Oliver standing beside the car. Miley and I glanced at each other before walking up to them, "Hey you guys, what's up," I greeted them.

"So where are you ladies headed, don't you have to go to a prom meeting or something," Thomas asked jumping off the car.

"Nope, not today, I don't know why, but not today," I smiled happy about the fact that I didn't have to worry about being fired up by Josh. "What are you guys about to do?"

"Well, I am about to go to the mall with my girlfriend, something to do with prom shopping, I kind of zoned out when she said it," Thomas answered shrugging his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why the hell is she still with you," I smiled.

"Hey, I am a good boyfriend, I just don't really listen when she talks about shopping and clothes, and blah, b-blah, b-blah," he sighed going over to his car which was right next to Oliver's.

"And I am going over to Pam's house to study for that killer chemistry exam," Brad groaned jumping off of the car.

"You know, it wouldn't be so hard if you actually listened in class, plus, that is probably one of the easiest classes," Oliver laughed at him.

"Yeah whatever, it's hard to me, hey I have to go, I'm driving Pam to the house, I'll see you guys later," Brad smiled doing a handshake with Oliver before walking over to his car where Pam already was.

"Yep, I'll see you losers later too," Thomas showed us his peace sign before hopping into his car and driving off.

"Well, I guess this just leaves us," I placed a hand on my hip. "What do you guys want to do," I asked.

"I don't know, we could just go down to the beach and hang out, you and I haven't gone surfing in like forever," Oliver said to me making a point.

I was excited now, I loved going surfing with Oliver, "Hey, you wouldn't get bored while we were out surfing and you were just hanging out on the beach, would you," I asked Miley grabbing onto her arm.

"No, it's no problem, I'll just sit on the beach and check out the guys that are there," she winked.

"Hm, sounds good to me, I just might join you when I get tired from surfing," I giggled just to annoy Oliver.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying, I'll meet you guys at the beach," he huffed walking over and opening his car door.

"I'll meet you at the car," I whispered to Miley. Once she gave me the okay, I walked over to Oliver, "No getting jealous if I look at boys on the beach, you're not my boyfriend anymore, and you can't do that," I sternly told him.

"Fine," he whined hopping into his car. Before I walked away he stuck his hand out of his window and grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his level, "I won't show my jealousy if you promise to quit doing that stuff just to get me jealous," he grinned. I smiled back at him before walking to Miley's car.

* * *

**A/N~OK so i admit it,I don't think that i can _really_ do a chapter without Loliver in it.I guess you could kinda consider them friends with benefits right now. OH,I almost forgot,plz,plz,plzzzz go to the teen choice awards website & vote for the lovely miss Emily Osment,she is up for 2 awards this year.I personally think she should start being recognized. Plz,review,review,review, PEACE OUT!!**


	10. I Can't

**A/N~ Here is the new chappy of my story A Very Stressful Prom. You guys have been going crazy over the fact that Lilly & Oliver broke up in this story, sorry about that, but I have to add some real drama to the it. Anyways this chappy is going to make a lot of people happy, I know it; )

* * *

**

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I Can't**_

"Hey Oliver," I waved at him from down the beach.

"Hey, what took you guys so long, I got here like a half hour ago," Oliver ran up to us.

"Oh, we had to stop and change into some beach clothes and into our bathing suits," Miley answered his questioned, I just nodded.

"You mean you had to change into your bathing suit, Lilly wears her bathing suit under all of the clothes she wears…except for pajamas," Oliver stated making my eyes shoot up, because I knew what Miley's next question was going to be.

"How the hell do you know what is under her clothes," Miley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Because, hello I was her boyfriend, I went-, ouch," he got cut off by me stomping on his bare foot with my sandal. "Dammit Lilly that hurt," he winced in his high pitched voice.

"You know what, I don't want to know anyways, I'm going to go tan," Miley slowly walked over to a place to lay her towel down on the sand.

"Why did you do that," he still had the high pitched voice as he dropped to the sand.

I sighed and crouched down next to him, "Do not tell her about that, it's private, between us," I whispered. Right before I stood up I told him, "And don't flatter yourself, the most you have ever seen was my chest and yet you _still _have barely gotten to second base," I smiled standing up and walking over to where Miley was laying out in her bathing suit, putting some sun tan lotion on her. "You're not getting into the water at all," I took my shirt off revealing my green bikini top with white patterns on it.

"Nope, I am just going to lie out in the sun and darken my tan," she grinned taking her sunglasses off and lying down with her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, like your not already tan enough," I snickered causing her to open one eye and glare up at me; it's amazing how she can do that. "Sorry," I apologized stopping my laughter.

"Come on Lilly, I'm waiting on you," he rushed me hitting my back with his surfboard.

"Back the hell off, I'm hurrying," I turned around and made him drop his surfboard. I chuckled at him before taking off my kapri pants and dropping them next to Miley's clothes and my shirt.

"You ready now," he impatiently asked.

"I need to put some wax on my board real quick," I told him taking the wax out of my bag and putting my board on the sand.

"Already done," he smiled down at me making me look up at him with a confused look. "You guys took so long to get here, I needed something to do and do you remember, you left your board at my house," he explained.

"Oh, well then what are we waiting for, let's go," I stood up with my board and raced him to the water.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, those were definitely some killer waves," I grinned as Oliver and I walked up the beach towards Miley.

"Yeah, and you totally rocked that last wave," Oliver high-fived me. "Your done tanning already," Oliver asked Miley who was now just looking through a magazine.

"Yeah, you guys were out there for more than a half-hour," she pushed her sunglasses down onto her eyes and looked up at us.

"Oh, sorry, we were just having so much fun," I smiled dropping my surfboard down on the sand and plopping down next to Miley on my towel that she laid out for me.

"Its fine, after I tanned for about fifteen minutes, I decided to just do some boy watching and read through my magazines," she said lowering her glasses to look at a cute guy walking by. "Oliver, move," she pushed Oliver to the side so that she could get a better view of the boy. He had short blonde spiky hair, a sexy six-pack, if not an eight-pack, and was carrying a surfboard with him. "Damn, he's cute," she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot," I agreed nodding my head along with her.

"Okay, this is exactly why I like it better when Brad and Thomas are here, I don't usually get as grossed out, because I can usually do some girl watching with them," Oliver groaned. "I'm going to go wash off," he sighed walking over to the showers.

I smiled after him, "He gets jealous way too easily," I snickered.

"Yeah, hey wait, are you doing this just because you want to make him jealous," she accused me turning her head towards me.

"Maybe, he's kind of cute when he's jealous," I shrugged making her roll her eyes and laugh.

"Why are you guys not together anymore, I mean your happy again, which is what I want for you, but when you were with him there was something that made you light up all the time," she wondered putting her magazine back in her bag.

"I just want a little break, get back to the way it was…and make sure that we are meant for each other," I answered pulling my knees up to me and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I guess I get that," she nodded looking towards me. "Anyways, do you see anymore guys that you like out today," she changed the subject looking out on the beach.

I looked around for a second until my eyes landed on Oliver, wet from the showers which made his body glisten, wow. The problem was, he was flirting with some girl in a bikini. This caused me to scrunch up my fists and glare at the two. "I'll be right back," I told Miley standing up.

"Lilly, don't do anything that you'll regret," Miley grabbed my arm stopping me from going anywhere.

"Trust me, I won't regret it," I smiled down at her slithering out of her grasp before beginning to walk down the beach. "Um, hi," I greeted the boy that Miley and I were staring at earlier. Oliver and the girl he was talking to weren't that far away.

The blonde guy turned and looked down at me with his big brown eyes before smiling, "Hi, um, what's your name?"

"My name is Lilly, what's yours," I asked with a flirtatious smile on my face.

"Lilly, hm, I like that," he grinned biting his lip. "Oh, and my name is Justin," he introduced himself placing his hand on his chest.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Justin, are you from around here," I asked placing a hand on my hip and cocking my head to the left.

"Actually, I'm from Long Beach, but a lot of my friends go to this beach," he explained. "Are you from around her," he leaned in a little bit.

"Yep, born and raised," I smiled. "Okay, now I want to go ahead and ask this, how old are you exactly," I worried.

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, a senior in high school and you," he asked me.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen, junior in high school," I giggled.

"Okay and I have a question that I want to go ahead and ask you…do you have a boyfriend," he flirted raising his eyebrow.

I smiled before answering, "Nope, I'm single, what makes you ask?"

"I don't know, you just look like the type of girl who would have a boyfriend, your way too pretty not to," he complimented me causing all the blood to rush to my face.

I giggled again, "Well, I don't," I smiled up at him.

He nodded and right as he was about to say something I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder, "Hey, I'm Oliver, you are," Oliver glared at the guy. I tried to hide my smile, but this was exactly what I had planned.

"Justin, who the hell are you," Justin was taken aback.

"I'm Lilly's boy-," he was about to say boyfriend before he caught me staring at him. "Boy best friend," he sighed with a frown on his face. I hated it when he was sad.

"Okay, well, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation here, so if you could," he waved his hand for Oliver to leave.

"Sorry, I'm not leaving, so you could always," Oliver copied Justin's hand motion.

"Yeah, okay, well I was just about to ask Lilly, if she wanted to go out some time," Justin grinned down at me. I was in complete shock so I didn't say anything back to him.

"There is no way she is going out with you," Oliver answered for me causing me to look up at him with a pissed look on my face. "Isn't that right Lilly," he looked down at me with that smug grin on his face.

"You know what, how about this, I give you my number, then you can call if you want to hang out some time," Justin said reaching down and writing his number down on a piece of paper that he pulled out of his bag. "Sound good," he asked handing me the paper.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, I like that idea," I told him before Oliver pulled me away. "What the hell was that Oliver," I pushed his arm off of me once we were a good ways away from Justin.

"Why are you even thinking about going out with that dude," he cried with pure jealousy in his voice.

"Because, he's nice and I mean, we are broken up Oliver, you can't tell me whether I can go out with another guy or not," I continued my plan, he is just too damn cute when he's mad and jealous. "Plus, why can't I flirt with another guy, but you can flirt with another girl," I made my point crossing my arms and locking my leg out to the left.

"What makes you think I was flirting with another girl," he defensively asked crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh please, I saw you flirting with that girl over there," I pointed to the girl who was now tanning. "Ugh, tramp," I scrunched up my nose at her.

"Oh, I see what is going on here," a smile grew on his face as he loosened his arms up.

"What the hell are you talking about, Oliver," I turned back to him.

"You saw me flirting with her, got jealous, and started flirting with another guy to make me jealous, you're sneaky," he snickered walking closer towards me. "But you can just throw that number away, I know your plan now," he placed his hands on both of my arms.

I quickly threw them off, "Oh, quit being so conceited, you know what, I am going out with him, tonight," I stated. It wasn't exactly apart of the plan to go out with Justin, but it couldn't hurt and I wanted Oliver off my back about this.

"You're what," he frowned not believing what I just told him.

"Yep, I'm going to go talk with him now," I smiled once more before turning and walking back towards Justin. "Hi Justin," I tapped his shoulder from behind, he was sitting down now.

"Hey, Lilly, I thought you were over there handling your little, boy best friend," he sent a glare towards Oliver's direction. I turned around and saw Oliver just standing there with a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah, well, he's just jealous that's all," I shrugged sitting down next to Justin.

"Why is he jealous, you guys are just friends, right," he asked me with a confused look on his face. I didn't really know what to say. Our status right now is single, but I don't think that Oliver and I could ever be 'just friends' ever again.

"Um, it's kind of an odd situation," I spoke the truth. "But I actually came over to, uh, talk about that date," I moved closer to him making him smile.

"Well, it's definitely still on the table, if that's what you're getting at," he chuckled at my silliness.

"Good, because I would love to go on a date with you Justin," I accepted his invitation.

"Great, when exactly do you want to go out," he asked. "I'm in town for the rest of the week, so tonight or tomorrow would be really good nights," he told me.

"Tonight sounds good to me," I nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up at say, seven," he questioned.

"Sounds great," I agreed causing him to smile at me with his beautiful smile. "Well, I better go, my best friend Miley is going to want all the details about you," I laughed.

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight," he grinned, I just nodded and stood up before walking off back to Miley with a smile on my face.

Oh, shit, I'm going out on a date with someone, who isn't Oliver tonight. There is no way I can do this. The last time I went out on a date with a guy who wasn't Oliver was about a year and a half ago. Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?!

"Okay girly, tell me everything," Miley squealed meeting me half way. "Oliver said that the guy over there asked you out on a date?!"

I smiled, "Yep, he did, we're going out tonight, isn't that great," I tried not to show her that I was really nervous and scared.

"Oh, that is so awesome Lills," she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. Then she quickly pulled away, looked back at a lonely and depressed Oliver, and asked, "But, you guys just broke up, are you sure you should do this so soon?"

"It's one date, it's not like I'm going into another relationship, I don't think I could really do that, with someone else," I admitted staring at Oliver, who was sitting down on a towel and seeping sand through his hand. "I need to talk with him real quick, we'll talk when I come to your house to get ready," I told her before walking over to Oliver. "Hi," I sweetly greeted him standing in front of him now.

He didn't even look up at me, "What," he mumbled brushing his hand off and pulling his knees to his bare chest.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Its one date Oliver," I moved my hand on his arm.

"One date could turn into a lot more," he bitterly responded still not looking in my direction.

I placed my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me now, "Oliver, I promise you, it is just a date, there is no way in hell it will turn into more, you're the only guy that I truly want," I truthfully told him. I knew he was going to ask why weren't together, for like the millionth time so I stopped him, "I love you so, so much Oliver, but I have told you a dozen times, I just need time, like, I need time to figure out if I can't stand being with another guy, how is that for you," I smiled at him.

"I guess that is reasonable, but I'm still hoping the date ends in disaster," he chuckled. "But no more talking about other guys around me, I can't take that anymore," he begged.

I nodded, "You got it," I agreed. "Now, Miley and I have to go, to, get me ready," I pushed him slightly. When I saw his head go down again I leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. Then I stood up and grabbed all of my stuff before leaving with Miley.

----------------------------------------------------

"Lilly, you ready yet," I heard Miley yell to me. I was currently in my bathroom changing into an outfit that she picked out of my clothes for my date. She picked out a knee length, orange, blue, and green flowery dress, with a white neckline. The shoes were a pair of light blue and white converses.

I walked out to see her standing right next to the bathroom, "How do I look," I asked spinning around.

"I like that, the dress shows off your girly side and the shoes show off your tom-boy side," she approved before pulling me back to my room. "Now, for the hair, I was thinking straight, with this orange headband," she sat me down at my makeup mirror and showed me a light orange headband.

"Yeah, that would look good," I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Great, so uh, are you excited about tonight," she asked beginning to brush my hair through.

I didn't know what to tell her. She is my best friend, so I guess she'd understand. But still, she would probably just tell me that its nerves and I'm just looking for an excuse to get out of it. Oh well, I might as well just tell her the truth about how I'm feeling.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," I told her as she grabbed the straightner.

"What do you mean, you don't know if you're doing the right thing," she asked running the straightner through a curly part of my hair.

"Well, it's like you said, Oliver and I did just break up like a week ago, this is kind of wrong," I explained one of my reasons for being so nervous.

"Yes, but its one date and if you want, you don't even have to think of it as a date, and you could always act like you're just with a friend, but be polite," she helped searching for another curly piece of hair.

"I guess, but Miley, I don't know if I can go on a date with a guy who isn't Oliver now," I sighed looking down at my newly manicured orange finger nails that Miley did an hour ago. "I mean honestly Miley, did you see the look on Oliver's face when he found out that I was going out with Justin, I've never seen him so depressed," I looked up at her through the mirror.

"Yeah, he did look pretty hurt, but Lills you said yourself that your doing this because you want to know if you can't be with anyone else, so technically your doing this for him," she shrugged brushing my hair through once again, after she finished straightening every curly piece of my hair.

"Your right, I'm just nervous I guess," I agreed with her.

"Good, now let's finish up for your date," she grabbed the headband and slid it onto my head. "There, do you like?"

"Wow Miles, that's really cute," I gasped running my hands through my hair.

"Good, you like it, now onto the makeup," she clapped grabbing my mascara.

----------------------------------------------------

"You look so amazing Lilly, that boy is going to go crazy over you," Miley jumped up and down at the bottom of the stairs while I made my way down.

"Thanks," I grinned at her walking down to the living room.

"Is he picking you up or what is happening," she questioned sitting next to me on her couch.

"Um, we're supposed to meet each other at the restaurant on the beach at seven," I answered looking through my missed calls, I forgot to take my phone off of vibrate earlier.

"Well, it's like almost seven, you might want to get moving girly," she pulled me off the couch with her.

I smiled at her slipping my tan jacket on my shoulders, "Wish me luck," I said dryly.

"Good luck, now go," she pushed me out the door.

As I started to walk down the driveway, the thought of Oliver kept going through my mind over and over again. I know that Miley said that I could just pretend that this isn't a date, but sometimes it just isn't that simple. Justin thinks it is a date, so I'm pretty sure that acting like I'm just hanging out with one of my guy friends, isn't the best policy. Plus, all night all I'll really be able to think about is Oliver. What if I slip up and call Justin, Oliver, it would be very terrible and very embarrassing. And, Oliver just looked so hurt, it's not like he asked that trampy girl at the beach, out on a date. Why did I tell Justin I would go out with him? I'm really hurting Oliver and if you think about it, I'm hurting myself too. But then again, I didn't want to hurt Justin by canceling on him. Oh man, this is just too difficult!

I was now nearing the beach and I had tears streaming down my face. I stopped near the water, not near enough to get wet of course. I know I'm supposed to meet Justin in like ten minutes, but I didn't want him to see me like this and I just needed to let out a cry. I haven't really cried in about four days. But now that I said yes to going out with another guy and then seeing the pained look on Oliver's face, I needed to cry.

----------------------------------------------------

I could not believe I was doing this, but I had no choice, "Lilly," I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned around and my blue eyes met his brown, "Have you been crying," he asked placing both of his hands on my arms. I gulped not knowing what to tell him so I just nodded. "Well, here, come inside, it's chilly out here and your in a dress," he said pulling me inside the familiar place. "Why were you crying?"

I broke down, "I couldn't do it," I whispered fumbling with my fingers. Then I looked up and into his beautiful brown eyes.

A small smile grew on Oliver's face before he walked over and wrapped his strong arms around me, "I'm sorry Lills," he whispered in my ear. When he pulled away, I frowned, "Come here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his couch, sitting me down next to him. "Why couldn't you do it," he kept our hands entangled.

I decided that I might as well just tell him the truth, "I got half way there and all of a sudden it all hit me, the fact that I was going out with someone who wasn't you, the hurt look on your face when I left you at the beach earlier today, and all I could think about was you the whole walk there," I let a tear roll down my cheek.

He frowned, "I'm sorry Lills," he whispered looking down.

"What, Oliver, what the hell do you have to apologize for," I asked with a shocked expression.

He stood up, "I should have never made you feel guilty for going out with that guy, no matter how jealous and upset I was, you have told me a dozen times that you need time, I just don't listen," he cried out flailing his arms around in the air.

I shook my head at him before standing up to pull his head down to me and capture his lips in a kiss. I ran one of my hands through his hair as he kissed me back with his hand roaming my waist. I then reluctantly pulled away, "Do not blame yourself, you would have been on my mind no matter what you did," I whispered resting my forehead against his.

"So does this mean that you have finally realized that you can't be with anyone else, but me," his face lit up.

I giggled at him, "I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this, friends with benefits thing," I moved my hand from his hair down to his chest; he was only wearing a white wife beater.

"Really," he grinned mischievously cupping my cheek with his left hand and kissing me once again. He deepened the kiss as he moved us both back over to the couch. I was lying on my back on the couch as he kept one arm on the side of the couch to hold himself up, but still kept his left hand cupping my cheek.

I moaned before pulling away, "Where are your parents at," I asked inhaling and then exhaling over and over.

"Their gone for the weekend for some 'alone time', I try not to think about that," he answered before leaning in and kissing me again.

I smiled at his eagerness, but I pushed him away softly again, "Where are your brothers," I asked referring to his older brother Oscar and his younger brother Owen.

"Owen is staying at Andrew's house and Oscar is at Chris's birthday party, probably getting drunk or something, so he won't be home tonight either," he sighed.

"So, we're alone," I grinned at him making him nod with a huge smile. "Could I maybe…spend the night?"

"I would love that," he smirked pulling me in for another kiss again. His hand that was cupping my cheek moved down and started to go up under my dress.

"Oliver," I shouted pulling away while my chest was heaving in and out.

"Man, I'm sorry Lilly, I just-," he tried to apologize, but I cut him off with a soft peck on the lips. "What was that for," he seemed very confused.

"Not here," I smiled up at him. "You know, I'm kind of hungry, what do you have to eat," I wondered moving out from under him and walking into his kitchen.

He groaned, "Um, I don't know," he came up behind me and slid up and sat on the countertop, right next to the microwave.

"Hey, this looks good," I shouted pulling out a bowl of covered lasagna. I walked over, uncovered the lasagna and placed it in the microwave, setting the timer for a minute. "Sorry about scaring the hell out of you over there," I laid my elbow on the countertop and turned to him.

"More like confusing the hell out of me, can you say mood swings, I mean, one minute you were screaming at me to stop, the next minute you're all happy and you kiss me and say your hungry, what is up with that," he questioned running a hand through his hair.

"I just didn't want anything to happen on your parents' couch, that would be terrible," I explained tapping my fingers on the counter. Justin then popped back into my mind, "Do you think that maybe I should call Justin and explain everything to him," I asked Oliver.

"Sure, you can tell him how you couldn't get your best friend off your mind and then went to his house to have a heated makout session with him, I'm sure he won't feel jealous or upset about that," he sarcastically replied.

I glared up at him, "I guess, well how about I lie to him, I just don't want to, you know, stand him up, I've had it happen to me before, I know exactly how it feels, it's devastating," I looked down and played with the hem of my dress.

"Yeah, your right, give him a call, my phone or are you going to use your cell," he asked picking up my phone off of the counter and picking up his house phone that was on the charger.

"I'll just use my phone," I took my phone out of his hand and walked over to his couch while dialing Justin's number that I programmed into my phone; it was much easier than having to carry around a piece of paper.

"_Hello_," Justin answered and I could tell he had a depressed tone.

"Hi Justin," I sweetly said through the phone.

"_Lilly, where are you at, you were supposed to meet me for our date like twenty minutes ago_," he sounded really upset.

"Josh, I know, I'm just not feeling very well, I just got the chance to call you," I lied through my teeth as Oliver came and sat down next to me.

"_Well do you want me to come to your house and check on you_," aw, he is such a sweetheart.

"That is really sweet of you Justin, but, no I'm just going to get some sleep, being sick makes me tired," I lied again dropping my free hand on Oliver's knee.

"_Okay, well, I hope you feel better Lilly, um, do you maybe want to reschedule our date, I really would enjoy going out with you_," this made me throw my head back on Oliver's arm, that was stretched across the couch, and dig my finger nails into his knee.

"What did he say," Oliver whispered away from the phone.

I just shook my head at Oliver, "Um, aren't you leaving in like two days," I questioned Justin.

"_Yeah, but I should be back right after we let out of school_," he answered making me sigh.

"I will definitely get back to you on that, thanks for asking, hey, I have to go, I'll talk to you soon, bye," I quickly hung up the phone turning my head to bury it in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"Okay, what will you get back to him about and did you say that you would talk to him soon," Oliver pushed me back lightly so that he could look me in the eyes.

"N-nothing, hey why don't we get back to what we were doing earlier," I seductively moved closer to him only inches from his face and my hand was moving up his leg.

To my surprise, it didn't fool him, "No, no, no, tell me what you're going to get back to him about," he pushed me away again.

I decided I might as well just come out and say it, "Well…he asked if I wanted to reschedule our date and I said that I would get back to him about it," I said sitting straight and placing my hands in my lap.

"Oh, so what we're doing is basically nothing, you're just playing with my feelings, huh," he sighed standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"What, no, Oliver, I just didn't know exactly what to tell him at the time, I was under a lot of pressure, and he was just being so sweet, it was hard," I cried standing up and turning him to look at me.

"But tell me this, are we back together now," he looked me straight in the eye trying to find some answers.

I looked away, not really knowing what to tell him, "I don't know yet," I shrugged. Man, I am so messed up.

"That's just great Lil," he groaned walking away and up the stairs.

"Oliver," I called out his name running up the stairs after him. "Oliver, I'm sorry, I just can't give you an answer to that right now," I told him once I reached his room.

"Why not, you found out tonight that you couldn't go out with another guy, I thought that's what you wanted to figure out," he slammed down on his bed.

"Oliver, I just don't know yet, I know I'm taking you on this crazy roller coaster ride and I'm sorry about that, but my emotions and hormones are just…all over the damn place," I screamed banging my head on his wall.

"I know, but you need to remember my feelings too," he said standing up and walking over to me. "I mean, one minute you want to be my girlfriend, the next minute you want a break and it's back and forth like that, I'm just so sick and tired of it," he tugged at his hair, frustrated at our situation.

"I know and I shouldn't be doing that to you, but when I'm near you, so many things are going through my head and my heart says that I should just say screw it and be with you, but my head tells me that I need to take a break from us, I never know who to listen to," I tried to explain what has been going on with me the past week. "You just don't deserve any of the stuff that I'm putting you through, I'm sorry," I apologized about to rush out of his room before he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't…leave, stay, please," he begged as I turned my head to stare into his eyes.

"I don't understand you…after everything that I have put you through lately, you still want me, what the hell is the matter with you," I turned my whole body towards him as he released my wrist.

He grinned down at me before brushing a strand of my hair out of my face and resting his hand on my cheek, "Because I love you and I would wait for you no matter how long it takes," he said causing a smile to grow on my face.

"You are unbelievable, you know that," I stared up at him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

He just grinned before pulling me into him and kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair. He then wrapped his arms around my back and scooped me up into his arms before moving us over to the bed. I continued to kiss him as he laid me down on my back against the bed. As soon as he was comfortable on top of me, his hand reached up under my dress and started to move back and forth on my waist.

I decided that I was sick of his wife beater, so I reached under his top and quickly pulled it up over his head before tossing it on the floor. It only took us about two seconds before we started to kiss again. My hands were roaming up and down his chest, missing the feeling a lot. He then pulled away from my lips and started trailing kisses down my neck.

He went a little farther than I thought he would when he went past my neck and down to my breasts, but I definitely didn't seem to mind. This was exactly what I was waiting for, a time where it could just be the two of us, no one else existed right now. I knew that Oliver was the one; there was definitely no doubt in my mind about it. This was my time to really be with the one person that I love more than anything.

My hands started to dig into his back showing him how good he was making me feel right now. As his mouth made it back up to mine I moved my hands back up to his hair and started to play with it. His tongue started to run across my lip, asking for entrance. I, of course, opened my mouth, allowing his tongue in.

I slowly sat up against his headboard, moving his hands from my waist to the back of my dress, giving him permission to un-zip my dress. This made him pull away slightly, "Lilly," he said my name quietly, it sounded like a question. "A-are you positive that you want to really do this," he made sure I was fine with how far we were going. I simply nodded trying to pull him back to me, but he had to ask more questions, "You know that there is no going back and I really don't want you to do something that you'll regret later," he stated.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Oliver, I promise you that I am ready for this, there is no way that I can regret losing my virginity to the person that I love," I whispered stroking his cheek with my thumb. "I want to be with you right now more than anything…at this moment, it is only us," I told him.

"I love you Lilly," he smiled against my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Oliver," I grinned back before pulling him back in.

* * *

**A/N~ Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it. Once again, for like the third time, plz remember to go to the teen choice awards website & vote for the awesome Emily Osment, her & Mitchel are like the only reasons why I watch Hannah Montana, Jason too, sometimes. Plz review, review, review. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Back Together

**A/N~ Sorry it took me a whole week to update, but my family has been here all week long and I haven't had any quiet time to concentrate on this story. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me, I had a feeling that last chappy would make ya'll happy lol. Here's chapter 11!

* * *

**

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Back Together**_

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," I heard an alarm go off. As I reached over to turn my alarm off, my hand met air. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was definitely not in my room. After I heard the sound shut off I felt an arm tighten around my apparent bare waist.

The memories of the night before soon floated back into my mind. I was supposed to meet Justin for our date, but I decided that I couldn't do it. So I went to the person that could make me feel better, Oliver. I also remember what we did last night, can you say…amazing. Usually when people have their first time, it's uncomfortable and just weird. But we were so different.

"Lilly," I heard Oliver whisper into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Morning," I smiled scooting closer to him making him chuckle. Then I remembered, "Shit, we're going to be late for school and my mom has absolutely no idea that I'm here, Dammit," I cried fixing to stand up, but was pulled back.

"We have today off, remember, the teachers are having some sort of conference," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I mentally smacked myself. "But I do need to call my mom, she probably got worried that I never came home last night, where is my phone at," I asked trying to remember what I did with it the night before. "Shoot, I think it's still downstairs on the couch," I groaned rolling over on my back.

"Well, call her in a little bit, it's like six in the morning, wherever she thinks your at, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't think your awake right now, anyway," he made sense.

"You just don't want me to leave the bed," I smirked turning my head towards him.

"Well…," he grinned as he started to kiss my naked shoulder. "I did really enjoy last night," he smiled against my arm.

I placed my hand in his hair, stroking it, "I did too," I nodded.

"Good," he grinned moving his lips to mine and kissing them softly as one of his hands roamed around my waist.

I smiled before pulling away, "Now one question," I gripped his shoulders to keep him off me for a second.

"What's that," he raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you had condoms in your nightstand drawer," I asked remembering him pulling a pack of condoms out of his nightstand drawer.

"Um, well…," he seemed nervous now.

"Um, well…," I imitated. "Just answer me this, was it before or after we started dating," I got more specific.

"After, definitely after," he cleared up.

"So…I'm the only one you were thinking of spending this moment with," I thought I would see how long I could carry this thing.

"What, yeah, I mean, I thought about it with Joanie, but it was one of those things that quickly left my mind, because I didn't love her," he answered moving my hair out of my face.

I smiled, "Good, now for future reference, don't ever mention that bitch's name in bed again, better yet, don't mention her name period," I demanded.

He chuckled, "Alright, it's a deal," he accepted before leaning down and kissing me again. I pulled him close so that our bare bodies were touching completely.

"_We laugh til we cry, read each other's minds, live with a smile, make it all worth while_," I heard my cell phone from downstairs.

"Are you kidding me Miley," I shouted as I pulled away from Oliver. "I'll be right back, okay."

"You promise," he sighed.

I pecked his lips, "Hand me one of your shirts," I requested.

He moved over and picked his over-sized shirt off of his floor, "This good," he asked showing me the plain orange shirt.

"Yep," I answered standing up with the covers over my body.

"I don't know why you do that, I don't think anything has changed over night," he bit his lip.

"Shut up," I giggled, blushing. I slipped the sheet off of my body as I threw the shirt over my head and slipped on my Victoria Secret's panties.

"Never looked at those, their nice," he smirked.

"Geez your horny in the mornings," I laughed before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"_Live with a smile, make it all worth while, make it all worth while_," man she really doesn't stop calling until someone answers, does she?

"Hello," I picked my phone up off the couch and answered it.

"_What the hell took you so long to answer your phone, I've been calling for like five minutes now_," she yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Miles, I was kind of busy, what do you want," I sounded bitter, but she ruined my morning with Oliver so of course I'm bitter right now.

"_Geez, sorry, but I just called to see how the date went last night_," she replied. Uh-oh, I can't tell her that I didn't go on the date, no instead; I went to go lose my virginity to Oliver. Yeah, that doesn't sound bad at all. "_Your mom called me last night around midnight asking where you were at, because you weren't home, so I guess that tells me that the date went pretty well_," she assumed.

"Well, the truth is Miles is that," I stopped myself trying to figure out a reason I could give her to why I didn't go on the date. "I didn't actually go on the date last night," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"_Wait, what, then where were you at if you weren't with Justin_," she worried.

"Man, your still on the phone," Oliver complained walking down the stairs in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"_Who was that_," crap, she heard him.

"Uh, that was no one, yeah, just, can I please call you later," I begged waving my hand to Oliver telling him to shut up.

"_Yeah, I guess, but I'm not letting this go and you need to call your mom_," she said.

"Thanks, I will, bye," I hung up the phone. "You really need to learn to shut up," I fussed at Oliver for his loud mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you were telling her, and since when am I no one," he sounded hurt as he sat next to me on the couch. "Are we just going to keep our special night a secret between us," he asked.

"What, no, no, no, I just didn't want to tell her about that over the phone, it's one of those things where it has to be talked about in person," I explained placing my hand on his knee.

"Alright then, do you want to, head back upstairs," he was eager again making me giggle.

"Sorry, I need to call my mom, she was worried last night and I want to make sure she knows that I'm fine," I apologized rubbing his knee.

"Ugh, you lied to me," he groaned sending glares in my direction.

"No I didn't, I said that I would be back up there, and I will, I just need to call and tell her I'm fine, do you think I should tell her that I stayed the night here," I asked.

"Yeah, just tell her that the date didn't go well and you came over here, like you always do when you need comfort," he smiled.

I nodded before picking up my phone and dialing my house number, "_Hello_," I heard my mom answer after a few rings.

"Hey, mom, it's me," I innocently said hoping she wouldn't throw a fit at me.

"_Lilly, where the hell have you been, I was worried sick about you last night_," guess I couldn't really get that lucky.

"Mom, I know, I talked to Miley, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I was just…caught up in something," I looked to Oliver making him chuckle.

"_I just want to know where you are, if your okay, and if I need to come pick you up_," she exhaled calming herself down.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise and I'm at Oliver's house, so no there is no need to pick me up," I calmly replied.

"_Okay, well I at least know that you were safe last night_," she said.

"I am, I promise you," I laid my head on Oliver's shoulder.

"_Well, call me if you need me, I'm going to head back to bed, I love you sweetie_," I could feel her smile through the phone.

"I love you too mom," I grinned right before hanging up the phone again. I picked my head up and looked at Oliver, "She loves you so much."

My comment put a smile on his face, "Well, what Truscott doesn't," he laughed.

"That's true, my dad loves you, my brother loves you, my mom, my cousins, practically everyone in my family loves you," I nodded. It was true, every Christmas and Thanksgiving, my little girl cousins never wanted to leave Oliver's side, I personally thought they had a crush on him. My aunts and uncles would always lean over and tell me, he's a keeper, don't let this one go. I didn't plan to let him go, ever.

"You're forgetting the most important Truscott, unless she doesn't love me," he pouted showing me his puppy dog face.

I giggled before kissing his lips. "I love you the most," I smiled when I pulled away from him.

"Yo, yo, yo, Oscar Oken in the house," I heard Oliver's older brother yell as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh shit," I cried. I was only wearing panties and Oliver's over-sized t-shirt. I so did not want his brother to see me like this, that's embarrassing.

"Hey little bro, L-," Oscar stopped in his tracks when he saw me on the couch. "Um, this is not exactly what I was expecting."

I looked at Oliver with a scared expression, "I got to go," I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. "Shit, shit, shit," I groaned shutting his bedroom door.

"Lilly, calm down," I heard Oliver say as he followed me into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Calm down, Oliver, your older brother just saw me in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of panties," I whined falling onto his bed.

"I know your embarrassed Lil, that is totally understandable, but trust me he didn't see anything bad, it's not like he's never seen you in a bathing suit before, panties are kind of close," he tried to sooth me, laying down on his stomach next to me.

"I just didn't want anyone, besides you, to see me like this," I smacked my hands over my face.

"It's going to be okay babe, except for the fact that now we can't get back to what we were doing," he sighed moving his hand under my shirt and running over it.

"Nope, sorry, your brother is back, that is kind of uncomfortable to me," I replied removing my hands from my face.

"Well fine, guess we better get dressed," he sighed leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

I nodded before standing up causing his hand to fall down on the bed. I walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up my dress and bra from the floor laying them down on the bed. I placed my hands at the bottom of the shirt I was wearing when I caught Oliver still laying on the bed and staring at me, "Are you just going to sit there like a perverted idiot and watch me get dressed or are you going to put on some pants and a shirt," I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I'll get dressed," he sighed lifting himself off the bed and pulling a pair of black jeans out of his drawer. I rolled my eyes at him as I lifted the shirt off of my head showing my naked body. "Wow," I heard Oliver gasp making me cover up with the shirt.

"Oliver," I threw one of my shoes at him.

"Man, sorry, but you keep acting as though I haven't seen you naked before, did you already forget about last night," he frowned slipping his jeans on.

"No, I did not forget about last night, but I would like a little privacy while I'm trying to get dressed," I glared clasping my bra.

"Okay, sorry," he chuckled pulling his large white t-shirt over his head.

I smiled and grabbed my dress off of his bed before slipping into it. "Crap," I moaned trying to zip up the dress; I was never really good at these things. "Ollie, could you give me a hand please," I begged still trying to zip it myself.

"Yeah, sure," he accepted walking up behind be and moving my hair so that he could see the zipper. He grabbed the small zipper with his hands and moved it up, "There you go," he grinned turning me around to face him.

"My hair is a mess," I commented looking behind him and into a mirror on the wall.

"Well, sorry but it's hard to not mess with your hair, it's so soft," he ran his hands through it again.

"You're so silly," I giggled kissing his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his down to my waist.

"Lil, you got a call from some dude named Justin," Oscar knocked on the door ruining mine and Oliver's kiss.

I quickly pulled away, "Why is he calling me so early and just why is he calling me," I whined opening up Oliver's door. "Thanks," I said to Oscar grabbing the phone from his hands. "Hey Justin," I tried to be as sweet as I could at the moment.

"_Hey Lilly, um, who was I just talking to, he said his name was Oscar_," he sounded confused.

"Uh, yeah, his name is Oscar, he's Oliver, my best friend's, older brother," I cleared up sitting down on the bed. I looked over at Oliver and he looked upset.

"_Well, I tried calling your house, but your mom told me that you weren't home last night or this morning, where have you been at_," he nosed.

"I stayed at Oliver's last night," I admitted.

"_Wait, I thought you were sick last night and were just going to get some sleep, I don't know, I thought that maybe you would sleep at your own house_," okay, he was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Yeah well, I needed to talk to Oliver last night so I came to his house," I said with a bit of attitude. "Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you later," I sighed flipping my phone closed. "Man, I would have never said yes to him yesterday if I'd known he was so nosey, we just met and he's already checking in on me," I shrieked slamming down on the bed. "Ollie, what's wrong," I remembered the upset look on his face.

"You called me your best friend, does that mean that we're still just friends, nothing has changed," he asked bringing himself to look at me.

"Trust me, lots has changed Oliver," I smiled hoping he would to, no such luck.

"I'm serious Lilly, are we still just friends…with benefits," he asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

I turned my head to the ceiling to think about this one. Let's back track, I was supposed to go on a date with another guy, but canceled because I couldn't get Oliver off of my mind. Then I came here, to Oliver's house, and confessed to him that I couldn't go through with it. Then after a long talk, we had sex for the first time, with each other. I think it's safe to say that I couldn't be with anyone besides Oliver.

"I don't think I can handle that anymore," I spoke up still staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean, you can't handle what," he asked confused.

"I can't handle us being just friends anymore, I need you way too much and if we're not officially dating then, that gives us permission to flirt with other people," I said as he nodded his head. "I don't want that," I finally looked up at him.

"So…does this mean that we're back on," his voice was full of hope.

I giggled before sitting up and cocking my head to the right before kissing his lips. I slowly pulled away, "Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does, but I could use some more convincing," he teased. I giggled again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him another time.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled shutting the front door behind me. "Mom, you home, Brandon," I called out their names. "Where are you guys?" I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the island, it read:

_Lilly,_

_Brandon went to work with your dad, for a school assignment and I didn't have to work today so I am out with the girls, won't be back until tonight._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Cool, I get the house to myself for the whole day. I have to get Miley and Oliver over here. It was very rare that I was left alone at the house so when I did, I took advantage of it. I walked over to the couch after I checked the clock to see that it was almost eleven and pulled my cell phone out of my purse, dialing Miley's number.

"_Hey Lil, what's up_," she chirped answering the phone.

"Well, my mom didn't have to work today so she is out with her girlfriends and won't be back until tonight and Brandon is at work with my dad, so I have the house to myself all day long, you want to come over," I asked kicking my shoes off.

"_Yeah, sure, I'll be over in like five minutes_," she answered.

"Great, I'll see you then," I smiled pressing the end button on my phone before holding down speed dial two to call Oliver's number.

After it rang a couple of times, he finally picked up, "_Hey Lilly, just left my house and already you can't get enough of me, huh_," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, I actually called to tell you that my mom and Brandon are out of the house for the whole day," I said spreading my feet out on the couch.

"_Oh, and you want your Ollie-pop to come over_," he said. I already knew what he was thinking I wanted; boy was he in for a surprise.

"Actually, no, sorry Ollie-pop, that's not the reason I called," I smiled. "I mean, I did, but you won't be the only one coming over, Miley's coming to hang out too," I let him know.

"_Aw man, well, yeah, I'll still come over_," he sounded slightly upset making me smile even wider. "_I'll be over in just a minute_," he lightened up some.

"Okay, see you then, I love you," I told him.

"_I love you too babe_," he was smiling now. I flipped my phone closed and laid down staring up at the ceiling for a second.

Oliver and I were finally back together. I know I say that like it's been months since we broke up, but to be honest, it kind of felt like it. And the way that Oliver and I got back together was so special and amazing. I could not stop smiling at all. Hopefully Miley doesn't notice my new glow.

"Hi, hi," I heard Miley greet me as she walked through the door without knocking first.

"Hey, what makes you think that you can just walk through without a single knock," I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whenever you and Oliver start to knock on my door, that's when I'll start with ya'lls," she grinned dropping her purse on the coffee table. "So, is Oliver coming over?"

"Yeah, he should be here any second," I answered sitting back down on the couch next to her.

"Okay, well before he gets here, do you think maybe you could tell me why you did not go on that date last night," she snooped wanting some answers fast.

I inhaled and then exhaled before turning to her, "I just couldn't do it, Oliver kept coming into my mind and it was just too hard," I replied.

"Uh-huh, now that you have told me part of the reason, I want to know the whole thing, oh and can you please tell me why your wearing your clothes from last night," she noticed my dress that she picked out for me to wear on my date, guess I should have changed before she got here.

"I kind of slept over at Oliver's house last night," I confessed playing with the hem of my dress.

"Wait, what, you spent the night at Oliver's house," she gasped. "Okay, well could you maybe tell me what happened," she pried.

"I went over there, told him that I couldn't do it, and…," I began.

"And……what," she was really curious.

"Hey you guys," Oliver walked into the living room. "What are we talking about," he asked plopping down next to me and throwing his arm over the couch.

"_We_ were talking in private, and then _you_ came in," Miley glared at Oliver.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized looking at me. "Do you want me to leave or…," he asked pointing his finger towards the door.

"No, you can stay, I'll just talk to her alone…later," I cleared up. "So, what should we do today," I asked placing my hands in my lap and looking back and forth at the two on either side of me.

"I don't know, I just feel like chilling out around the house today," Miley shrugged.

"Yeah, same here," Oliver agreed.

"Alright, well, how about we pig out on junk food and watch some movies, my mom and I just went to the store like last week and picked out a ton of new movies," I suggested.

"Alright that sounds good to me," Oliver said as Miley just nodded.

"Cool, well, I'm going to go change out of this dress, I'll be back down in a second, don't miss me too much," I placed one hand on Oliver's knee and one hand on Miley's knee to help me stand up before I started walking towards the stairs.

"Sorry Lills, that's not possible," Oliver commented making me turn my head and smile at him before jogging up the steps and into my room.

I shut the door behind me before I walked over to my closet and looked through my clothes. I decided on a pink under shirt, a black vest, and a pair of black shorts. And since my hair still kind of looked like crap, I decided to brush it through and put a little bit of my hair in the back into a ponytail. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before opening my bedroom door and walking back downstairs to see Oliver and Miley in a deep conversation.

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about," I butted into the conversation.

"Nothing, just talking, hey that's a cute outfit," Miley smiled at me as I walked over to them.

"Thank you Miles," I grinned sitting in between them again. I looked over at Oliver to see him staring at my legs, "You just like to see me in something that shows off my legs, am I right," I smirked.

He chuckled, "You have nice legs, of course I'm going to stare," he massaged the top of my shoulder.

"Um, am I missing something here," Miley eyed us.

"Well, um, I kind of didn't have the time to mention to you, but…Oliver and I are back together," I smiled at Miley.

"What, that's great, how did you guys get back together," she jumped up in her seat with a huge grin on her face.

I looked at Oliver and blushed, "I'll tell you about that later," I patted her knee causing her to get a confused look on her face. "Okay, Oliver you're the guy so, you go get the food, Miley and I will pick out the movies," I told him.

"Alright," he cheered standing up and walking over towards the refrigerator.

I hopped off of the couch with Miley and walked over to our movie cabinet, opening it up to reveal a ton of old and new movies, "Oh my gosh, I have been dying to see this movie," Miley squealed taking out He's Just Not That Into You.

"Oh yeah, you didn't get to go to that premiere, well we'll watch that first then," I replied looking to see what else we could watch. "Hey, how about Yes Man, I know we've seen it a few times, but Jim Carrey is too hilarious, it never gets old," I suggested pulling the movie out.

"Yeah that sounds good, we all love that one," she agreed taking the movie out of my hands.

"Um, let's see…oh, how about The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, I could watch that a thousand times, just because once Brad's body gets younger in the movie, I feel like I could melt, he is hot," I sighed showing her the movie.

"You don't have to ask me twice, any movie with Brad Pitt, I'll watch it," she snatched the movie from my hands making me laugh.

"Aw, Marley and Me, even though I'll burst into tears, I want to watch it," I awed pulling the movie out and placing it on top of the movies in Miley's hands.

"Yeah, we're going to need a box of tissue," she chuckled.

I smiled before pulling out another movie, Role Models, "You know that Oliver is going to want to watch this, and it's not like it's a bad movie, from what I've seen, it's pretty hilarious," I said.

"Yeah, alright, I guess we should at least have one movie that Oliver really likes," she nodded taking it out of my hands.

"Oh my gosh…Australia, Hugh Jackman equals, amazing," I sang while showing the movie off.

"Definitely, definitely, definitely," she grinned taking it out of my hands.

"Nick and Norah's infinite playlist, I love this movie," I said placing it in the stack. "And of course, everyone's favorite, My Best Friend's Girl," I giggled. "Dane Cook and Kate Hudson are too awesome," I complimented.

"Yep, well I think we have all of our movies, this should last us the whole day," she smiled showing me the stack of movies.

"What all are we watching," Oliver asked placing some junk food on the coffee table.

"We're going to start off with He's Just Not That Into You, too bad for you," Miley grinned placing the DVD into the DVD player.

"But don't worry, we did pick out a few movie that you might enjoy," I smiled sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Good," he thanked plopping down next to me and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Alright, let's get this thing started," Miley screamed sitting on the chair next to Oliver's side of the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, well now that the movie is over, I have to go to the bathroom," Oliver groaned hopping off the couch.

"Yeah well that's what you get for sucking down all that soda," I blamed as he turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me before going upstairs.

"So…Lilly, I have waited long enough, what is it that you and Oliver are keeping from me, I tried asking him earlier, but all he did was say something sarcastic and get this big goofy grin on his face," Miley pried jumping onto the couch next to me.

"Okay fine, you really want to know," I asked pulling my legs up on the couch and turning towards her.

"Yes, yes, yes, for crying out loud, just tell me," Miley grew impatient too fast.

"Your going to regret asking, but…..let's just say that, his parents nor his brothers were home last night, and this morning his older brother came in and saw me in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of my Victoria Secret's panties," I said hoping she could put the pieces together herself.

She sat there deep in thought for a second before it finally came to her, "You and Oliver had sex," she shouted in disbelief.

I quickly covered her mouth, "Would you keep it down, we have neighbors you know," I glared.

I removed my hand from her mouth, "Sorry, but I just can't believe that you lost your virginity, you lost your virginity to Oliver, you're not a virgin anymore," she was still in shock.

"Miley, I don't think there is anymore ways to say it," I stopped her from continuing her sentence.

"But, what made you decide to do it, you have been on the rocks about having sex for awhile now," she wondered calming down some.

"It's just, the talk we had last night, the way he comforted me, and the fact that I truly am in love with him," I answered.

Miley smiled sweetly, "Aw that is so sweet, now my next question is…was it any good, because from what I hear, the first time always sucks," she sounded interested now.

I chuckled, "Surprisingly, it was…amazingly wonderful," I threw my head back on the couch and smiled thinking about the night before.

"Really, wow, you got lucky Lills," she grinned patting my leg.

"I know," I squealed sitting up and hugging her. "Miley, can I ask you something," I pulled away slowly.

"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind," she asked leaning back on the arm rest.

"From what I've seen, whenever couples have their first time, things tend to change between them…so do you think that it could happen with me and Oliver," I questioned very serious now.

Miley sat up at my question and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Lilly, you and Oliver are perfect, you have literally survived everything with each other, and it doesn't look like anything has changed, I'm sure you guys will be the same, adorkable, weird, cute couple as always," she made me smile.

"Thank you Miley," I said hugging her one more time before Oliver came back into the room.

"Alright, out of my seat," Oliver was standing right in front of us.

"What if I want to sit here," she teased him making me giggle.

"No way, I want to sit next to my girlfriend, now move," he demanded pointing his finger towards the chair she was sitting in before.

"No, I want to sit next to my best friend, you can sit over there," she shot back glaring up at him, but I knew they were both teasing each other.

"Okay, so you're not going to move," he asked. She just shook her head no. This made him bend down, pick her up, throw her over his shoulder as she punched his back, and drop her on the chair. Just in case she would try to move back he quickly sat back in his seat beside me. I was now in a hysterical laughter as I pulled my feet up onto the couch and stretched out, like I always do during movies, which is why only two people could sit on the couch right now.

"What movie are we watching next," Oliver asked throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his chest.

"Yes Man," Miley and I replied in unison.

"Cool, a movie that I actually like," he grabbed a bag of potato chips off the side table.

"Oh please, quit acting like you didn't like the other one, you were so into it that you had to wait until the movie was over just to go to the bathroom," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah and the fact that you were literally drooling over Jennifer Aniston and Scarlett Johansson like the entire movie," Miley pointed out popping a few skittles into her mouth.

"Well, their hot," Oliver told her causing me to look up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Not as hot as you Lil," he sweet talked me rubbing my waist.

"Yeah, whatever, doesn't really matter, while you were drooling over those two I was drooling over Bradley Cooper and Ben Affleck," I bit my lip resting my head back on his chest.

"Pfft, they aren't all that, I am so much hotter," Oliver replied flipping his hair.

I sat up and placed my hand on his chest moving it back and forth, "Yes you are Ollie-pop," I giggled before laying back down.

"Now let's watch the movie," Miley grinned sitting down in her chair again and hitting play on the remote control.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay well, it's getting late and I have a Hannah thing in the morning, so I better get going," Miley said standing up from the chair. It was now nine and my mom wasn't home yet. She called me about an hour ago telling me she was going to be a little later than she thought and that Brandon would be staying at our dad's house. We just finished watching all of the movies and were all getting pretty tired, I guess that happens when your glued to the T.V all day. We also didn't have to worry about going to school tomorrow either because pretty much all of our teachers had to go to some workshop and they couldn't find enough substitutes. The school's computer thingy called earlier today to tell us all of that.

"Alright well, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Sounds good, bye Oliver," she waved to him before walking out the door.

"So, do you want me to stay longer or do you want me to go home," he asked turning towards me.

I smirked, "What do you think," I raised my eyebrow before laying my back on the couch.

"Really, on the couch," he laughed in disbelief.

I kicked him for that, "No you idiot, but the answer is yes, I want you to stay a little longer, until my mom gets home at least," I giggled throwing my legs over his.

"So, what do you want to do," he asked rubbing my leg up and down.

"I don't know, I was actually thinking we could, maybe, do a little of this," I smiled flirtatiously as I lifted myself up to grip his shirt and pull him down to me. He bent down and lay down beside me while we kissed. He ran his hand up my leg and a little up my shorts.

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas_," an unknown personalized ringtone sounded off from my phone.

"Who the hell is calling me right now," I moaned moving away from Oliver's lips, but that didn't stop him, he just moved down to my neck. "Ollie, I have to get up," I smiled down at him which caused him to pick his head up and look at me.

"Why, just let it ring," he whined resting his head on my chest.

"I can't, it might be important," I twirled a strand of his hair around my finger.

"I don't even recognize that personalized ringtone, so it's probably not," he sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It will just take a minute," I rubbed his arm before walking over to the island where I laid my phone down earlier. "Hello," I breathed out sitting down on a stool.

"_Lilly_," the voice said through the phone.

"Yes, who is this," I tried not to giggle when Oliver walked over and started to kiss my shoulder and my neck.

"_It's Jake_," he told me. Oh yeah, now I remember, I gave him that ringtone when we went to Vegas and saw him there.

"Jake," I shouted causing Oliver to stop and stare at me. "Hey, why are you calling me," I asked with a smile on my face.

"_Because, I couldn't get a hold of Oliver and I kind of figured he might be with you_," Jake answered. Jake found out about Oliver and me a few months ago when he came back to do some interviews in L.A.

"Uh, yeah he is here, do you want to talk to him," I asked looking up at Oliver who was taking a sip of his sweet tea. I forced him to drink tea since he had a little too many Cokes and Pepsis.

"_Actually, since I have you here I want to talk with you, um, I'm actually in town right now, do you think you could maybe meet me at the beach in about ten minutes, just you, tell Oliver I'm sorry_," he wondered nervously.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there, bye Jake," I hung up and turned to Oliver.

"What did he want," he questioned jumping up on the island in front of me.

"He just wants me to meet him at the beach in about ten minutes, so you have to go home, sorry," I apologized placing a hand on his knee and pushing myself up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," he asked jumping off the counter.

"Yep," I replied.

* * *

**A/N~ Okay, now I'm having some sort of writer's block lol. I wanted to have Jake in some of the next chapter, but I'm now having trouble trying to make up a reason he needs to talk to Lilly. I drew a blank **_**AFTER**_** I finished writing this. So if you guys could help that would be totally awesome, thanks. Plz review, review, review. PEACE OUT!**


	12. Disturbed

_**A/N~ Ok, once again, sorry for the delay, but my laptop is not a very good laptop & I have been busy running around town, giving me time to only check my mail & stuff. But here is chapter 12, nothing special, but I still hope you enjoy!!**_

* * *

_**A Very Stressful Prom**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Disturbed**_

"Jake, Jake, are you here," I shouted his name walking around on the dark beach. "Ugh, Jake where are-, whoa," I screamed when I felt someone pull me into mine and Oliver's secret spot. "Scare me like that again and I will personally kick your ass," I scowled when I realized it was Jake. "And how do you know about mine and Oliver's secret spot exactly," I asked walking over and sitting on a towel on the sand.

"He told me about it when he called me after he got back to his house, he told me it was a good place to meet without any disturbance," he answered sitting down across from me. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this spot, this is a one time deal," he covered himself.

"Well okay then, now what did you want to talk to me about," I changed the subject.

"As you know, I have been talking to Oliver lately," he stated while I nodded. "Um, I told him that I would be able to make it, but I don't know if I can now," he sighed running a hand through his new short hair.

"Wait, what, why, _Jake_," I glared moving my head closer to him in anger.

He backed away a little, "I'm sorry Lilly, but some things came up, my movie comes out in two weeks meaning I have to do press all week next week, so I can't exactly make it," he explained still scared.

"You know, to be honest, I think it was a bad idea for you to ask me to come meet you here alone, when you should know that, I will kill you Jake," I scrunched up my fists.

"I know, this was kind of the part I was afraid of, but I mean, I just, I'm not exactly finished," he stood up half way holding his hand out in front of him.

"Spit it out Jake before I do kill you," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't make it, maybe, but I will definitely try, I've already picked out my tux, corsage, and everything, I'm going to try and see if I can get out of doing the Late Night Show with Conan 'O Brian that night, he gets on my nerves sometimes anyways," he sat back down in front of me.

I half-smiled at him, "Fine, but I'm going to be very disappointed in you if you don't come, because this is Miley's prom night and I don't want her spending it singing on stage, that's not all that memorable," I stated.

He nodded his head, "I know, so could you please make sure that, even if I don't come, make sure she has a good time, please," he pleaded with a sad look on his face.

"I will," I smiled.

"Thank you, oh and make sure she doesn't try anything with her guitarist Jesse, I hate that guy," he cringed making me chuckle.

"Trust me I won't, he's cute, but I like you better," I shrugged making him smile again.

"You're a good friend Lilly," he leaned over and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back, returning the hug.

"Alright, well I have to get back to the house, my mom has no idea where I am at, of course, I don't even know if she is home or not, but still, I have to get going, bye Jake, hope to see you at prom," I pulled away and stood up before running out of the secret spot.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, you home yet," I shouted walking inside the hopefully empty house. "Mom," I called again sliding my sandals off next to the front door.

"No mom here, but there is a cute boyfriend," Oliver smiled walking down the stairs with a huge lighter in his hand.

"Hey Ollie, I thought you went home," I ran up and gave him a hug.

"I did, but Oscar was having some kind of party and he wanted me out of the house, so I grabbed my phone, gave Jake a little call, and came back over here," he replied letting me go.

"Great, now uh, why do you have a lighter in your hands and why do I smell some sort of essence," I sniffed the air around me. He smiled and grabbed my hand before pulling me upstairs. I was still a little confused, that was until I walked into my room and saw my room with no lights on, but had candles lit all around the place. There was some on my dresser, some on my nightstand, and some on my T.V stand. At the same time there was romantic music playing throughout the room and I saw the bed filled with rose petals. "Oh my gosh, Oliver, this is so…wow," I lost my breath.

"So you like it," he placed the lighter on my dresser and started to rub my shoulders.

"It's gorgeous Oliver," I was currently in awe. "But my mom will be home soon, I don't know what she would think about this," I giggled resting my head on his chest.

"That's where you're wrong, your mom called when I got back and said that she would be staying over at Cheryl's house, I guess her plans got all messed up today," he grinned and kissed my neck. "I was thinking that since last night was more of a spontaneous thing, I thought we could have a more, romantic night," he kissed my shoulder as he rubbed my arms.

I smiled leaning my head back on his shoulder as my eyes rolled to the back of my head from his touch, "So you want sex huh," I giggled.

"Well…," he smirked moving his hand up my shirt.

"I don't know Oliver, last night kind of tired me out, I mean we did go in for two rounds last night, remember," I opened my eyes.

"So are you saying you don't want to," he asked in between kisses.

"No, I was just saying," I giggled turning my body around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You are the most amazing guy that I have ever met, Oliver," I stared into his eyes.

"And you are the most beautiful and incredible girl that I have ever met," he placed his hands on either side of my cheeks before leaning in and planting his lips on mine. I ran my hands through his hair pressing my body up against his.

He lifted me up into his arms, bridal style and carried me over to the rose pedal covered bed. He set me on the bed and laid me down on my back while shifting himself on top of me. He currently had one of his hands moving up my leg and the other one in my hair. I moved my hands from his neck down to the hem of his shirt moving it slowly up above his head. Once it was to the top, he took it off and threw it on the floor before quickly going back to kissing me.

I brought my hands back up and moved them up and down from his chest to his abs over and over again, the boy has gotten fit. He slowly started to unbutton my vest, his lips never leaving mine. Once he finally got the last button I sat up a little so that I could take it off. He of course helped me out a little. While still kissing me he held me up as I took the vest off before I threw it behind me and onto the floor. We slowly laid back down into our original positions.

I sat up a little bit again and crawled over to lay down on my pillow pulling Oliver with me. When I was in a comfortable position, I laid my head down on the pillow and started to pull at the hem of my shirt. He noticed my actions and replaced my hands with his as he lifted the shirt over my head, revealing my bra. He took the shirt and tossed it across the room before once again returning to my lips again.

I smiled widely as his lips made their way from mine all the way down my stomach. He smiled after he looked up some and saw the smile plastered on my face. I grabbed his cheeks and moved him back up to me smiling as I pressed my lips to his again. He started to run his hands through my hair again using the other hand to feel my breasts. I grinned for like the hundredth time that night entangling one of my legs with his to force him down a little lower on me.

His hands slid down my body and rested on my shorts indicating that he wanted them removed. I smiled eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he unbuttoned them and started to slide them down my waist. He lifted me up off them bed some, so that he could completely slide them off. Once they passed my legs, he pulled them completely off and threw them across the room along with our other clothing items. He rested my head back onto the pillow and continued to kiss me with full passion.

I started to move my hands down to his pants. I then began to unbuckle the belt that he was wearing. Once that was done I began to unzip the pants. He grinned moving his hands down to mine and helping m out with the sort of stuck zipper. As soon as I finished unzipping it I slid them down a little.

I couldn't get very far though, because out of nowhere, I heard the front door slam. This caused Oliver and I to pull away from each other and look towards my opened bedroom door, "Shit, Oliver, close it," I panicked. He nodded and did as he was told; pulling his pants back up to his waist and zipping them back up. "I thought my mom wasn't coming back tonight," my chest was heaving up and down at this point as I still lay there in nothing, but a bra and panties.

"That's what she told me, and she told you that Brandon wasn't coming home tonight either, oh this completely screws up our romantic night," he groaned sliding his hands down his face in frustration.

"Well, what are you waiting for, the candles, the pedals, the music," I acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my damn," he cried moving to the dresser and blowing out the lights.

At this point I was completely panicking, "We are going to be in so much trouble if it is one of our parents," I whimpered standing up and turning the stereo off before walking over to the light switch and flipping it on so that there would be light in the room.

"I know, I know, I should have never planned this out," he blamed himself blowing out another candle.

"No, I'm glad you did this, it was a really sweet gesture," I smiled walking over and kissing his cheek. I then turned my attention back to our current problem, "What the hell are we going to do with these rose petals exactly," I worried.

"Here," he tossed me a large blue blanket. I threw it over the bed making sure that there were absolutely no rose petals showing. "Alright, I've got all the candles blown out, are we missing anything," he asked walking over to me.

I turned my head towards him and gave him that 'duh' look before smacking his head with a pillow, "Hello you idiot, your only wearing jeans and I am only wearing a bra and panties, no we're not missing anything," I glared at him before searching the room for my shirt, shorts, and vest. "Where are my clothes," I worried.

"I don't know, I threw your shirt over in that direction, I think," he responded pointing in the direction of my window. "Now where is my shirt," he looked around him. "Oh there it is," he picked his up near my dresser.

"Glad the person who doesn't need his clothes as badly as I do found his shirt," I bitterly replied still trying to find all of my clothes. "Oh there are my shorts," I thanked picking them up off the floor and putting my legs through them.

"Lilly, Oliver, are you here," I heard some lady yell from down the hallway. I couldn't really place who it was, but it either sounded like my mom or Cheryl.

"Oh crap," I hurried to slip up my shorts.

"Lilly," I heard a knock at the door before my mom's friend Cheryl walked through to see me trying to get my shorts on and Oliver bending over in front of me trying to find my shirt. "I didn't see a thing," she gulped before walking back out and closing the door. I could honestly say that if there was anyone I could trust not to tell on me, it was Cheryl.

"Thank God it was just her, we got lucky this time, have you found my shirt yet," I asked Oliver, buttoning my shorts now.

"Yeah, he's your top, but I still haven't found your vest," he said handing me the shirt.

"Damn, where did I throw that," I fussed still searching the floor. "Honestly, I don't even remember throwing it that far," I sighed slipping the shirt over my messed up hair.

"Here it is," Oliver jumped up with the vest in hand. "It was under the computer desk, you definitely have yourself an arm," he nodded tossing the vest over to me.

"Thank you," I smiled buttoning up the vest. "Now let's go downstairs and figure out why Cheryl is here," I grabbed his wrist and dragged him downstairs. "Cheryl," I called out her name as we made it downstairs.

"Shh, your mom is sleeping," she whispered pointing to my passed out mom on the couch.

"Oh please, when she is drunk you can bang on the drums right in her ear and she would still not wake up," I stated truthfully walking over towards her. "I thought you guys were staying at your house tonight," I wondered removing my hand from around Oliver's wrist.

"We were supposed to, but there was a slight change of plans since Alex came home early from camp," Alex was her ten year old son. "Why do you ask, were you guys in the middle of something up there," she winked covering my mom with a blanket.

My eyes shot open, "What, pfft, no," I denied it.

"Uh-huh, then please explain to me why you were only wearing your underwear and trying to slip on your shorts," she crossed her arms over her chest pursing her lips.

"Okay, fine, we were, but your not going to tell my mom are you," this was a different situation than usual and I didn't know if she would tell my mom about this or not.

"Of course not," she chuckled making me and Oliver let out a huge sigh of relief. "Anyways, I have to go, I will see you two soon," she hugged the both of us. "You might want to fix your hair Lil," she ruffled it a little making it worse than it already was. As she got to the door she turned back around and smiled, "Nice touch with the candles Oliver," she said before leaving.

I giggled at his expression, "Do you just want to head home now," I asked placing my hands in his.

He looked down at me and shrugged, "Well seeing as how that party is still going on at my house, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right, so I guess that just means that you will have to stay the night," I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess I have to," he groaned jokingly making me laugh. "You want to head back up, and yes I know, no sex since your mom is here," he whispered the last part just in case by some miracle my mom woke up.

"Yeah sure, come on," I pulled him upstairs with me, our hands never leaving the other's hands.

"What do you think we should do with all the rose petals," he wondered as we walked into the room.

"Leave them, it's not like we were going to get rid of them tonight anyways," I giggled letting go of his hands and walking over and sitting down on the bed. "It was really sweet of you to do this, I'm sorry it didn't happen," I apologized pulling my legs up to my chest.

He smirked and walked over to me, "Its fine Lilly," he kissed my forehead before sitting down next to me on the bed. "I just wanted to have that one special, romantic night with you," he rubbed my leg.

"And we'll get that night, I promise," I leaned my head on his shoulder while he continued to rub my leg. "Well, I'm going to go get changed into my night clothes," I yawned standing up and grabbing my pajamas off of my dresser before walking into the bathroom.

I so wish that Cheryl didn't come back tonight, with my mom. Even though she was drunk and passed put, it still made it awkward to me. And Oliver and I were having such a good night. The candles, the music, the flower petals, everything was just perfect. That was until they had to come back home. And Oliver is just as disappointed as I am about all of this, which is what makes me even more upset.

After putting my pajamas on, I opened the door and walked back into my room, "Do you just want to get some sleep," I asked throwing my clothes in the laundry basket near my closet.

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded standing up and pulling the big blue blanket off the bed causing some petals to fly all around the room.

"Oh hey that was pretty," I tried to lighten the mood with my giggling. Luckily it worked, because I heard a small chuckle escape from Oliver's lips. I grinned and walked over to him as he pulled the covers back on the bed, "I love you with all my heart Ollie," I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you too Lills," he smiled running his hand across my arms.

I squeezed him once before I let go and lay down on the bed. He followed suit pulling the comforter over us; most of the petals were now at the end of the bed. He was currently lying on his stomach with his arm over his forehead and staring up at the ceiling while I laid down on my side looking up at him.

"What are you thinking about," I wondered running my hand across his stomach.

"It's nothing, really," he replied intertwining his free hand with my hand that was running over his stomach.

Right as I was just about to ask him another question my cell phone started to ring; Miley, "Mm, she really does have the worst timing," I sighed turning over and picking up my cell phone from my nightstand. "What do you want Miley?"

"_Listen carefully, I was at the beach, because I couldn't sleep and I thought that a late night stroll on the beach would help_," she rambled causing me to roll my eyes. "_Anyways, I saw Jake_!"

I sat up quickly in the bed making Oliver sit up on his elbows, "Wait, you saw Jake?!"

"_Yeah, he was walking down the beach, and don't ask, 'are you sure it was him', because I saw his face perfectly, it was most definitely him_," she yelled excitedly.

"Well uh, did you talk to him," I questioned.

"_No, I was in too much shock, because right before he came out of this tent or whatever it is, a girl ran out, I couldn't place her face though, it was too dark at the time_," oh thank God she didn't recognize me, hey wait, I'm her best friend!

"Well maybe they were just talking, he's aloud to have friends that are girls," I shrugged.

"_Yeah, Jake can't, every time he is hanging out with a girl he is either, dating her or he's crushing on her or she's crushing on him, or they could both like each other and just be keeping it a secret like you and Oliver did_," she jumped to conclusions.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow, you know, when you're not so hostile, jumpy, and when you don't have to get some sleep," I shouted through the phone.

"_Yeah, fine, whatever, bye Lills_," she said.

"Bye Miles," I groaned hanging up.

"What happened," Oliver asked as I lay my head back on my pillow.

"She saw Jake run out of our secret spot after I ran out, luckily she didn't recognize me," I explained closing my eyes.

"Well that's good," he nodded lying down on his side, facing me.

"Yeah and like the whole time, she was jumping to conclusions about how Jake and 'the girl' were probably dating or in her words secretly hiding their feelings from each other," I rolled my eyes after opening them.

"That's not the case with you two," he said it more like a question.

I turned my head a little and glared at him before slapping his chest, "No you dumbass, how could you even ask that?!"

"Sorry, I was just saying, geez," he winced rubbing his chest.

"I really do hope that Jake can make it though, I don't want Miley to have a boring prom night, it's just not right," I sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I know Lilly, you just want your best friend happy," he laid his down next to mine and stroked the top of my head.

"Yeah and though she says she's happy all the time, she's not going to be happy without a prom date, it will be very boring for her," I focused my eyes on him. "You're supposed to experience it with your friends, yes, but you're also supposed to get to have that special dance with that special guy."

"Well if Jake really does love Miley like he says he does, he'll be there for her and she'll get that special dance," he made sense.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I smiled at him.

"I am," he smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead making me close my eyes as he did. "Now one question," he smirked after he pulled away.

"Um, what' that exactly," I hesitated.

"Are you going to get that special dance with your special guy," he asked still stroking the top of my head.

"I don't know…that's up to Orlando," I teased speaking of my celebrity crush.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be," he laughed before he started to tickle my sides.

"Oliver, Oliver stop," I hysterically laughed when he climbed over on top of me. "Ol…i…ver," I said in between my giggles trying to push him off of me.

"Nope," he continued on with his tickling.

"Your mean to me," I giggled pushing at his strong arms. He stopped for a second slowing down his laughter while looking down at me with a smile, "What, what did I say," I gulped, my chest heaving up and down.

"Nothing, I was just staring, sorry," he replied rolling off of me and onto his back right next to me.

"Don't apologize, that's sweet," I smiled moving over and on top of him with my hands on both of his cheeks. Right as I leaned in to kiss him, I heard something hit the wall making me jerk back, "What was that," I looked from the hallway back to Oliver.

"I don't know," he shrugged as I moved off of him. "Let's go check it out," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. As we began to walk out the room he held my hand tighter and made sure that I was behind him.

Right when we stepped into the hallway Oliver flipped the hall light on and we both saw my mom holding herself up on the wall, "Mom," I yelped running over to her and holding her up. "What are you doing," I worried as she held her head.

"Trying to find some Tylenol or something to get rid of this damn headache," she groaned rubbing her temples now.

"Well, here, Oliver, could you go get the Tylenol, I think it's in my room and then go get mom a glass of water, please," I requested.

"Yeah, sure no problem," he answered running back into my room.

"And you are going into your room," I demanded turning the both of us around and leading us down to the other end of the hall and into her bedroom.

"What's Oliver doing here," she asked as I sat her down on her bed.

"He's staying the night, he can't get into his house right now so I told him he could just stay over," I replied sitting down at the end of the bed while she got under the covers. I would have told her the truth, but I didn't want to get Oscar into any trouble. He's basically like my big brother, and one that I actually like at that matter. "That's okay with you right," I checked.

"Yes, of course, you know I don't mind having Oliver over here," it was true, she really did love him.

"Good," I smiled pulling one of my knees to my chest and resting my head on it.

"So uh, if you were at Oliver's last night, what happened with that Justin guy," she wondered, I could tell she didn't get as drunk tonight. I guess she just needed to sleep it off for a little while.

"I called and told him that I just couldn't do it, all I had on my mind was Oliver," I explained smiling at the thought of Oliver.

"So does this mean you two are back together," she laid her head on her pillow, but still looked at me.

"Yes it does," I answered still smiling.

"Well good, I missed having him around here all the time," she smiled continuing to rub her temples.

"Mom, it was only a week," I snickered slapping her foot.

"So, I still missed having him over here and I missed seeing you smile and glow all the time," she grinned making me blush and look down.

"What are you saying to make Lilly turn into a tomato," Oliver laughed walking into my mom's room. I gasped and threw the nearest pillow at his head, "Hey, I have a glass of water here," he sighed smiling as he walked over to my mom and handing her the Tylenol and water.

"And it's none of your business what we were talking about, it was girl talk," I stuck my nose up at him and crossed my arms over my chest making my mom giggle as she through back the pills and water.

"Okay, I got it," he chuckled sitting down next to me at the end of the bed and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You two are just too cute together, I'm really happy your back together," my mom smiled at us.

"Thanks mom," I giggled resting my head on Oliver's shoulder. "Well, we're going to let you get some sleep and get rid of that headache," I sighed.

"Yeah, goodnight Ms. T," Oliver agreed standing up and walking over to her before kissing her on the head.

"Night Oliver, night Lilly," she told us after I walked over and hugged her.

"Love you mom, but you reek of alcohol," I gagged pulling away from her. "What did you drink tonight," I wondered.

"One shot of Tequila, a bottle of beer, and two White Russians," she confessed. "I don't usually get to have nights where I get to spend some time with the girls, so it was really fun for me," she nodded laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Well that's good, so did you get any numbers," I pried.

"Goodnight Lilly," she waved and turned the light off.

I shrugged and walked out of the room, Oliver right behind me. He caught up with me after he shut my mom's door and wrapped his arms around my waist, "What are you doing," I giggled when he kissed my neck.

"Nothing, I'm not aloud to kiss my girl," I don't know why, but I loved hearing him call me that. After I turned my head to look at him for a second, I escaped from his grasp and ran into my room, "Hey," he shouted running up behind me and crashing the both of us onto the bed. We both quickly burst into a hysterical laughter.

It was then I noticed he was laying down on top of me, "Get off of me you big jackass," I snickered pushing him off until he rolled over beside me on the bed. I turned over on my side to face him still giggling, "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

He turned and faced me, "Yeah well," he smiled. "Let's head to bed, I'm getting kind of tired," he rubbed his face.

"Okay," I agreed lifting myself up and moving over to my pillow, "You have to move," I began kicking his sides as he still lay in the same place.

"Fine," he groaned sliding over next to me and lifting the covers over us. I reached over and cut the lamp off on my nightstand causing the room to blackout, "Night Lil," he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me near him.

"Night Ollie," I smiled pulling his leg over towards me, intertwining our legs.

* * *

_**A/N~ Alright, with the alcohol her mom drank, that actually happened to my mom one time, so I had to put that in there lol. I'll try to update the next chappy soon. I'm supposed to be heading back home in like a week or two, then I'll be able to update sooner. Plz review, review, review. PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
